Sentimientos encontrados
by Fer-chan.7
Summary: ¿Acaso la vida no puede ser más sencilla? Realmente desearía no haberme dado cuenta de esto... ¡Maldita sea! ¿PORQUE DEMONIOS NO HAY UN HOLLOW AL QUE PUEDA MATAR EN VEZ DE TENER QUE SOFOCARME CON ESTOS PENSAMIENTOS?... se dijo a si mismo muy enfadado
1. Un regreso a clases meramente diferente

**Notas y avisos:**

-Los personajes aqui mencionados son propiedad de** Tite Kubo**.

-Cualquier nombre, lugar, situación, etc. similar a la de alguien son meras **coincidencias.**

-Es mi** primer** fic :D quejas y sugerencias se aceptan.

* * *

><p><strong>I. Un regreso a clases meramente diferente.<strong>

Poco menos de 1 año había pasado desde que Kurosaki Ichigo había perdido sus poderes, las vacaciones estaban por terminar y las clases darían inicio en mucho menos de 1 día, literalmente faltaban horas.

Realmente no había sabido nada de su grupo de amigos, lo único que supo fue que Chad había viajado a México y que Tatsuki había obtenido la medalla de oro en las interestatales de karate (solamente porque fue anunciado en televisión nacional), de ahí en más, no había tenido noticias ni de Ishida, Keigo, Mizuiro y mucho menos de Rukia y Renji, a estos últimos dos sí que los echaba de menos a final de cuentas eran parte importante de su vida, Rukia era literalmente la mujer que más lo conocía en todo el mundo, era como su hermana gemela, realmente que echaba de menos a su mejor amiga, de Renji, bueno no era como que lo extrañara pero era su compañero de armas, con el tiempo aquel cara de mandril se había vuelto más que un camarada, era un gran amigo tanto como lo eran para el Chad, Ishida, Inoue…

_Me pregunto que habrá sido de ella, desde que terminaron las clases no he sabido nada de ella—_pensó un poco melancólico Ichigo, al parecer algo lo molestaba pues eran las 3 de la mañana y estaba más despierto que ni en clase.

La imagen de su hermosa amiga se le vino a la mente, una tenue sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios, pero antes de que se preguntara por que diablos pensaba en ella tan alegremente, un terrorífico recuerdo llego a sus pensamientos con la rapidez de un relámpago, Inoue gritaba desesperada su nombre, pidiendo su ayuda, en ese instante sintió como un escalofrió le recorría toda la espina dorsal, el estomago comenzó a arderle con fuerza, como si lo quemaran por dentro.

-¿Pero que demonios?—dijo para si mismo apretándose el estomago, tal vez había cenado algo muy picoso que le causara irritación, mientras se distraía analizando que exactamente había cenado, el recuerdo de la hermosa Orihime llorando desesperadamente se desvanecía junto con el ardor estomacal.

Luego de un rato tratando de recordar todo lo que había comido durante el día de ayer, el sueño lo termino venciendo, y así pudo disfrutar de las últimas horas de descanso antes de despertar y tener que alistarse para la escuela, estaba llegando a la recta final del Instituto, pronto se convertiría en un estudiante universitario, pronto cumpliría 18 años de edad.

-O-

-¡GOOOOOOD MORNIIIIING ICHIGO!—grito un histérico Isshin, Ichigo abrió lentamente sus ojos mientras una silueta negra comenzaba a acercarse mucho sobre él, _"¿Pero que diablos?"_ fue lo primero que pensó antes de reaccionar, justo a tiempo para detener el golpe que su padre planeaba darle para despertarlo.

-¡¿Qué coños te pasa maldito viejo?—grito mientras lanzaba a su padre por la ventana, pero que forma tan sádica tenia como costumbre su padre de despertarlo, sinceramente había veces que se preguntaba si la naturaleza y Dios habían deseado que su padre resultara ser un viejo loco como lo era Isshin.

-Te… he… enseña…enseñado… bien, Ichi…go—dijo casi pujando las palabras mientras trepaba por la ventana, cubierto en pedacitos de vidrio y gotas de sangre por todo el rostro, Ichigo ya estaba con el uniforme puesto, terminando de alistarse para bajar a desayunar.

-Tch… Maldito viejo imbécil, mas te vale que cuando vuelva de la escuela mi ventana este como nueva—dijo en un tono tan amenazador como suave, una gran vena palpitaba sobre su frente mientras miraba al herido Isshin con deseos de asesinarlo.

Camino rápidamente fuera de su habitación dirigiéndose escaleras abajo, sus hermanas lo recibieron con cariño con sus tan únicos gritillos de buenos días, se apresuró a terminar su desayuno para irse a la escuela, ya solo faltaban 25 minutos para la hora limite de entrada al primer periodo de clases, y el camino le llevaba 20 minutos de ida, y realmente no quería toparse con el amenazante semblante de la maestra, ni recibir golpes en su cabeza con un libro pesado, se había prometido a si mismo a empezar este año escolar con el pie derecho, cumpliendo TODAS sus tareas, llegando a tiempo y sacando buenas notas, puesto que tenia que alzar su promedio que por tantas misiones como shinigami se había visto afectado.

Mientras caminaba a un ritmo tranquilo se preguntaba como estarían todos sus amigos, imaginaba que iban a llegar muy cambiados de las vacaciones de verano, aunque le parecía cómica la idea de encontrarlos todos bronceados o con distintos looks, su ceño como de costumbre se mantenía fruncido, mostrando un semblante molesto aunque internamente se sentía muy feliz de regresar a la escuela, ya estaba harto de solo ver al viejo y a sus hermanas inmiscuirse en todo (bueno, retiremos a Karin de esto).

-¡ICHIGO!—exclamo la fastidiosa y familiar voz de Keigo, en el preciso instante que Ichigo puso un pie dentro del instituto, el eufórico amigo castaño se lanzo sobre él con las mejillas rojas y un llanto fingido, pero antes de que pudiera abrazarlo, un peso ajeno al de él o de Ichigo lo lanzo contra el suelo—Mizuiro, ¿que haces?—dijo escupiendo el polvo del suelo.

-No lo enfades desde tan temprano, Asano-san—dijo alegremente el joven cara de ángel frente a Ichigo—Buenos días Ichigo-san—dijo con una sonrisa dulce, traía el cabello distinto, era mas largo y parejo que su antiguo corte, e incluso Keigo tenia otro corto, uno más… bueno, le quedaba bien, no es que le pareciera guapo pero le daba un toque mas maduro a su molesto amigo.

Chad se acercó en silencio y solo hizo un ademan para saludarlo, los 4 chicos se pusieron en marcha para llegar al salón y disfrutar algunos minutos para charlar antes de que la clase diera inicio.

-O-

Ishida estaba sentado en su sitio, mirando algo molesto el ridículo circulo de hombres revoloteando con ojos en forma de corazones alrededor del sitio de Inoue, le resultaba algo fastidioso que se le pegaran tanto a un simple mueble, aunque agradecía con toda su alma que la propietaria del pupitre no estuviera ahí, sino habría tenido que intervenir, desde que había terminado la guerra de invierno hasta estas fechas Ishida había entablado una amistad muy fuerte con Orihime, ya que además de ser compañeros en el club de costura, lectura, cocina y el consejo estudiantil, también pasaba mucho tiempo fuera de clases con ella, llegando incluso a considerarla como la hermana pequeña que jamás tuvo, y esa gran amistad implica también que entablo una amistad con la guardaespaldas y mejor amiga de Inoue Orihime.

-Tatsuki-san, Buen día—dijo el chico amigablemente cuando la hermosa Karateka había arribado a su sitio, justo a un lado del sitio de Uryuu, la chica miraba con desdén la misma imagen que Ishida miraba unos instantes antes.

-Tsk… Idiotas—dijo con una gran vena palpitando en su frente mientras tomaba asiento—Días Uryuu—le saludo seria, era gracioso pero por una extraña razón le encontraba mucho parecido a Kurosaki Ichigo, la única diferencia es que ella no lo hacia enfadar como lo hacia su eterno rival y gran amigo.

Aunque por mucho tiempo el la encontró más parecida a un hombre que a una mujer, desde que había dejado crecer su cabello, y se maquillaba, incluso su personalidad se había vuelto mas femenina, lo que le resultaba más ameno para tratarla.

Ambos jóvenes viraron su cabeza a la par cuando el grupo de Ichigo se integro al salón de clases, el cuarteto de chicos los saludo tranquilamente y tomaron asiento cada quien en su sitio, que estaba en un área cercana, el único problema fue que el lugar de Ichigo estaba justo detrás del lugar donde más de 10 idiotas besaban y abrazaban con amor-¿Pero que coño les pasa?—dijo enfadado, el no tenia mucha idea de lo que sucedía, solo miraba la escena con desagrado mientras dejaba caer sus cosas sobre el pupitre-¡Oi!... lárguense, ni siquiera es el salón de muchos de ustedes, y me estorban—dijo amenazantemente amable el exshinigami.

El grupo de chicos desapareció rápidamente, la fama de Ichigo como buscapleitos y medio asesino que circulaba por toda la escuela, le había logrado un respeto lleno de miedo por parte de todos los estudiantes, se sentó orgulloso mientras Asano parloteaba de lo genial que había sido eso-¿Y porque había tantos chicos rodeando ese pupitre?—pregunto Chad secamente.

-Es el de Inoue-san, Sado-san—le respondió amablemente Mizuiro, Ichigo abrió disimuladamente un ojo, no se había percatado de que la dueña era su apreciada amiga, más no entendía el porqué de esa situación tan molesta.

-¿Y que tiene que ver que sea de Inoue?—dijo sin mirar a sus amigos, Mizuiro solo rio suavemente antes de contestarle—Porque es de Inoue-san, la chica más hermosa de…

Antes de que pudiera terminar de responderle al peli naranja, una oleada de suspiros enamorados se escucho por toda el aula, y lo siguiente que acompaño ese sonido fue la imagen angelical de una chica de cabellos naranjas ondulados y acomodados en los diminutos hombros de una hermosa diosa de ojos grises-¡Buenos días a todos!—exclamo con alegría Orihime, mirando a su grupo de amigos con felicidad, se veía un poco más alta que antes pero sin duda igual de hermosa que siempre.

Absolutamente todos incluso Tatsuki e Ichigo la miraron sorprendidos, el nuevo look de la ídolo del instituto los dejo perplejos, además que extrañamente la rodeaba un aura lleno de seguridad, parecía ser una chica completamente distinta.

-Buenos días Inoue-san—dijeron Mizuiro y Asano al unísono, Chad le saludo con un ademan y una sonrisa suave en el rostro, incluso el más serio del grupo encontraba bastante encantadora a la peli naranja.

-Buenos días Orihime—dijo Tatsuki mientras la abrazaba por el cuello—Luces genial mi pequeña Hime—la felicito su adorada amiga, provocando un suave sonrojo en sus mejillas.

Ichigo la miraba extrañado, los ojos de su inocente amiga parecían ser otros, ya no tenían ese dulce y tímido brillo que solían tener, ahora tenían un brillo más seguro y relajado, y por distraerse pensando eso casi cae de la silla cuando se topo con los ojos de la chica—Buenos días Kurosaki-Kun—le saludo tiernamente.

-Días Inoue—fue lo único que musito mientras se viraba al frente en busca de no sentirse patético, vaya que casi caerse de la silla por toparse con la mirada de una chica, ¿acaso tenia 3 años o que?

-Mis felicitaciones, me alegra mucho que siguieras mi consejo, ese peinado te luce muy bien—le dijo Ishida con alegría, en las vacaciones ella le había pedido consejo para realizar un cambio, y siendo el un experto en moda, le sugirió ese tipo de corte—Buenos días Uryuu-kun—le dijo dulcemente mientras el sonrojo en sus mejillas aumentaba, pero lo último que dijo llamo la atención de cierto peli naranja que la miro extrañado, pero lo que escucho a continuación le impresiono tanto que incluso lo llego a enfadar.

-Buenos días Orihime-san—le saludo, la chica tomo asiento en su sitio sin percatarse de que Ichigo detrás suyo la miraba completamente desconcertado, ¿Desde cuando es que ellos eran tan… amigables entre ellos? hasta donde el recordaba Inoue y el siempre habían sido muy formales en cuanto a su trato, o será acaso que… _"Pero que demonios me importa, es la vida de ellos, no me incumbe"_ Se regaño en sus adentros.

La profesora tomo lugar en el escritorio y dio por iniciada la clase, permitiendo que Ichigo se distrajera de sus inquietantes conclusiones acerca de sus amigos.

-O-

Por fin la hora del almuerzo había llegado, los chicos como de costumbre tomaron lugar su adorado techo, esta vez acompañados por Ishida, mientras que Tatsuki y Orihime se dieron a la tarea de pasar el rato cerca de los jardines del instituto en compañía del resto de sus amigas.

Un gran suspiro lleno de amor e ilusión salió de la boca de Keigo-¿Qué te sucede Asano-san?—pregunto secamente Ishida que estaba sentado a un lado del enorme mexicano silencioso.

-¿Y todavía lo preguntas?—dijo algo desilusionado, y le miro para continuar su relato—Inoue-san cada día se ve más hermosa, y la veo más lejana a mi.

Los cuatro chicos le miraron algo irritados, era algo molesto ver como su animo se veía afectado por su querida amiga, cuando en primer lugar no tenia ninguna razón para sentir que ella podía llegar a quererlo, y no por ser bella, sino porque para Orihime, Asano Keigo no era más que un amigo.

-Asano-san no deberías de hacerte tantas ilusiones con algo inexistente, Orihime-san siempre te ha tratado y tratara como un amigo—le dijo secamente Uryuu.

Ichigo le miro desconcertado, y no se inhibió las ganas de preguntar-¡Oi, Ishida! ¿Desde cuando le dices Orihime, a Inoue?—pregunto indiferente, todos los chicos lo miraron sorprendidos, era cierto se embobaron tanto con la nueva apariencia de su amiga que no notaron ese cambio tan repentino en el trato de Ishida a Inoue.

-Cierto Ishida-san ¿desde cuando son tan cercanos? ¿Acaso están saliendo?—dijo Mizuiro algo intrigado, tenia tantas ganas de descubrir ese nuevo chisme que podría publicar en todo el instituto que no dudo en preguntar.

-¡¿Qué?—exclamo con el rostro rojo-¡Claro que no Kujima-san, solo somos amigos y pues ella es como una hermanita para mi, y bueno, la confianza creció y no dudamos en ser menos formales, pero no yo… esto… bueno… sé que es hermosa más no la veo de esa forma!—termino de decir entre molesto y nervioso.

Ichigo lo observo extrañado, jamás había oído decir a Ishida lo que realmente pensaba de Inoue y su apariencia, aunque pues bueno sus dudas respecto a que había pasado entre ellos se disiparon, puesto que la explicación sonaba bastante coherente.

-Cierto, ella es realmente bonita—dijo Chad secamente, lo que ocasiono que Ichigo se atragantara con el jugo que estaba bebiendo, ¿Pero que demonios? ¿Chad?, jamás ni en sus más locos sueños se hubiera imaginado que su tan reservado y callado amigo dijera semejante cosa, ok, si tenían un punto, Inoue era la más bonita entre muchas de las mujeres del instituto, más el no andaba externando lo que pensaba de su linda amiga por doquier.

-Si lo sé, es una Diosa—agrego Mizuiro. Bueno ¿pero que carajo les pasaba?, de cuando acá el físico de Inoue Orihime era su tema de conversación más aclamado, por lo general la pasaban en silencio o escuchando las locas historias de Asano o Mizuiro—Lastima que no sea dos o tres años mayor—concluyó.

Los suspiros de Asano y sus ojos acorazonados no requirieron palabras para ser explicados, era obvio que el la consideraba PRECIOSA, pero de pronto los cuatro chicos miraron al peli naranja en busca de algún comentario, a lo cual el reacciono de la misma forma que reacciona siempre-¡¿Qué coño me ven?—les gritó sonrojado, sabiendo que esperaban una respuesta.

-¿Qué no tienes nada que decir Ichigo?—dijeron Chad y Mizuiro.

-Sí, o ¿acaso no la encuentras atractiva?—agrego malévolamente Ishida mientras subia sus gafas.

-Sí Ichigo, ¿acaso eres gay?—se burlo Keigo, provocándose un muy buen ganado golpe directo en la nariz por parte de Ichigo.

El peli naranja bufo exaltado, que el no fuera un pervertido como Keigo no significaba que fuera homosexual, tranquilamente se reincorporo a su antigua posición, y frunció el ceño mientras una vena parecía estar a punto de estallarle en la frente—Pues…-comenzó a decir mientras sus mejillas tomaban un color rojo intenso—Creo que es linda—puntualizo y con eso termino de hablar, todos se quedaron boquiabiertos, jamás esperaron que realmente fuera a contestarles, el aparentemente escaso de emociones, Kurosaki Ichigo.

La campana resonó y todos se encaminaron hacia su salón de clase, sabía que este día seria uno largo en cuanto Asano empezó a fastidiarlo con preguntas sobre Inoue y él.

-O-

El primer día de clases había llegado a su fin, todos los alumnos se disponían alegres a guardar sus cosas para regresar a casa o dirigirse a su respectivo club vespertino, pero antes de que una sola alma pudiera escapar del salón la profesora mando llamar a 2 chicos particularmente conocidos por su fama de buscapleitos-¡Kurosaki y Sado, acérquense por favor!—les dijo con mirada asesina—El resto háganme favor de salir—dijo autoritariamente, y en un santiamén todos los alumnos exceptuando al peli naranja y al exótico moreno que la miraban desconcertados frente a su escritorio.

-¿Qué sucede Mino-sensei?—pregunto cortésmente Chad, Ichigo la miraba con el ceño fruncido él ya se suponía que sucedía, lo más probable es que fueran a regañarlo por sus notas bajas y a Chad por sus inasistencias o algo por el estilo.

-Sado-san quisiera advertirle que si comienza de nuevo a escaparse en horas de clase y seguir manteniendo notas bajas no espere encontrarse con su expulsión definitiva, mientras yo vea que su promedio va en aumento no me opondré a sus faltas pero si continua con bajas calificaciones entonces me veré en la penosa necesidad de hablar con el Director, ¿entendido?—termino de decir contenta por no recibir ningún tipo de objeción por parte del chico.

-De acuerdo—dijo tranquilo.

-Muy bien, por favor retírese Sado-san—pidió amablemente, el mexicano hizo una reverencia mostrando respeto, y comenzó a caminar fuera del salón despidiéndose silenciosamente de Ichigo y su sensei.

Ichigo bufo y se quedó mirando desesperanzado sabiendo que el regaño que le esperaba sería bastante menos ameno que el de Chad, más se mordió la lengua y prometió no decir ni pio, no quería ganarse un golpe en la cabeza.

-Muy bien, Kurosaki quisiera que habláramos sobre tu promedio, gracias al cielo ya no has tenido tantas inasistencias desde el curso anterior, lo cual me alegra puesto que ya parecías vago saliendo a cada instante del salón—Ichigo bajo un poco la mirada, extrañaba ser un vago que luchaba contra hollows, de verdad le hacia falta tener más acción en su vida como antes _"Deja de pensar en eso, sino jamás lo superaras" _se dijo así mismo y sacudió la cabeza, la maestra seguía hablando así que volvió a poner atención.

-Y bueno, entonces ¿Qué te parece? Yo creo que solo necesitas un mes de tutoría y podrás subir tus calificaciones además solo llevas tres materias arrastrando las demás van… digamos que bien—dijo con una sonrisa amable, lo conocía desde que había entrado al instituto, no era de sus alumnos estrella, pero lo consideraba un buen chico al cual solo debía pulírsele un poco para dejar brillar su potencial, puesto que tenia mucha capacidad, era analítico y se le daba naturalmente hacer las cosas.

-¿Tutoría?—pregunto dudoso, la maestra solo asintió-¿Y con quien diablos debo tomarla o que debo hacer?—dijo un poco enfadado, la idea no le agradaba en absoluto.

-Pues hay varios grupos que se abrieron desde el semestre pasado, y los tutores son alumnos estrella en el instituto karakura—le respondió satisfecha la maestra al ver que en vez de quejas recibió preguntas con interés indirecto.

Ichigo tragó saliva, si ella decía que eran alumnos estrellas eso quería decir que entre los tutores se encontraba su odioso amigo Ishida Uryuu, lo cual no le agrado nada, el solo hecho de tener que soportar que alguien tan engreído lo corrigiera y lo tratase de estúpido por no entender le hacia hervir la sangre, pero antes que soltara su negativa ante la propuesta la maestra agrego un comentario algo tranquilizante—Lastima que el grupo de Ishida-san este completo, el te hubiera impulsado al igual que hizo con Tatsuki en la asignatura de Biología, fue de gran ayuda para ella el semestre anterior, pero aun te quedan los otros tutores, mañana podrás iniciar, la tutoría es en la biblioteca terminando las clases, pregunta por los grupos de estudio y luego elije donde deseas sentarte y pídele a tu tutor que hable conmigo, por favor—termino de decir.

Ichigo asintió levemente y tomo su camino fuera del lugar, no le agradaba la idea de pasar horas estudiando en la biblioteca más le aliviaba el hecho de que Ishida no tuviera que ser su maldito tutor, eso era un punto a su favor y si lo miraba objetivamente esas tutorías le servirían y probablemente aumentaría sus notas ocasionando que conseguir beca en la universidad fuese más sencillo.


	2. El juego de maestra y alumno

**Notas:**

**-Tite Kubo es dueño de bleach y sus personajes**

**-Todo lo sucedido en este capitulo son puras coincidencias**

* * *

><p><strong>II. El juego de maestra y alumno<strong>

-Kurosaki, espero recibir noticias de tutor mañana a primera hora—le dijo con una sonrisa atemorizante en el rostro.

-Si, sensei—respondió fríamente mientras salía del salón, de verdad que esto seria una molestia, tener que ir a clases como si fuera un retrasado, si que ser shinigami le había traído una que otra mala consecuencia, camino a paso ligero hasta llegar a la biblioteca.

Los estudiantes que se encontraban deambulando por los pasillos lo miraron atónitos, y mas que fuera por su cabello naranja, era porque nadie, absolutamente NADIE, se imaginaria que en algún punto de la existencia de Ichigo, él se dignaría a mirar siquiera la biblioteca puesto que un buscapleitos no tiene fama de nerd, estudioso o algo por el estilo.

-Tch… ¡joder!—se exalto al sentir tanta mirada sobre de él-¡¿Qué mierda se les perdió, o porque me miran de esa forma bola de imbéciles?—les grito hecho una fiera con las mejillas rojas, era muy vergonzoso e indignante saber que le miraban porque pensaban que un imbécil como él no sabría ni siquiera como encontrar la biblioteca.

-Ku-ro-sa-ki—le dijo amenazante Ishida mientras se acercaba a él—Callate—le dijo muy bajito pero con una mirada asesina tan intensa que Ichigo sudo frio en la nuca.

-Perdón—fue lo único que dijo mientras los chicos que le miraban regresaban a sus libros en busca de escondite, Ishida negó con la cabeza mientras acomodaba sus lentes sobre su nariz, era extraño toparse al estruendoso peli naranja en un lugar tan silencioso—¿Qué haces aquí?—pregunto el Quincy.

-Tutoría—dijo sonrosado de las mejillas, le avergonzaba decirlo y mucho más decírselo al sabiondo de su rival, pero pues Ishida en algún punto se iba a enterar así que se ahorro problemas y se lo dijo.

Ishida lo miro sorprendido, jamás imagino que Ichigo tendría que llegar a necesitarla, si sabia que sus calificaciones no andaban bien pero… ¿Tutoría?, no quiso burlarse ni nada por el estilo, tenia un poco de conciencia respecto a como debía sentirse el orgulloso de Kurosaki, además de que si le decía algo el peli naranja haría todo un escandalo y la biblioteca exigía silencio.

-Mi grupo ya esta completo pero en las mesas detrás del pasillo de historia encontraras a los dos grupos que aún no se completan, pero apresúrate que sino te ganaran tu lugar—susurro Ishida mientras regresaba al escritorio donde varias chicas lo miraban admiradas susurrando cuan sexy era su tutor, Ichigo enarco una ceja incrédulo que el grupo de Ishida fuera de puras mujeres, y bueno Oshima-san que era muy conocido por su enorme feminidad para ser un hombre.

Se encamino hacia donde le señalo Ishida, y cuando llego se topo con tres mesas, la mesa a su derecha tenía los 6 puestos ocupados, por ende supuso que ese grupo se había llenado además Ekko-sempai no era del agrado de Ichigo para ser su tutor, viro su cabeza al centro y había tres chicas y un chico de lentes muy parecido a Ishida pero con la cabeza calva, ese suponía era Shiro-san el segundo mejor estudiante de la escuela y el eterno rival estudiantil de Ishida, Ichigo le dedico una mirada molesta, Shiro jamás se había comportado amablemente con él debido a su amistad con Uryuu por lo cual decidió dirigirse a la mesa de la izquierda, donde habían 4 chicos amontonados en la mesa, Ichigo se acercó y se acomodó en el único lograr que estaba libre, ignorando olímpicamente los reclamos de los chicos diciendo que ahí se sentaba su tutora.

-¡Cállense!—les dijo Ichigo, provocando el terror de todos los chicos, la mayoría eran muchachos de primer año, solo él y otro chico eran de 3 año-¿Dónde esta el tutor?—les pregunto molesto.

El chico de su mismo año, que hasta ese momento no había dicho ni una sola palabra ni reclamo, le sonrió amablemente y le contesto—Ishida dijo que no tardaba en llegar—le respondió, Ichigo tardo un poco en reconocerlo, miro de arriba abajo al chico de ojos verdes, su cabello estaba despeinado, era ondulado y castaño-¿Kimura? ¿Que haces aquí?—le dijo sereno.

-Tratando de mejorar mis notas, ¿Y tú Kurosaki-san?—le pregunto con el mismo tono tranquilo.

-Lo mismo—respondió con el ceño fruncido, Kimura Kaoru era el capitán del equipo de baloncesto, y en otras palabras era su capitán puesto que Ichigo había entrado al club de deportes desde el semestre anterior y los de baloncesto le habían ofrecido un buen trato, el cual se terminaría en aproximadamente 2 meses.

Los dos se encontraban callados mirando como los demás chicos se emocionaban en espera de que llegara su tutora, bueno al menos creía que su emoción era a causa de que su futura sensei era mujer sino, ambos se habrían visto metidos en un grupo lleno de fanáticos de hombres… algo bastante extraño.

Luego de 10 minutos completamente absorto en sus pensamientos la voz dulce y aguda de Orihime lo despertó de sus pensamientos—Buenas tardes Kurosaki-kun—le dijo completamente feliz, venia cargada de libros y una sonrisa enorme en el rostro.

-¿Qué haces aquí Inoue?—le dijo sorprendido, pero antes de que la chica le pudiera contestar Kimura se puso de pie y le retiro los pesados libros a Orihime de los brazos, ocasionando que la linda chica se sonrojara—Etto… Gracias…amh…

-Kimura Kaoru—respondió con una voz ronca y masculina, mirando con ternura a su pequeña compañera, él era muy alto, tanto como Chad pero tenia rasgos más dulces y parecía ser más hablador que su grandote amigo—y no fue nada Inoue-sama—termino de decir.

La chica le dedico una dulce sonrisa, uno de los chicos que la miraban emocionados le acercaron una silla para que se sentara, luego todos se acomodaron alrededor de ella, dejando a Ichigo al otro extremo de la mesa, el exshinigami miraba la escena fastidiado, ahora entendía porque hacían tanto drama por la llegada de su sensei, _"Demonios porque tenia que terminar en el club de fans de Inoue_" pensó molesto, no era que le desagradara que su tutora fuera la más amable de las mujeres y además su amiga, sino que tendría que soportar a 4 idiotas hablando de lo hermosa que era y cuanto la amaban, y ya estaba harto de ese tema, primero ayer con sus amigos y ahora con sus compañeros de tutoría.

-Bueno, antes que nada me gustaría que se presentaran y me dijeran en que materias debo de ayudarles y a quien debo reportar su desempeño—dijo amablemente Inoue, pero su tono de voz más allá de ser dulce sonaba tranquilo y seguro, era como si no le diera pena encontrarse sentada entre tanto hombre con cara de idiota babeando por ella.

Todos asintieron alegres mirando a la princesa de cabellos naranja con admiración (en este caso quitemos a Ichigo por parte de todos, y a Kaoru puesto que el no babeaba como idiota ni se le embarraba a la pobre chica).

-Mi nombre es Uchida Daisuke, mi materia problema es matemáticas únicamente—dijo un chico de cabello alborotado y rubio, sus ojos eran de un azul claro muy hermoso, era alto y atlético pero no tanto como Ichigo o Kaoru, pero para tener 15 años lucia bastante bien.

-Soy Yamamoto Shouta mi problema recae en física—dijo un chico de cabello rojo fuego y ojos negros, parecía un chico simpático, era delgado pero muy alto para ser un chico de primer año.

-Yo soy Tanaka Yamato, encantado Inoue-sempai, mi materia problema es física también—dijo un chico de ojos negros y cabellera corta como la de los militares, tenia cara de niño pequeño y era muy chaparrito.

-Mi nombre como ya dije es Kimura Kaoru, tengo problemas en inglés, espero puedas ayudarme Inoue-sama—le dijo con un tono encantador, era muy guapo, tenia un cuerpo atlético y parecía ser muy amable y educado.

-Ya sabes quien soy, solo tengo problemas con matemáticas e inglés—puntualizo algo irritado, le desagradaba tener que hablar tan bajito, Orihime le miro molesta y suavemente le regaño—Kurosaki-kun por favor preséntate con el resto, ellos no saben quien eres—le dijo con una mueca suave en el rostro, Ichigo la miro sorprendido, jamás en su vida había esperado semejante reacción de Orihime, no fue grosera ni le grito pero si le dio un poco de miedo la mirada que le dedico—Kurosaki Ichigo—fue todo lo que dijo.

-Gracias—le felicito Inoue con una gran sonrisa—Bueno ya que todos me dijeron su problema así quedaran los horarios: Matemáticas será tomado los miércoles y viernes durante 1 hora, Inglés será lunes y martes durante 1 hora, y los jueves será la clase de física durante dos horas, por favor traten de ser puntuales, yo también lo intentare—termino de decir la chica.

-¿Entonces por hoy es todo?—pregunto Kimura.

-Si kimura-kun, te veo la próxima semana—dijo alegre la chica—Por favor los espero mañana Uchida-Kun, Kurosaki-kun—dijo mientras se levantaba y recogía sus libros, los chicos algo desanimados por el poco tiempo que convivieron con la hermosa chica se levantaron y caminaron fuera de la biblioteca, Kimura se despidió gentilmente de la chica y desapareció rápidamente, mientras que Ichigo permanecía en la silla, mirando algo molesto a Inoue, sinceramente le había enfadado la forma en que lo regaño, no fue mal educada más si lo hizo en frente de todos.

-¿Kurosaki-kun no te iras ya?—dijo mientras metía algunos libros a su mochila, el chico gruño y se levanto enfadado-¿Todo esta bien?—volvió a preguntar la chica esperando una respuesta, Ichigo no decía nada, acomodo sus cosas, cerro el zipper de su mochila y comenzó a caminar, pero antes de seguir su paso alcanzo a escuchar a la chica decir algo pero no entendió bien.

-¿Qué dijiste Inoue?—dijo con un tono violento en la voz más no era su intención hablarle feo a la chica.

-Dije que si estabas enfadado que me disculparas, realmente no te quise regañar es solo que debo de mostrarme autoritaria sino esos chicos jamás me harán caso mientras les explico y se la pasaran haciéndome preguntas sobre quien me gusta—se explico sutilmente la chica—Discúlpame si te ofendí, realmente solo buscaba lograr esa imagen.

Ichigo tenia la boca formando una "O" no se esperaba ese tipo de respuesta de Orihime, más no le resultaba descabellada, realmente algo andaba diferente con esa chica, antes se hubiera puesto a llorar porque Ichigo fue rudo con su respuesta o algo por el estilo—N-No te preocupes Inoue, no fue nada—dijo y desvió la mirada a otro lado que no fuera Inoue.

-Muy bien, bueno adiós Kurosaki-kun—dijo la chica y desapareció tras un estante de libros, el joven seguía algo impactado más no dijo nada _"¿Realmente será la misma Inoue?" _pensó mientras retomaba su camino fuera de la biblioteca, extrañamente la actitud que tomo su amiga le resulto… ¿Atractiva?, pero que le estaba sucediendo.

-O-

Tal vez había sido algo ruda, pero el no coopero mucho, su respuesta parecía estar acompañada con una amarga molestia disfrazada con frialdad, además no tenia porque responderle así, los demás no sabían quien era, no hacia falta la descortesía por parte de Ichigo_ "Fue tan fea la forma en que me trato después"_ pensó, ocasionando que sus ojos comenzaran a humedecerse por las lagrimas, realmente no quería mostrarle a Ichigo cuanto le había dolido su comportamiento cuando ya había terminado la tutoría, _"Cálmate Orihime, ya habíamos acordado que no llorarías más por tonterías, acordamos que te volverías más fuerte y segura de ti"—_se regaño limpiando bruscamente las lagrimas que amenazaban con humedecer la suave piel de sus mejillas, justo después de que terminara el segundo año de preparatoria, ella se había prometido cambiar para poder ser la mujer que Ichigo se merecía, hablo con todas sus amigas, incluso Rangiku-san le había dado consejos (claro ella de todas sus amigas, era la única que oficialmente sabia lo que sentía Orihime por Ichigo, de ahí en más el resto solo tenían ligeras sospechas más no le decían nada para evitar avergonzarla), estaba completamente decidida a dejar de ser una carga, incluso entrenaba con ayuda de Yoruichi-san, Urahara-san y Sado-kun para mejorar su habilidades de pelea, segura de que el día en que Kurosaki recuperara sus poderes ella debería estar a la par de este en la batalla, cambio su look como le sugirió Uryuu, mejoro su auto-estima con la ayuda de sus amigas y sus cursos de superación improvisados, incluso intento durante las vacaciones salir con uno que otro de sus pretendientes en busca de aprender acerca del genero masculino y también para practicar el control sobre su nerviosismo cuando se encontraba cerca de un chico.

Sí, ella realmente estaba dispuesta a volverse fuerte como Tatsuki, hermosa como Rangiku, segura como Rukia y sobre todo, convertirse en la chica merecedora del amor de Kurosaki-kun, sabía que tenia hermosas cualidades pero se veían opacadas con sus miedos e inseguridades por lo cual recurrió a la opción más viable… un cambio radical, lo cual aparentemente había dado frutos.

Ella ya no se sentía nerviosa cerca de compañía masculina, Ichigo la ponía inquieta más ya no como antes, sus poderes habían mejorado mucho, incluso era capaza de moverse a una mayor velocidad que antes, se sentía más bella, más alegre de ser quien era, e incluso se había dejado de disculpar por todo lo que hacía, pero se mantenía tan dulce y amable como siempre, esa parte de ella jamás se iría, como una vez Tatsuki lo dijo, ella era la chica más buena y pura del mundo, era algo que ella llevaba en sus venas, no podía ser buena y desinteresada, siempre ponía las necesidades de otros ante las suyas, pero no por eso se olvidaría de su valor como persona, ella realmente se valoraba y no permitiría que nadie se aprovechase de ella (desafortunadamente su inocencia le impedía notar cuando alguien lo intentaba, más no por eso ella dejaría de pensar así).

-¡Ah!—suspiro tranquila—Hoy cenare spaguetti con judías rojas—dijo sonriente, tenía muchísima hambre, por haberse demorado tanto en el club de teatro, había olvidado por completamente las clases de tutoría y cuando lo recordó ya era demasiado tarde como para darse tiempo para comer algo en el almuerzo, así que su pancita ya hacia ruidos reclamando por comida.

Camino rápidamente, impulsada por el antojo llego en menos de un santiamén a su apartamento, de verdad hoy había sido un gran día, tendría el papel principal en la obra que haría la escuela para noche de brujas, Kurosaki-kun pasaría mucho tiempo con ella en clase de tutoría, todos sus amigos la habían halagado por su nuevo peinado (de nuevo), y además…_ "¿Huh? ¿Por qué recordé de pronto esos ojos?" _pensó confusa cuando recordó la mirada que le dedico Kaoru cuando se presento con ella.

Pffffrrrrr… resonó por todo el lugar, no podía entretenerse, debía comer, cerro la puerta de su apartamento y en dos zancadas se lanzo hacia la cocina con desesperación, de verdad necesitaba comer.


	3. ¿Te pretende un chico, Orihime?

**NOTAS:**

**-BLEACH y sus personajes son pertenencia de Tite Kubo**

**-Todo lo que pasa aqui son puras coincidencias **

**-Ojala les guste, acepto sugerencias.**

* * *

><p><strong>III. ¿Te pretende un chico, Orihime?<strong>

Exactamente 3 semanas habían pasado ya desde que la escuela había dado inicio, hoy los entrenamientos en los clubes deportivos habían dado inicio, Ichigo se encontraba plácidamente tendido en las gradas del gimnasio, miraba relajadamente el cielo atravez del gran domo de cristal que cubría el lugar, las nubes se veían grandes y esponjosas, aparentemente hoy seria una tarde de lluvia.

A unos metros donde el peli naranja se reunían unos cuantos chicos, vestidos con largas casacas y grandes shorts, parecían ser los uniformes oficiales del equipo de baloncesto del instituto de karakura-¡Oi Kimura-sempai, ¿Dónde has estado estas ultimas semanas? Queríamos iniciar los entrenamientos desde el lunes pasado pero jamás te encontramos!—exclamo uno de los jóvenes que estaban reunidos.

-Perdón, es que he estado muy ocupado con Inoue-sama que olvide lo que me habían pedido—dijo disculpándose amablemente el joven de ojos verdes, sin darse cuenta que todos los chicos le miraban boquiabiertos.

-¡¿Inoue-sama haz dicho? ¡Inoue Orihime! ¡¿Nuestra Ídolo?—exclamaron todos al unísono, el nombre de la chica despertó a Ichigo de su entretenido pasatiempo nubuloso, vamos, ¿Qué demonios era lo que tenia todo el mundo con reaccionar tan drásticamente cuando decían el nombre de la pequeña peli naranja?, _"¡Carajo! Tan tranquilo que estaba mirando el cielo" _pensó con una vena palpitante en la frente mirando atentamente al grupo de chicos.

La risa de Kaoru Kimura lleno la cancha por completo, el chico encontraba gracioso como sus amigos reaccionaron ante la noticia de que Orihime era su tutora, pidiéndole que le tomara fotos mientras estudiaban—Escuchen chicos, Inoue-sama es muy dulce pero no creo que le agrade que le haga eso, además si la convierto en mi novia no me sentiré bien sabiendo que tienen fotos de ella en sus teléfonos móviles—dijo un poco sonrojado.

Del otro lado Ichigo sintió que le hervía la sangre, ¡Malditos depravados! ¿Pues que creían que Inoue era su modelo personal o que diablos?, felicito a Kimura en su mente, le pareció muy simpático de su parte que les respondiera con una negativa hacia esa horrible… ¿Convertirla en su novia?, Ichigo se detuvo ante esa frase, _"¿Qué rayos?"—_pensó con el estomago hecho nudo, pero con un demonio, que era lo que su amiga tenia para traer a tanto idiota a sus pies, espera, Kimura Kaoru no era ningún idiota, de hecho el mismo Ichigo lo consideraba un gran chico, era amable y educado con todo el mundo, era un buen capitán de equipo, leal con sus amigos, respetuoso con las chicas y estaba entre los primeros 20 lugares en el cuadro de las mejores calificaciones del instituto, de todos los idiotas muertos de amor por Inoue era el chico que consideraría el mejor partido para su tierna amiga, los chicos seguían alborotados preguntándole de todo tipo de perversiones acerca de la peli naranja, digo una cosa era interés pero otra muy diferente era querer saber que color de pantaletas usaba la chica _"Malditos enfermos" _pensó Ichigo.

-¡Idiotas!—les llamo gritando Ichigo mientras se acercaba al grupo de chicos que se quedaron tiesos al escuchar la temible voz del asesino naranja de la preparatoria karakura, se formaron en línea recta-¡Si señor!—exclamaron todos menos Kimura.

Kaoru no le temía a Ichigo, le consideraba muy serio y agresivo pero de buen corazón, el castaño miraba con gracia a sus amigos, Kurosaki se acomodó a un lado del capitán—Miren hijos de… más vale que no me entere que tienen alguna foto de Inoue en sus teléfonos sino Arisawa y yo nos encargaremos de ustedes, ¿entendieron pervertidos de mierda?—amenazo con un aura asesina rodeando su cuerpo, como si un fuego negro lo cubriera sin quemarlo, al menos así lo vieron sus amigos mientras los ojos de Ichigo destellaban con sed de sangre.

Era su obligación como amigo de Inoue cuidarla de semejantes animales, además él le había prometido protegerla e Ichigo era un fiel hombre de palabra.

-¡S-si se-señor!—exclamaron todos al unísono, la idea de que el matón de la escuela y la chica más fuerte de Japón les dieran una paliza les perturbo hasta el alma, Inoue Orihime era hermosa pero también lo eran sus vidas.

-Chicos vayan a calentar en un rato más empezamos el entrenamiento—dijo Kimura rompiendo la sangrienta tensión alrededor de su equipo y Kurosaki Ichigo, los jóvenes huyeron despavoridos y comenzaron a dar vueltas trotando por toda la cancha—No tenias porque asustarlos así Kurosaki—le dijo tranquilo y se acercó a las gradas, sentándose con un balón entre las manos.

-Se lo merecen esos bastardos—dijo acompañando al capitán, era con el chico que mejor se llevaba del equipo, ambos se quedaron en silencio un tiempo.

-Kurosaki ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?—le soltó de repente el castaño, el peli naranja solo asintió indiferente mientras miraba correr una y otra vez al resto de su equipo—Bueno… etto… es acerca de… bueno… es… solo… es que—decía dudoso el chico alto.

-Suéltalo ya, balbucear te hace ver idiota kimura—le regaño algo irritado, le parecía molesto ese nerviosismo inesperado por parte de su capitán, Kaoru respiro profundamente calmándose—Veras Kurosaki quisiera que me dijeras que sabes acerca de Inoue-sama—Ichigo lo miro con el ceño fruncido-¿Cómo que qué sé acerca de ella, Kimura?—le interrogo.

El castaño se sonrojo suavemente de las mejillas, y comenzó a sudar frio, si Ichigo fuera el hermano de Orihime, oficialmente la chica más hermosa del pueblo se vería en serios problemas pues se quedaría soltera con un hermano tan intimidante—Digo, ya sabes, ¿Le gusta alguien? ¿Sabes que comida es su preferida? O ese tipo de cosas—puntualizo Kaoru tratando de ser más específico.

Ichigo lo miro con dos grandes signos de interrogación en los ojos-¿Por qué habría yo de saber todas esas cosas?—exclamo algo aturdido.

-Pues ustedes son amigos desde que iniciamos la preparatoria ¿no?—dijo ya más relajado Kaoru—Es normal que tú sepas esas cosas Kurosaki, yo siempre los veo juntos—señalo.

Ichigo se quedo mirándolo unos instantes, tenia razón ese chico, se suponía que eran amigos, entonces… ¿Por qué no sabia nada de eso?, busco en su memoria para ver si podía decirle algo al chico y bueno, realmente no se le venia nada a la cabeza, lo único que sabia de Inoue era que tenia una gran imaginación y vivía sola, claro obviando el hecho de sus poderes, pero ¿acaso era todo?, bufo en resignación y dándose por vencido lo único que se le ocurrió decir fue—Mejor pregúntale a Ishida él es su mejor amigo, creo.

El chico a su lado se desilusiono un poco—Bueno gracias Kurosaki, me voy tengo que calentar, cuando estés listo únete para prepararnos que el próximo mes empieza la temporada de partidos de este año y tu contrato seguirá vigente para los primeros partidos—se alejó trotando uniéndose al resto de los chicos que ahora hacían flexiones.

Ichigo suspiro ligera y extrañamente angustiado por lo que acababa de ocurrir, era cierto… no sabia nada de su amiga, si es que algo así se podría llamar amistad, digo uno no llama amigo a alguien sin saber nada de… _"Pero que diablos, a la mierda, Inoue y yo si somos amigos, tras todo lo que vivimos es obvio que lo somos, olvídalo ya idiota, sí son amigos, no necesitas interrogarla y saber todo de ella para saberlo, simplemente así es su amistad, punto"—_se regaño sacudiendo la cabeza y decidió acercarse a su equipo, como dijo Kimura, su contrato aun era vigente.

-O-

Uno de los bolsillos de la mochila vibró a causa de su celular, la chica se apresuró a sacarlo deteniéndose en medio de las escaleras, habilidosamente tecleo un par de veces un botón para desbloquear el teléfono y en un par de milésimas de segundo sus ojos miraban el mensaje que había recibido.

**De: Tatsuki-chan**

**Orihime lo siento pero debo quedarme una hora más y no te podré acompañar a casa, pídele a Uryuu que te acompañe y nada de andar sola ¿eh? Sino mañana te daré una paliza por descuidada, come bien y apresúrate para que no te alcance la noche, hasta mañana.**

Sonrió para si misma, era tan lindo que Tatsuki se preocupara tanto por ella, como si fuera su hermana mayor, estaba muy agradecida con ella por ser tan atenta para con su persona, pero desafortunadamente la desobedecería por esta vez, antes de salir del club de costura Uryuu le había informado que tenia un compromiso y que no podía faltar por lo cual hoy no podrían quedarse a charlar luego de clase, por ende Orihime esta vez no tendría a nadie que la acompañara camino a casa y realmente no le molestaba, prefería ir sola antes que causarle molestias a sus amigos.

La "ídolo" del instituto guardo el celular de nuevo en su bolsa y continúo su camino escaleras abajo, tenía muchas ganas de llegar pronto a casa para poder ver su programa favorito _"Visitantes Alienígenas conducido por Kudami Mou" _era un show televisivo de cadena nacional que había comenzado a transmitirse desde el verano y como a ella realmente le gustaban los relatos de ficción y espaciales lo encontraba sumamente divertido, miró el reloj en su mano, si se apresuraba incluso podría pasar a la tienda de donas y llegar justo a tiempo a casa, no perdió tiempo y se encamino fuera de la escuela pero cierto chico se interpuso en sus planes.

Kimura Kaoru estaba sentado en una de las jardineras de la escuela, parecía sentirse un poco mal, tenia toda la cara roja y sudada-¿Todo bien Kimura-kun?—le dijo preocupada Inoue, realmente lucia enfermo pues enseguida la escucho su rostro se puso aun más rojo.

-N-No… digo s-si—dijo con los nervios a flor de piel mientras se ponía de piel, Orihime paso de mirarlo hacia abajo a tener que alzar su cabeza, después de todo él era realmente alto y ella no contaba con una gran estatura que digamos, con trabajos alcanzaba los 160 centímetros de altura, los ojos color esmeralda del chico se posaron directamente en los de la chica, brillaban con ansiedad y emoción al mismo tiempo, una extraño corriente de electricidad erizo la piel de Orihime.-¿Kimura-kun?—le llamo sonriente.

Sus ojos verdes no podían creer lo bella que era, parecía un ángel recién salido del mismísimo cielo, esa sonrisa que iluminaba la más oscura de las noches provocaba que su corazón se acelerara despiadadamente, ni siquiera el entrenamiento lo había agitado tanto, pero antes de que pudiera responder al llamado de la chica su cuerpo le traiciono hablando sin permiso -¡Inoue-sama hoy luces hermosa!—prácticamente le grito esas palabras a la pequeña chica frente a él, salieron impulsivamente de su garganta, realmente no le quería decir eso pero, _"Ay Dios mio que vergüenza"_ pensó Kaoru.

Orihime miraba atónita a Kaoru, ¿pero que fue lo que dijo?, la pobre chica no sabia si sentirse feliz o asustada por la forma en que se lo expresó, sus mejillas se colorearon de un tono rosado suave, estaba algo acostumbrada a escuchar halagos por parte de muchos de sus compañeros y llego un momento en que ya no le causaban ningún tipo de reacción por lo repetitivos que eran, pero extrañamente el comentario de Kaoru la había puesto nerviosa, era como si le hubieran escrito un poema, había sido tan lindo pero al mismo tiempo perturbante escucharlo que ni tiempo tuvo de decidir como reaccionar-¿Eh?—fue lo único que pudo decir.

-¡Discúlpame Inoue-sama no quería asustarte!—le decía horrorizado pensando en lo que la chica pensaría de él, su cabeza negaba una y otra vez mientras que sus brazos se movían agitados a su lado, pero no podía evitar ponerse nervioso con ella, desde que la vio el primer día que entraron a la preparatoria no pudo evitar enamorarse de su belleza, conforme pasaba el tiempo y él observaba como se comportaba y lo dulce que era literalmente se había vuelto un loco de amor por Inoue Orihime, pero como buen caballero callaría sus sentimientos hasta haber cortejado a la dama.

-Etto… No te preocupes Kimura-kun, gra-gracias… me halagas—le dijo suavizando el rostro y desviando la mirada del chico, sus ojos eran hermosos, o al menos así los encontraba la chica, el joven a su lado respiro profundo, al menos su impulsiva y traidora boca habían logrado elogiar a su amada compañera—Solo digo la verdad—agrego apenado, se sacudió los nervios, y su rostro regresaba a su color normal, tenía que concentrarse para poder hacer lo que quería hacer, volvió a inhalar profundamente aire dejándolo salir con suavidad antes de volver a hablar.

Orihime lo imito, buscando tranquilizarse, logrando que sus mejillas se blanquearan de nuevo, miro curiosa a Kaoru en busca de una respuesta a su silencio pero no se le ocurrió una así que se animo a hablar-¿Qué sucede Kimura-Kun?—pregunto.

-Bueno yo—se animo a hablar el muchacho—Quisiera agradecer toda tu ayuda con inglés y decirle a Inoue-sama que realmente me gusta la idea de que ya seamos amigos.

-No tienes que agradecer Kimura-kun, a mi también me agrada que seamos amigos, eres un gran chico—le respondió enternecida por sus palabras, desde que se había vuelto su tutora había logrado llevarse muy bien con él, le resultaba un chico encantador e interesante, además siempre era muy caballeroso y atento con ella, entendía perfectamente que muchas chicas se enamoraran de él, era un chico de ensueño.

Ambos se miraron con una gran sonrisa en el rostro y guardaron silencio por unos instantes, hasta que Orihime recordó que tenia que ir a la tienda de donuts y apresurarse a llegar a casa para no perderse su programa pero también para no caminar por la noche sola sino Tatsuki la regañaría vilmente el día de mañana, miro su reloj y se sorprendió que en tan poco tiempo habían trascurrido casi 25 minutos.

-¿Tienes prisa?—le pregunto el chico tallando su cabeza, probablemente la había retrasado para algún compromiso o algo por el estilo, y eso lo haría sentir realmente mal.

-Es solo que, quería pasar a comprar unas donas y luego ir a casa porque hoy sale mi programa favorito y bueno no quería perdérmelo, además Tatsuki-chan me regañara si se entera que llegare tarde a casa y no quiero enojarla, y, y, y pues yo creo que ya no podre ir por mi dona y, y, y—dijo hablando muy rápido, pero antes de que pudiera terminar el chico espontáneamente se ofreció a llevarla.

-No kimura-kun no quiero ser una molestia—dijo aceleradamente ante la propuesta del chico.

-Vamos Inoue-sama, tu nunca eres una molestia, además en mi motocicleta llegaremos más rápidamente y te dará tiempo de pasar por tu dona, por favor acepta, sé que fui yo quien te retraso tanto, velo como una forma de enmendar mi error, así no me sentiré tan mal en la noche y podré dormir profundamente—la trato de convencer, la chica sonrió levemente, aparentemente una oportunidad se le había presentado y no la desperdiciaría.

-Esta bien con tal de que Kimura-kun tenga dulces sueños lo hare—le respondió con alegría, _"Claro que tendré dulces sueños si apareces en ellos" _pensó sonriente Kimura, al parecer la idea, que hasta hacia poco le había parecido tonta, de decirle lo feliz que se sentía de ser su amigo había salido mejor que lo planeado, ahora podría acompañar a su adorada Inoue-sama a su casa, que emocionante era para él.

-O-

¡Que molestia!, o al menos era lo que pensaba Ichigo mientras caminaba por un pasillo de tiendas cerca del parque de Karakura, ¿Por qué diablos tendría que ser tan olvidadizo? Pensar que había borrado de su mente completamente que Yuzu le había pedido que comprara un paquete de tallarines para la cena, de no ser porque Karin se lo recordó enviando un mensaje a su celular no habría ido a entrenar para darse el tiempo de buscarlos tranquilamente, no que ahora iba cansado y empapado en sudor a causa del entrenamiento y sin una pizca de idea de donde podría encontrar los mentados tallarines para la cena.

Miraba por todos lados en busca de una tienda de autoservicio o algún local que vendiera pastas, le había dado mucha pereza ir hasta el supermercado del centro, y la zona comercial donde se encontraba quedaba más cerca de su casa, pero su pena estaba por terminar ya que milagrosamente se topo con una tienda donde al parecer vendían la pasta que su hermana le había pedido, entro velozmente y tomo el primer paquete que encontró, se apresuró a pagarlo para salir de ahí y poder llegar a casa a tomar una ducha.

Caminaba un poco más entusiasmado por la calle cuando sintió que una descarga eléctrica paralizaba su cuerpo-¡No tan rápido Kimura-kun!—escucho decir a una voz más que familiar, desvió su mirada al lado derecho de la calle y el tiempo pareció haberse congelado por unas milésimas de segundo cuando una larga melena naranja se movió cerca de él, Orihime iba prácticamente prensada a la espalda de Kaoru kimura, parecía ir riendo pero llena de temor mientras el chico aceleraba a la reluciente motocicleta roja que los transportaba, _"¿Inoue?"_ pensó, de pronto el tiempo regreso a su curso normalmente rápido cuando el par de chicos desapareció al virar al otro callejón que tomaba el camino para llegar al apartamento de Inoue.

El peli naranja apretó la quijada y camino con velocidad a su casa, pero ¿Qué diablos estaba pasando? ¿Qué no se suponía que Tatsuki siempre acompañaba a Inoue a su casa? ¿Y que demonios le sucedía a Kimura conduciendo tan rápido podía ocasionarse un accidente y lastimar a Orihime? ¿Por qué diablos la llevaba a casa? Todas esas preguntas rondaban la cabeza de Ichigo una y otra vez mientras llegaba a casa, pero cada vez que se repetían en su mente sentía como si el estomago le ardiese, se sentía agitado, enojado, desesperado, de solo recordar el sonido de las risas nerviosas de Inoue.

"_¡Ah! ese maldito idiota de Kimura ya mañana me las pagara por ponerla en riesgo de esa forma, ¿Qué le sucede a ese animal? Y ¿Qué se piensa Inoue que puede…?"_ se detuvo ahí, pero ¿Qué rayos estaba pensando? Inoue era una chica grande ella podía decidir con quien irse y como irse a su casa, además no era de su incumbencia lo que Kimura hiciese o no con su motocicleta, si la tenia era porque sabia como conducirla, _"No te importa idiota" _pensó unos instantes antes de entrar a su casa, de verdad le urgía tomar una ducha, y una muy fría, al parecer el bochorno a causa del cansancio y el calor le estaban afectando las neuronas, de un azotón cerro la puerta tras de él y antes de que el imbécil de su padre le lanzara un golpe le arrojo el paquete de tallarines y subió a su habitación excusándose con su pequeña hermanita diciendo que no tenia hambre y quería descansar, al parecer alguien estaba verdaderamente enojado.

¿Te pretende un chico Orihime? La respuesta a esa pregunta no le gusta en absolutamente nada a Kurosaki Ichigo. ¡Que mal!


	4. ¡¿Es en serio!

**Notas:**

**-Tite Kubo es dueño de bleach y sus personajes**

**-Todo lo sucedido en este capitulo son puras coincidencias**

* * *

><p><strong>IV. ¡¿Es en serio?<strong>

Ichigo se despertó impresionado de que su padre no le hubiera gritado alguna estupidez en inglés para despertarlo, por primera vez se despertaba de un forma normal, como cualquier chico de 17 años, se apresuró a ponerse su uniforme, el compromiso que se había hecho de siempre ser puntual en la escuela lo mantenía firme día con día.

-Ichi-nii Buen día—le saludaron sus pequeñas hermanitas mientras lo esperaban en la mesa, Karin estaba seria mientras comía el delicioso arroz cocido que le había servido Yuzu, Ichigo las miro tranquilamente, habían crecido tanto, ambas tenían una que otra cosa que le recordaban a su madre, tal vez el amor que les tenia era tan grande por eso, realmente adoraba a ese par de chiquillas a veces entrometidas.

-Te guarde la mejor parte del arroz, solo no se lo digas a papá—le susurro Yuzu mientras le pasaba su desayuno, Ichigo asintió con una suave sonrisa en el rostro, esa pequeña siempre era tan amable con el, era una dulzura caminante—Gracias, Yuzu—le dijo mientras se disponía a comer el delicioso platillo frente a él.

Una vez que lo termino, se dispuso a llevar sus trastos utilizados al fregadero de la cocina—Adiós—les dijo mientras salía de la estancia del comedor, las chicas se despidieron efusivamente de su hermano mayor.

Mientras caminaba hacia la puerta un pensamiento lo tomo por sorpresa _"¿Dónde estará el viejo?"_ pensó deteniéndose en medio del pasillo que llevaba a la salida de la casa, miró a todos lados en busca del loco de su padre pero antes de ocasionarse una torcedura de cuello por tanto girar la cabeza, un especie de siseo le llamo la atención, dirigiendo sus ojos directamente al suelo, una parte del piso de madera parecía desencajar respecto a las otras, _"Así que estas ahí debajo maldito"_ una sonrisa maliciosa se dibujo en lo amplio de sus labios, camino cautelosamente hasta esa parte del pasillo y antes de que diera un paso más su padre apareció repentinamente moviendo todo un cuadro de madera del suelo, pero antes de que Isshin pudiera si quiera gritar "sorpresa" el puño de Ichigo le dio los buenos días lanzándolo atravez de la puerta de la entrada.

Ichigo se acercó hasta el cuerpo golpeado de su padre que yacía en el jardín de enfrente y mientras ponía con malicia su pie sobre el torso de su padre le gritó-¡Maldito anciano imbécil, será que eres desgraciado, quitar el suelo para poder golpearme ¿Pero que mierda traes en la cabeza?

-I-chi-go—decía con mucho esfuerzo Isshin, tratando de zafarse del pie de su hijo, y cuando pudo lograrlo rápidamente se incorporo-¿Por qué me tratas tan feo?—le decía colgándose sobre una de las piernas de Ichigo.

-¡Pero si serás imbécil viejo idiota!—le gritaba zarandeando su pierna una y otra vez, tratando de sacudirse a su pobre padre que hacia el ridículo ahí prensado como un mono de su pierna.

-¡Mazaki, nuestro hermoso hijo no me quiere!—gritaba con lagrimas fingidas el pobre Isshin-¡¿Qué debo hacer para que me ame? Dime Mazaki, ¿Quién me amara sino son nuestros hijos?

-¡Suéltame o te matare!—le grito diabólicamente a su padre, logrando que el hombre de cabellera castaña se alejara rápidamente de él, estampándose con la pared de la casa—Per-perdón Ichigo, vete ya que se te hará tarde—le dijo muerto del miedo, cuando su hijo se enojaba si que daba miedo, era igual de aterrador que su difunta esposa.

-Adiós—dijo Ichigo más tranquilo mientras salía de los límites de la casa, si que tenia un padre molesto, a veces se preguntaba ¿Cómo demonios ese viejo loco había sido un capitán dentro del gotei 13? No creía tan fuerte a un hombre que hacia tantas ridiculeces como él, un destello de recuerdos se le vino a la mente, ok retiraría esas palabras, su padre era un hombre digno de ser shinigami por su fuerza, recordó cuando se enfrento a Aizen y él le ayudo, pero lo que si no retiraría jamás era que, honestamente, su papá a veces se pasaba de ridículo, y distrayéndose en otras cosas siguió su camino hacia la escuela.

-O-

Caminaba con tranquilidad hacia su salón, cuando una voz estresante lo despertó de su ensimismamiento—IIIIICHIIIGOOOOO—grito Keigo, lanzándosele como si realmente Ichigo fuera hacer además de atraparlo, en lugar de eso, con toda la malicia del universo, lo esquivo ocasionando que azotara brutalmente contra el suelo.

-Días Keigo—le saludo y siguió su camino, topándose con Chad y Mizuiro en la puerta del salón, a los cuales solo los saludo con un simple movimiento en la mano, y continuo su camino hasta llegar a su lugar y tomar asiento, las cosas de Orihime estaban en su pupitre más la hermosa chica brillaba por su ausencia _"¿Dónde estará?" _pensó curioso.

-¡Basta Tatsuki-chan!—le repetía una y otra vez Orihime a la agresiva chica que buscaba zafarse de los brazos de la peli naranja, la halaba dentro al salón, parecía estar muy molesta la joven de cabellera purpura-¡Ni SE TE OCURRA ORIHIME, ÉL TIENE QUE PAGAR!—gritaba con desesperación, pero no quería lastimar a Orihime en su intento de escapatoria, así que no hacia movimientos bruscos para proteger a su amiga.

-¡Oi Tatsuki ¿Qué te pasa?—le llamo Ichigo, se había acercado curioso a donde estaban las chicas, era extraño ver a Inoue teniendo tanto control sobre la chica ruda del instituto, Ishida solo las miraba cerca de ahí, sentado en su sitio, se preguntaba que había hecho la pequeña Orihime esta vez para ocasionar la rabia de Tatsuki.

-Orihime ya puedes soltarme—le dijo tomando compostura, ya había sido muchos tiempo haciendo un verdadero mercado de gritos y pataletas—Promete que no harás nada contra él primero, Tatsuki-chan—le rogo Orihime con el miedo tatuado en sus lindos ojos grises—Tch… Si, si lo prometo, ¿feliz? Suéltame ya Hime—le ordeno, insegura de creerle Orihime titubeo, pero luego se convenció de la promesa forzada de su amiga y así fue que decidió soltarla al fin.

Cuando al fin la chica fue libre de la prisión de su tierna amiga, se giró y en se aproximó a su lugar—No me pasa nada—le respondió finalmente a Ichigo y comenzó a sentarse.

En busca de una respuesta que saciara sus expectativas Ichigo miró a Orihime, ocasionando que la dulce chica sonrosara sus mejillas—Buenos días Kurosaki-kun—le dijo preguntándose mentalmente ¿Por qué era que el peli naranja la miraba tan fijo?, el chico le sonrió levemente como respuesta al saludo—Y bien, ¿Qué fue todo ese lío?—le soltó con el ceño fruncido más con la tenue sonrisa aún dibujada en sus labios, trataba de ser amable con ella, ¿Por qué? Ni el mismo lo sabría explicar.

-Etto… es que Tatsuki-chan se enfado cuando le explique porque había llegado tan tarde a casa el día de ayer—se explico con ese tonito de voz acelerado muy común en ella cuando esta nerviosa, más precisamente cuando Ichigo le hace una pregunta tan directamente.

Tatsuki golpeo bruscamente su mesa con el puño, sus ojos brillaban con rabia—Fue porque la muy descuidada se subió a una moto con un completo desconocido y llego hasta altas horas de la noche a su casa—unos decibeles más y se habría considerado un grito, Ishida dio un respingo de sorpresa, tal vez fue la forma en que Tatsuki se explico o la imagen de Orihime trepada en una motocicleta con desconocidos lo que le sorprendió de sobremanera, y su instinto de hermano mayor lo impulso a intervenir en la discusión, pero no solo a él, también a Ichigo Kurosaki-¿Cómo que hiciste semejante cosa Orihime-san?—exclamo Uryuu sin llegar a los gritos, por su parte Ichigo, aunque coincidió con Ishida al hablar pregunto otra cosa muy distinta-¡¿Cómo que llegaste a altas horas de la noche? ¿Qué el idiota de Kimura no te llevo directo a casa?—de una forma tosca y ruda dejo salir esas preguntas.

Inoue sintió como su cuerpo sudaba frío, bien, ahora ¿Qué pensarían sus amigos de ella?, la forma en que Tatsuki-chan lo había contado realmente dejaba mucho que desear de la pobre Orihime—N-no es lo que piensan—decía la chica agitando sus brazos con mucho nerviosísimo, pero antes de que pudiera si quiera explicarse Arisawa intervino abruptamente-¡I-chi-go… ¿Acaso tú viste a Orihime en la moto de ese idiota y no la detuviste?—pregunto acercándose al exshinigami, su cuerpo parecía estar rodeado de un aura maligna color purpura, y sus ojos destellaban con maldad, el chico se puso blanco desde el cabello hasta los pies, pareció que el mismísimo diablo estaba por darle una buena patada en el trasero, pero un puñetazo directo al estomago fue lo que recibió-¡Mal…di…ta!—fue lo único que pudo decir mientras caía retorcido de dolor al suelo.

-¿Ku-kurosaki-kun?—dijo una aterrorizada Orihime, se interpuso antes de que su mejor amiga le diera el golpe final al pobre Ichigo-¡Tatsuki-chan basta, sigo viva, y no fue culpa de Kurosaki-kun, además llegue a las 8 de la noche, fue temprano para una cena!—dijo deteniendo a la furia que era su amiga, cuando se trataba de la seguridad de Orihime ella no dudaba en golpear incluso a un gigantesco monstruo para protegerla si era necesario.

_"¿Cena?"_ pensó Ichigo mientras se ponía de pie, antes de escuchar esas ultimas palabras por parte de Inoue, lo único que pensaba era en vengarse de Tatsuki por golpearlo tan bruscamente, pero ¿una cena?, él podía jurara incluso por Dios y su vida misma que cuando vio a Orihime trepada en la motocicleta del idiota de Kimura iban en dirección a la casa de la chica, pero-¿Cómo que para ser una cena?—dijo con un semblante más serio que la muerte, no le había hecho ninguna gracia la conclusión que le había venido de primera a la mente.

-Etto…yo—Orihime se giro nerviosa para mirar a Ichigo, el tono de voz que había usado no mostró más que una frialdad temible, cuando miro los enfadados ojos de su amado Kurosaki sintió el estomago se le hacia cenizas, tenia una mirada realmente furiosa, pero la inocente chica no entendía porque se comportaba así y aparentemente mucho menos el joven, que justo antes de que Orihime le pudiera responder, se regaño a si mismo en respuesta a su comportamiento _"No te incumbe idiota" _-¿Sabes algo? No me importa que hagas de tu vida—le soltó sin pensar, tan impulsivo fue que hasta el sintió un escalofrío al escuchar la manera tan despreciable con la que se dirigió a Orihime.

La chica le miró con ojos cristalinos, pero sin soltarse a llorar y embriagándose de una molestia por lo ofendida que se sintió se atrevió por primera vez a contestarle rudamente a su amado exshinigami—Si no te interesaba no hubieras preguntado nada—lo dijo con tanta frialdad que incluso Tatsuki olvido su enojo por un momento—Con permiso Tatsuki-chan—dijo e indignadamente tomo asiento en su escritorio, justo en ese momento la campana sonó y la maestra exigió que todos fueran a su respectivo sitio, y lo único que pudo hacer Ichigo fue sentarse detrás de Inoue y mirar su espalda con sumo arrepentimiento, pues la chica ni siquiera se había dignado a regalarle una mirada cuando paso junto a ella, ¡Diablos! si que había metido la pata, y muy bien metida _"Tendré que enmendarlo… pero ¿Cómo?" _pensó.

-O-

Era un poco incomoda la situación, Ichigo miraba con fastidio el libro de matemáticas si decir palabra alguna, no sabía que hacer ni que decir, y mucho menos sí su linda tutora no le volteaba a ver ni por dos segundos, como de costumbre el idiota de Uchida se la pasaba acaparando la atención de Inoue con retrasadas preguntas que hasta un niño de kínder podría responder, sabía perfectamente que solo lo hacia por que era tanta su obsesión con la hermosa chica que no se resistía a dejarle de hablar o mirar, pero parecía que esta vez no le molestaba en lo absoluto a Orihime, porque le hacia un favor, al tenerla tan ocupada llamando su atención podía evitarse la molestia de tener que hablarle a Ichigo.

-¡Wow, Inoue-chan es tan increíble como maestra!—le dijo el rubio bastante entusiasmado-¡Que suerte tengo al haber podido entrar a tu grupo!—La chica le sonrió amistosamente, estaban a poco de un mes de conocerse, y con el gran corazón que tiene Orihime pues no era de sorprenderse que se encariñara con el pequeño de primero, aunque en realidad a todos sus alumnos les tenia mucho afecto.

-N-no… solo es que tu eres muy rápido aprendiendo—le dijo con un suave rubor en las mejillas, era extraño pero le comenzaba agradar recibir tantas atenciones y elogios por parte de sus amigos, ser modesta no estaba peleado con ser vanidosa, y sinceramente esos halagos incrementaban su autoestima y su ego, pero no de una manera desmesurada que la volviese una verdadera engreída.

Ichigo no parecía contento, pero ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué se sentía tan enfadado cuando escuchaba que algún chico la halagaba, cuando realmente le decían cosas muy ciertas? ¿Por qué le molestaba tanto que el idiota de Kimura se llevara bien con ella? _"¡Ah con un demonio, que me esta pasando, me estoy comportando como un idiota!" _pensó frustrado, de verdad no entendía absolutamente nada, no sabían como explicárselo, ni siquiera tenia ni una remota idea de que realmente sentía, solo sabia que no podía evitarlo y que eso le traía serios problemas, como el de hoy por ejemplo, el jamás había sido grosero o tan frío con Inoue pero fue como si las palabras salieran por si solas, no pudo evitar despepitar esas palabras, no crueles, pero si malcaradas.

-Y-ya termine los ejercicios, Inoue—dijo algo nervioso mientras le deslizaba una hoja llena de números a la chica que estaba sentada no muy cerca de él, ella volteo tranquila dedicándole una mirada suave, no mostraba enojo pero tampoco mostraba alegría como siempre—En seguida los reviso—le dijo y comenzó a escanear la hoja en su totalidad, abrió sus ya de por si grandes ojos sorprendida por lo que veía, Ichigo había tenido un progreso extraordinario desde el primer día hasta ahora-¿Están mal?—fue lo único que dijo el chico al ver la reacción de su amiga.

Ella negó un par de veces con su cabeza, moviendo su hermoso cabello de un lado a otro—En realidad están perfectamente hechos, muchas felicidades Kurosaki-kun, creo que ya no necesitaras venir a tutorías, mañana mismo le mostrare tus resultados a Mino-sensei—le dijo con una sonrisa suave, al parecer se sentía orgullosa de él pero de todas formas le seguía mirando con un ligero brillo de tristeza en los ojos.

-Gracias Inoue—le soltó un poco feliz de que al menos le hubiera regalado una sonrisita—Supongo ya solo tendré que venir los días que se de Inglés ¿cierto?—la idea de no tener que pasar tanto tiempo estudiaba, pero se sentía algo confundido, una parte de él sintió alegría, una alegría que si podía explicar, pero la otra sintió tristeza y enojo a la vez, y eso parecía una incógnita.

-Si, bueno, ya puedes retirarte, adiós Kurosaki-kun—dijo girando su rostro hacia donde estaba Uchida, no se lo dijo de mala manera pero le sorprendió a Ichigo con cuanta facilidad se lo dijo, como si fuera un alivio el saber que ya se iría, el chico tomo sus cosas y un poco ofendido por la indiferencia de su hermosa amiga salió rápidamente de la biblioteca sin decir ni siquiera adiós.

Dejando así a una desconcertada Orihime, y a un chico eufórico de felicidad porque ahora podría estar a solas con su amada Ídolo.

Mientras caminaba a casa miles de preguntas y pensamientos se le venían a la mente, sabía que él se había ganado que Orihime lo tratase de esa forma tan fría pero le parecía injusto, ¿Acaso no le podía perdonar un simple descuido, ni siquiera por haber muerto dos veces por ella se merecía su perdón? Digo tampoco fue como que la ofendió o le hizo algo sumamente malo, pero pues adivino que la única solución para que su amiga volviera a ser la misma con él era nada más ni nada menos que… rogar, y eso no le hizo mucha gracia a su exuberante orgullo.

Se sentó en una banca del parque cercano a su casa, buscando en su interior alguna idea para pedirle disculpas, pero de verdad era malo en eso, ni siquiera sabía como expresarle sus sentimientos a su propia familia, ¡Diablos! Si que era difícil, pensaba y pensaba pero nada se le venia a la mente pero… "_Ya sé que hare"_ pensó poniéndose en marcha en distinta dirección a su casa, al parecer Dios lo ilumino al fin para saber que hacer.

-O-

Todo olía delicioso, su boca ya parecía estar saboreando su deliciosa sopa de fideos fritos (yakisoba) con salsa teriyaki para acompañar, se sentía muy feliz por haberse topado con la receta vieja de su hermano entre sus libros de cocina, estaba tan emocionada, hacia mucho tiempo que no comía algo como eso (algo normal exceptuando lo de la salsa), cantaba y bailoteaba por toda la cocina llena de emoción, era tanta su alegría que incluso había olvidado el incidente con Kurosaki que había logrado que derramara un par de lagrimas en el receso mientras estaba en los baños.

-¡Oh si el yakisoba me encanta!—decía en una melodía improvisaba-¡Oh si, si, la, la, la, que emoción comeré algo delicioso!—de pronto un sonido le llamo la atención, al parecer alguien había tocado el timbre de su apartamento, miró al reloj, apenas marcaban las 6 y media de la tarde, tal vez Tatsuki-chan la había venido a visitar, o eso fue lo que pensó segundos antes de abrir la puerta y toparse con alguien que el único parecido que tenia con su mejor amiga era el carácter—¿Kurosaki-kun?—exclamo completamente inmersa en un choque emocional.

-Ho-hola Inoue—dijo mirando hacia otro lado que no fuera la chica, tenía las mejillas suavemente sonrojadas y el ceño particularmente fruncido, Orihime lo observó por unos segundos, se veía muy guapo con esa playera negra de manga larga y sus jeans obscuros, y de pronto su corazón atacó despiadadamente a los nervios de Orihime—E…yo… etto…bueno… ¿gustas pasar?—le dijo con un hilo de voz, el chico dio un paso dentro y cerro la puerta tras de si, Inoue lo guío hasta la mesa del centro y le señalo que se sentara-¿Quieres acompañarme a comer?—le soltó de repente la chica, Ichigo dudo por unos segundos su amiga era bien conocida por ser mala cocinera, pero no lo arruinaría de nuevo, no señor, no heriría sus sentimientos al negársele—Eh… si esta bien, gracias Inoue—respondió.

La chica corrió a la cocina, y se apresuró a servir dos platos con yakisoba, pero no segura si a Ichigo le gustaría acompañarlos con salsa Teriyaki decidió solo servir en su plato, camino rápidamente con una charola en brazos donde llevaba dos sodas y ambos platillos—Aquí tienes—le dijo mientras acomodaba las cosas en la mesa, Ichigo miro impactado el platillo, al parecer había tenido mucha suerte pues resulto ser comida bastante normal, la chica se acomodó un poco lejos del chico y sonriente separo sus palillos.

-Provecho—ambos dijeron y comenzaron a deleitarse con tremenda comida, al parecer quitando las locuras e improvisaciones que a veces cocinaba la chica, tenía una gran sazón y buena habilidad culinaria.

Ichigo había disfrutado cada fideo frito que paso por su boca—Estuvo delicioso Inoue—dijo frotando su estomago en signo de lo satisfecho y extasiado que había quedado—Me alegra que te gustara—le dijo la chica mientras limpiaba su boca con una servilleta, estaba feliz por que al chico le gustara su comida—Y bueno… no es que no quiera que… bueno… eh yo… ¿Qué haces aquí Kurosaki-kun?—le dijo un poco nerviosa, sintiendo como un rubor rojo se apoderaba de sus mejillas, pero no solo él, la pregunta le tomo desprevenido, había disfrutado tanto la comida que había olvidado por completo lo que en realidad había venido a hacer, y al recordarlo de nuevo sus mejillas se tornaron rojas.

-Etto… yo… bueno—dijo metiendo la mano a su bolsillo, saco una cajita negra con un moño color plateado—Toma—le dijo con los ojos cerrados y una voz ronca, la chica estiro la mano para tomar la pequeña caja con sutileza, sentía que el corazón le iba a estallar-¿Hu?—fue lo único que dijo.

Ichigo abrió los ojos al fin y la miro fijamente, la chica parecía tener un signo de interrogación por cara, lo cual le fastidio un poco-¿Acaso no puedo regalarte nada o que?—le soltó con su tipico tono de voz irritado.

La chica negó con la cabeza—N-no, no es… eso Kurosaki-Kun…pero… ¿Por qué?—dijo hecha un manojo de nervios, el chico se quedo en silencio, diablos, no estaba preparado para esa pregunta, había pensado que con solo entregárselo seria suficiente, el creyó ingenuamente que la chica entendería lo implicado en el regalo, pero no verdad, Dios si que lo despreciaba, bufó irritado por tener que contestar pero era la única alternativa—E-es…bueno… discúlpame por haber sido tan rudo esta mañana, no quería decir lo que te dije y pues yo…-no pudo terminar de explicarse cuando sintió como una cálida sensación embriagaba todo su cuerpo, Orihime lo estaba abrazando llena de alegría, Ichigo se quedo en silencio y su corazón se agito con fuerza.

-Gra-gracias Kurosaki-kun—le dijo derramando una que otra lagrima, esta vez si se permitiría llorar un poco, puesto que eran lagrimas de felicidad—De nada Inoue—susurro Ichigo y la miro enternecido mientras ella se aferraba a su pecho—¿No piensas abrirlo?—le soltó de un momento a otro, la chica reacciono y se alejó rápidamente de él, empezó a deshacer el lazo con cuidado, las manos le temblaban de emoción y en cuanto levanto la tapita pegó un grito que hizo saltar al mismo diablo del susto.

-Es hermoso Kurosaki-kun—dijo mientras sacaba un adorno para celular, de un hilo negro colgaba el cuerpo de un oso panda en pose de bailarina de ballet que tenia una pequeña tiara en su cabeza vestido con un tutu y zapatillas rosas—Escuche que le dijiste a Tatsuki que querías un nuevo adorno para tu celular y cuando lo vi te recordé entonces decidí comprártelo.

La chica se sonrojo al escuchar eso-Entonces… ¿si te importa lo que sucede en mi vida, Kurosaki-kun?—le pregunto mirando con ternura al ahora segundo objeto más preciado en su posesión (el primero son sus horquillas, regalo de su hermano).

Ichigo se puso completamente colorado de la cara—No molestes Inoue—fue lo único que respondió, ambos chicos se quedaron un rato más, platicando de lo que había sucedido hoy, e incluso Ichigo al fin supo que era lo que realmente había pasado, resulto ser que cuando Ichigo los vio iban camino a casa de Inoue para que ella pudiera ver su programa pero cuando ya estaba fuera de su casa, se dio cuenta que las llaves de su apartamento se habían caído en cuanto había sacado el celular para leer el mensaje de Tatsuki, entonces Kimura se ofreció a llevarla y como se tomaron algo de tiempo en el camino de vuelta a la casa de Inoue, pasaron junto a un puesto de ramen y él le ofreció invitarla a cenar porque ambos morían de hambre y ella no pudo negarse porque si no su estomago la mataría, Ichigo se quedo más tranquilo, sin saber porque la molestia había desaparecido de su cuerpo en cuanto supo que no habían tenido una cita.

Ya en serio, ¿Qué era lo que le estaba pasando al exshinigami? ¿Por qué de pronto la chica de cabellera naranja le ocasionaba tanto desbalance en sus emociones? Pasaba de estar enojado, a estar triste, luego feliz, y al final confundido, si que tenia serios problemas Ichigo…. Y ¿Cómo iría a resolverlos? Eso si que era un misterio.


	5. ¿Que es lo que siento por?

**NOTAS:**

**-BLEACH y sus personajes son pertenencia de Tite Kubo**

**-Todo lo que pasa aqui son puras coincidencias **

**-Ojala les guste, esta dedicado a mi novio porque le encanta el baloncesto :)**

* * *

><p><strong>V. ¿Que es lo que siento por...?<strong>

Primer día de septiembre, los campeonatos interestatales de baloncesto comenzaban hoy, para cierto chico realmente era una molestia tener que soportar todo ese ambiente lleno de gritos y riñas entre contrapartes, pero el sueldo que recibía lo obligaba a cerrar su enorme boca y aguantar hasta el ultimo instante mientras su contrato vencía.

-Muy bien equipo, yo creo fervientemente en nosotros y nuestra capacidad, me gustaría que diéramos lo mejor en este partido, no podemos defraudar a nuestra preparatoria al ser vencidos por el Instituto de Okinawa, así que ganemos, ¿están de acuerdo?—las palabras del capitán kimura fueron casi conmovedoras, todos, incluso Ichigo respondieron gritando un ronco y varonil ¡Sí capitán!, la selección de karakura tomo posiciones, 5 chicos se adentraron al campo, Ichigo y el resto se dirigieron a las bancas, Kaoru tenía toda una estrategia armada para vencer en este partido, y la participación de Ichigo en el juego constaba solo a partir del penúltimo cuarto, siendo el arma secreta del equipo no podían permitirse desperdiciar sus energías en los primeros tiempos, tenían que probar al contrincante, cansarlo un poco y luego ¡Bam! Aplastarlo como a un insecto, arrasando con el marcador y humillándolos de una manera "sana".

Durante el primer tiempo todo marchó con lentitud pocos eran los puntos que anotaban los del equipo contrario al igual que el de Karakura, en el descanso Kimura reorganizo posiciones y realizo cambio de un par de los miembros para no agotar sus energías, poniendo a otros dos en sus puestos, y dio nuevas instrucciones para cambiar de jugadas, al terminar el receso de 5 minutos, el juego recomenzó.

Ichigo miraba atento el juego, no notaba la presencia de absolutamente nadie, ni siquiera la de su estruendoso padre que gritaba emocionado de ir a un partido de su único hijo varón, su personalidad tan competitiva le ocasionaba una ligera emoción por jugar, para él, el baloncesto no era su pasión pero al igual que los otros deportes, todos implicaban la sensación de estar en un campo de batalla, luchando por ser el vencedor, ser el más fuerte, el más hábil, ¡Oh si! Tal vez no era un lugar como hueco mundo, ni habían contrincantes como los que se había enfrentado en tiempos pasados, pero era algo similar, y con eso le bastaba, le bastaba con sentir la adrenalina correr por sus venas, el sudor empapando su ropa, los estruendosos latidos de su corazón, le bastaba con saber que había alguien a quien podía vencer.

En el segundo tiempo Kimura había conseguido colocar a su equipo 4 puntos arriba del oponente al lograr un tiro de media cancha, el que por regla tiene un valor de 3 puntos, dándole una gran ventaja en el reñido partido puesto que sus contrincantes no eran ningunos principiantes, el descanso esta vez era más largo, 15 minutos exactamente, todos los chicos estaba, literalmente, echados sobre la banca, con la respiración agitada y el sudor chorreando por todos sus cuerpos, parecían perros recién bañados.

Kimura dio un vistazo y su rostro cansado se alegró inmensamente al ver que cierta chica al fin había llegado para ser espectadora de su triunfo, pues estaba seguro de que ganaría con Kurosaki bajo su mando, le saludo tímido con un suave movimiento en la mano, tratando de evitar que los chicos notaran la presencia de su adorada Ídolo, no quería que se desconcentraran y lo empezaran a agobiar con preguntas ridículas, así que solo la saludo y luego acompaño a sus cansados amigos en la banca, y comenzó a planear su siguiente movida con el equipo.

-¿Sado-kun, Uryuu-kun?—dijo Orihime mientras se sentaba a un lado de los susodichos-¿Qué hacen aquí?—les pregunto algo sorprendida, no tenia idea de que ellos disfrutaran del baloncesto tanto como para venir a ver un partido de la escuela.

-Hola Orihime-san—le saludo Uryuu, Chad solo movió la mano y le sonrió suavemente con el mismo aire reservado de siempre—Venimos a apoyar a Kurosaki, sinceramente nos genero curiosidad ver como juega este deporte—le respondió mientras miraba atento el juego, el tercer cuarto estaba por comenzar.

-¡Oh vaya que buenos amigos son!—les dijo sonriéndoles dirigiendo su mirada a las canchas, no le sorprendía el hecho de que Kurosaki-kun jugara baloncesto, eso ya lo sabía debido a que Kimura-kun un día se lo había comentado.

Luego de un rato chiflando y animando al equipo (claro retiremos a Chad de esto, el solo miraba atento), Uryuu recapacito lo que acababa de pasar, realmente se había olvidado por completo lo extraño que era ver a su amiga en un juego de este tipo, no era que a ella no le gustara el deporte o algo así, pero sinceramente no se esperaba verla ahí-¿Orihime-san?—le llamo el chico con anteojos sutilmente, la chica se volvió hacia el en respuesta a su llamado-¿Qué haces aquí?—se atrevió a preguntar sin preámbulos ni explicaciones, y esto ocasiono que Chad mirase curioso, al moreno también le había sorprendido ver a su amiga aquí por lo cual estaba interesado en la respuesta-¿Ichigo te invito?—le secundo Chad a Uryuu.

Inoue negó un par de veces con su cabeza—Me invito Kimura-kun, dijo que quería verme en su primer juego de esta temporada y yo acepte sin dudarlo—les respondió con simpleza Orihime regresando sus ojos a la cancha, estaba sorprendida de lo bien que jugaba Kimura-kun, pero aún más de lo talentoso que era Ichigo en este deporte, _"Kurosaki-kun es tan genial, es bueno en todo lo que hace, de verdad es increíble"_ pensó para si misma, sonrosando sus mejillas, sin darse cuenta de lo estupefactos que estaban sus amigos.

Uryuu seguía curioso al igual que Chad de saber más acerca de lo que Kimura le había pedido a Orihime, porque ambos estaban al tanto de que Kimura Kaoru había estado enamorado de Orihime desde hacia un tiempo, porque el mismo se los había dicho el día que fue a preguntarle cierta curiosidad que tenia el chico acerca de su amada princesa (algo que no le sorprendió ni a Ishida ni a Sado, para ellos escuchar que un chico quería a su amiga era como oír cantar a las aves por las mañanas, algo muy natural)-¿En serio? Y ¿Por qué aceptaste sin dudarlo Orihime-san?—le soltó repentinamente Uryuu, pero no podía evitarlo de verdad moría de la curiosidad.

-¿Eh?—les dijo la chica volviendo a mirarlos—Etto…. Pues porque el de verdad quería que viniera, y se puso tan feliz de que aceptara que incluso me invito a ir por un helado cuando terminara el juego—les respondió sonriente, la idea de comer un delicioso helado en compañía de su buen amigo le emocionaba mucho.

Los chicos se quedaron boquiabiertos, de verdad su amiga era muy ingenua, de seguro Kimura había usado de pretexto lo de el juego para conseguir una cita con Orihime, pero sinceramente el instinto protector de hermano mayor de Uryuu y el naturalmente instinto protector de Chad no salió a flote, porque ambos sabían que si un chico merecía salir con la dulce Orihime, ese chico era Kimura, era conocido en todo el instituto por su buena reputación y su excelente educación.

El trio de jóvenes enfoco su atención en el partido cuando escucharon como todos gritaban el apellido de Ichigo cuando su gruñón amigo había clavado el balón de una forma tan asombrosa que incluso los miembros del otro equipo se habían sorprendido de la habilidad del peli naranja, Orihime aplaudió extasiada de felicidad por las porras que le lanzaban a su adorado Kurosaki-kun, Uryuu y Chad le miraron felices del logro de su amigo, pero no mostraron ningún tipo de reacción, algo normal en ellos pues eran chicos muy reservados en cuanto a mostrar una emoción más allá del enojo entre ellos.

Así fue como el juego transcurrió, todos aplaudían las increíbles habilidades de baloncesto que Kurosaki Ichigo mostraba, se podría decir que incluso opacaba un poco el gran talento de Kimura pero esto al capitán no le importaba, pues el gran Kurosaki lo apoyaría en su victoria, así que por el podrían decir inclusive que Kurosaki merecía ser el capitán, mientras ganaran kimura no tenia ningún problema.

Cuando el cronometro llego a ceros, los pobres miembros del equipo de Okinawa apenas y podían creer lo que indicaba el marcador: Karakura 98, Okinawa 35. Era unánime, no podían ni siquiera quejarse, la victoria había sido de la preparatoria Karakura desde el momento en que el chico de cabellos color naranja claro había entrado al partido.

Las familias y amistades de cada uno de los miembros del equipo de Karakura se acercaron a felicitarlos, Isshin corrió a abrazar a su sudado y agitado hijo, el cual con molestia le lanzo a lo lejos con un golpe en la cara, Yuzu socorrió a su padre mientras Karin miraba algo enfadad la escena, Ishida, Chad e Inoue se acercaron al peli naranja-¡Vaya Kurosaki, eres realmente bueno en este deporte!—le felicito Ishida mientras acomodaba sus lentes.

-Bien hecho—le dijo Chad con los pulgares apuntando el cielo, Ichigo les agradeció con un gesto suave en la cabeza, y volvió sus ojos a una hermosa chica a lado de sus amigos-¿Inoue?

-Muy bien hecho Kurosaki-kun—le felicito con una enorme sonrisa, pero antes de que el chico le pudiera agradecer o si quiera preguntarle que hacia ella aquí, un rostro familiar apareció justo detrás de Orihime, y la voz de Kimura resonó en sus oídos-¿Estas lista Inoue-san?—pregunto con una dulce pero masculina voz, la chica se estremeció un poco con la suavidad en que las palabras de Kimura llegaron a sus oídos, ocasionando un ligero rubor en sus mejillas—Si—exclamo contenta y se giro hacia el—Bueno, nos vemos Kurosaki-kun, Uryuu-kun, Sado-kun, tengan una linda tarde de sábado—se despidió mientras caminaba a lado del enorme capitán de baloncesto.

-Por cierto muy buen trabajo Kurosaki, te veo en la practica del lunes—se despidió, desapareciendo con la chica entre la multitud que celebraba su victoria, Ichigo tenia el rostro serio, como el de una estatua, sentía que el estomago le ardía de rabia pero no entendía porque.

-¿Todo bien Kurosaki?—le pregunto Uryuu con interés, el chico había pasado de estar muy animado a tener una mirada más fría que el hielo.

-No pasa nada Ishida, me voy a casa—dijo mientras caminaba hacia la salida del gimnasio, su par de amigos lo miraron desconcertados por su cambio repentino de actitud, pero sin ánimos de intervenir decidieron darle su espacio, tal vez otro día podrían obtener la respuesta para calmar su incertidumbre, por ahora debían dejarlo tranquilo, y eso hicieron, el Quincy y el exótico moreno salieron rumbo a… algún sitio a entretenerse un sábado por la tarde, tal vez irían a entrenar en las afueras de la ciudad para matar el tiempo.

-O-

El agua helada en la ducha era un deleite para su cuerpo, tenia mucho calor, tal vez por haber hecho tanto ejercicio, apreciaba como todos sus músculos se relajaban con el paso del agua fría sobre su piel, ¡ah de verdad que la necesitaba!, cerro las llaves del agua para salir del baño, lo único que deseaba en ese momento era ponerse sus boxers y echarse sobre su cama para descansar hasta la hora de la cena, y cuando por fin cumplió su deseo sintió que la tranquilidad se apoderaba de su mente hasta que recordó el ultimo evento del día.

-¿Por qué me sentí así cuando Inoue se fue con Kimura?—se pregunto un poco triste, era extraño pero de un tiempo a acá, ciertas cosas que antes le daban lo mismo ahora le resultaban irritantes, por ejemplo no soportaba ver como Orihime reía con los absurdos chistes de Kimura durante las clases de tutoría de inglés, odiaba escuchar todos y cada uno de los comentarios que hacia Keigo sobre Inoue, y ni que decir sobre los chicos pertenecientes al club de fans de su amiga, eran una despreciable bola de idiotas a sus ojos por decir lo menos, desde aquel día en el que imagino a Kimura y a Orihime en una cita luego del malentendido que se armó por culpa de Tatsuki y sus escándalos las cosas habían cambiado, inconscientemente buscaba más estar con Inoue, sin quererlo y sin prevenirlo de repente se atrapaba a si mismo mirándola en los pasillos o en los jardines del instituto, se había vuelto más entrometido en la vida de la chica buscando en cada ocasión que podía preguntarle acerca de ella, ya sean sus gustos, sus pasatiempos, como había estado su día, etc. El punto en si era que estaba actuando extraño con Inoue y no sabia porque.

_"Tal vez me estoy volviendo loco"_ pensó y se giro sobre la cama quedando bocabajo escondiendo su rostro en la almohada, de verdad algo malo le estaba pasando y lo peor es que no tenia ni a su mejor amiga para animarlo o darle la respuesta que tanto ansiaba saber, puesto que Rukia siempre tenia la solución y la contestación a todos sus dilemas, como el día que Ulquiorra y Yammy lo habían atacado por primera vez, ese día en el que se sintió tan culpable por no haber protegido a sus amigos, en aquel tiempo ella llego justo a tiempo e incluso hizo que las cosas regresaran a la normalidad entre el e Inoue, pero ahora no la podía ni siquiera percibir, no tenia a nadie a quien pedirle una explicación o si quiera esperar que le dieran una buena paliza para hacerle abrir los ojos ante la respuesta.

-¡Demonios!—exclamo apretando su mano en forma de puño contra las sabanas-¿Por qué diablos me duele el estomago cada que la veo con Kimura o con cualquier otro? ¿Por qué no puede ser todo como antes? ¿Por qué no puede venir un maldito hollow para matarle y distraerme de estos pensamientos tan fastidiosos? ¡Mierda, Inoue ¿Qué me haz hecho?—dijo sumiendo su rostro contra la acolchonada almohada vestida con una funda azul claro.

Tenía que ser una broma, de verdad estaba diciendo tanta sandez, jamás pensó que en algún punto de la vida estaría escuchándose hablar así, o sea, ¿Qué le estaba pasando?

-O-

Cuando Orihime llego a su casa, cansada por toda la diversión de hoy, lo único que pudo hacer fue llegar y lanzarse directo a su cama, había sido un día tan divertido, luego de haber ido por el helado, Kimura-kun la llevo al parque de diversiones y a cenar una hamburguesa al centro comercial, realmente había sido un día espectacular-¡Kimura-kun es maravilloso!—exclamo mientras abrazaba una de sus almohadas pensando en el chico, no sabía por que disfrutaba tanto a lado del castaño pero sinceramente cada momento que compartía con él era el más divertido de su día, el solo pensar en la sonrisa del chico le provocaba sonreír, pero en cuanto recordaba sus ojos, esos profundos ojos color esmeralda _"Me dan cosquillas en el estomago" _pensó, pero era algo extraño porque esa sensación solo la sentía cuando veía a su amado Kurosaki-kun.

_"¿Eh? ¿Acaso yo….?" _Recordó los hermosos ojos color chocolate de su amado peli naranja, sus mejillas se colorearon de rojo y una sonrisa se planto en sus labios, hacia tanto que no pensaba en él, siempre lo tenia presente pero en los últimos meses desde que habían entrado a clases había estado tan ocupada en la escuela, su trabajo de medio tiempo y las salidas con sus amigos, en especial con Kimura-kun que había dejado de recapitular el día entero en busca de algún recuerdo sucedido en el día donde Kurosaki-kun había tenido que ver.

Honestamente algo estaba pasando, la mayoría de su tiempo ahora la pasaba recordando algún chiste o comentario tonto que Kimura-kun le hacía, su sonrisa se opaco por unos instantes al notar eso, ¿acaso se estaba olvidando de Kurosaki-kun?... No… eso no podía ser verdad, tomo su celular y con un profundo amor acaricio a la pequeña panda bailarina que colgaba de él, aquel día que Ichigo la había venido a visitar para disculparse, ese día que por la mañana había sido tan triste había terminado en convertirse uno de los mejores días de su vida, ese recuerdo reavivo sus sentimientos por el exshinigami, no, no lo estaba olvidando, solo se había distraído por culpa de Kimura Kaoru, pero ella seguía amando a Ichigo_ "Pero Kimura-kun es tan guapo y maravilloso" _ese pensamiento la tomo por sorpresa…

¿En verdad Orihime seguía amando a Ichigo como antes? :O


	6. Viajemos a la playa… ¿si?

**Notas y avisos:**

-Los personajes aqui mencionados son propiedad de** Tite Kubo**.

-Todo lo sucedido en este capitulo son **coincidencias.**

**-**Este capitulo fue gracias a que GuiltyIchihime me dio una gran sugerencia, espero les guste, el siguiente capitulo estará listo para mañana :)

* * *

><p><strong>VI. Viajemos a la playa… ¿si?<strong>

Un nuevo día en la preparatoria Karakura, los primeros exámenes del semestre estaban por terminar y el gran final sería acompañado por un viaje a una hermosa playa de Japón, absolutamente todos y cada uno de los estudiantes estaba emocionado, o al menos eso es lo que parecía, en el salón de 3-A cierto alumno no tenía ánimos de ir a la playa, y quien más va ser sino es Kurosaki Ichigo con su familiar amargura si se trataba de cosas divertidas.

-¡Genial, habrá tantas chicas en bikini que no tendré tiempo de ver a todas!—exclamo Keigo, todos los alumnos estaban felices porque la hora del almuerzo había llegado, el grupo más temido de la escuela (Solo por Kurosaki y Sado) estaban divirtiéndose en la azotea—Asano-san si sigues diciendo eso Mino-sensei no te dejara ir al viaje—le advirtió Mizuiro con amabilidad, el chico lloraba lagrimas fingidas por la formalidad con la que le hablaba el chico adicto a su celular.

-Sera divertido viajar con todos ustedes—dijo Ishida mientras arreglaba sus gafas, estaba emocionado de salir con sus amigos en un viaje normal, por lo general los únicos viajes a donde había ido con ellos involucraba riesgo de muerte y severas heridas en lugares llenos de energía espiritual.

-Lo será—le secundo Chad, que estaba sentado junto a Ichigo—Hace tiempo que no viajo a la playa, no lo hice cuando visite México, será divertido—puntualizo, Keigo se reincorporo al grupo luego de terminar su exagerado drama por haber sido llamado una vez más por su apellido.

-Si, sinceramente me entusiasma salir con ustedes chicos, luego de todo lo que vivimos hace casi 10 meses creo que nos hace falta un viaje para celebrar una vez más que salimos con vida—agrego el castaño muy animado, aunque la mayoría de las veces se comportaba como un reverendo payaso, tenia sus momentos de lucidez y tomaba una conducta relajada y agradable con sus compañeros— ¿Tu que opinas Ichigo-san?—le pregunto Mizuiro mientras se disponía a morder su emparedado de jamón y queso.

Ichigo salió de su ensimismamiento, había estado metido en sus pensamientos desde que había comenzado el receso, divagaba recordando los viejos tiempos con sus poderes de Shinigami, recordó cuando las chicas de la asociación de mujeres shinigami había organizado un viaje a la playa para relajarse, muy en su interior deseaba poder volver a tener esos tiempos consigo—Oi Kurosaki, Kujima-san te hablo—le regaño Uryuu con un tono suave pero irritado, esto hizo que al fin el peli naranja reaccionara-¿Qué sucede?—dijo mirando a sus amigos.

-¿Por qué haz estado tan callado Ichigo? ¿Todo está bien? ¿Te preocupa algo? ¿Las calificaciones? Pero si te fue muy bien—dijo hablando muy rápido Asano, asediándolo con preguntas y suposiciones a lo tonto, Ichigo frunció el ceño desesperado y le golpeo el rostro algo fastidiado, odiaba que Keigo se le acercara tanto mientras le hablaba.

-No me pasa nada idiota—le reclamo, Mizuiro sonrió al fin Ichigo había regresado de su viaje mental para convivir con ellos— ¿Qué me decías Mizuiro?—se dirigió al muchacho de cabellos lacios.

-¿Qué que opinas del viaje a la playa de este jueves, iras Ichigo?—le repitió con amabilidad, el exshinigami respondió con una negación en la cabeza-¿Por qué no iras?—dijeron todos al unísono.

-No lo sé, no tengo antojo de ir, prefiero quedarme a ayudar al viejo en la clínica—les respondió con simpleza, de pronto las chicas aparecieron en la azotea, lideradas por Tatsuki y Orihime-¡Hola a todos!—exclamó la hermosa peli naranja, el resto de las chicas solo hicieron un suave movimiento con las manos para saludarlos, mientras tomaban su lugar cerca de ellos.

-¿Inoue? ¿Tatsuki? ¿Qué hacen aquí?—dijo algo impresionado Ichigo, era extraño que se reunieran con ellos en el almuerzo más largo, por lo general los visitaban en el primer receso de 20 minutos, y luego en el 2 receso de 45 minutos la pasaban con sus amigas en los jardines de la escuela.

-¡Esa no es la forma de recibirnos Ichigo idiota!—le grito Tatsuki dándole un suave golpe en la cabeza mientras se sentaba a un lado de él-¡¿Por qué fue eso maldita?—le reclamo Ichigo, ambos se pusieron a pelear y a gritar como mocosos de kínder hasta que Ishida se harto y de un grito los calmo, obligándolos a comer el almuerzo en silencio.

Inoue le miro silenciosa, desde hacia unas cuantas semanas Ichigo se comportaba distinto con ella, la trataba bien pero evitaba mucho compartir una platica de más de 2 minutos con ella, eso la hacia sentir mal pero no tan mal como ella se imaginaria que se sentiría si su amado Ichigo la ignorara, era extraño pero aunque le importaba mucho lo que el hacia o decía, o como la tratara, realmente no le sacaba ni una lagrima su ligera frialdad al tratarla, de pronto sintió como una fuerte tensión se apoderaba del ambiente lo cual provoco que prestara atención a las situaciones que la rodeaban.

-¡Inoue-san ira conmigo en el camión!—le dijo Asano a Chizuru con una mirada asesina, parecía que una corriente eléctrica chocaba cuando la chica de preferencias femeninas miraba al chico castaño-¡En tu sueños imbécil, Mi Orihime-chan se sentara conmigo en el camión, ¿verdad mi preciosa Hime?—Chizuru miro a Orihime en busca de una respuesta positiva, la chica en discordia se comenzó a sentir nerviosa por las miradas de Asano y Chizuru sobre de ella.

-¡Dejen de acosarla pervertidos, ¿no ven que la ponen nerviosa?—les grito Tatsuki enfurecida de ver como hacían sentir a su preciada amiga-¡Es cierto dejen de presionar a Orihime-san de esa forma, ella ira con quien quiera en el camión!—la secundo Uryuu igual de enfadado, Ichigo miraba con fastidio a la chica lesbiana y a su estúpido amigo, de verdad que ambos no merecían ir con Inoue por el simple hecho de comportarse como idiotas.

-¡Mentiras, solo quieren que dejemos de preguntarle para que ustedes se puedan ir con ella en el autobús ¿cierto?—les dijo Chizuru casi gritando de lo molesta que estaba-¡Es cierto, de seguro tu y Arisawa-san quieren robarnos nuestra oportunidad ¿verdad?—le secundo Asano igual de molesto.

Tatsuki y Uryuu sintieron como si les echaran acido encima, una vena palpitaba con desesperación en la frente de ambos chicos-¡¿Qué dicen?—les gritaron al unísono, Tatsuki estaba a punto de golpearlos de lo enojada que la habían puesto con ese comentario-¡No es por eso idiotas, además Orihime ya tiene con quien irse en el camión, Uryuu y yo iremos juntos par de imbéciles!—les grito como loca, todos exceptuando a Uryuu se quedaron con la boca abierta dé la impresión.

_"¿Qué?" _pensó Ichigo al escuchar lo que había dicho Tatsuki, era su imaginación o había dicho algo de ella e Ishida, bueno no importaba, lo único que le interesaba era saber quien había sido el imbécil que tenia la suerte de ir con Inoue _"Maldición ¿Quién será el idiota que viajara a lado de MI Inoue?" _esperen un segundo, ¿de verdad había dicho eso?, y de nuevo _"¿Qué?", _los ojos de Ichigo se abrieron como platos, de nuevo con eso, ¡No por favor!.

¡¿CON QUIEN IRAS HIME-CHAN?, ¿QUIÉN TE INVITO INOUE-SAN?, NO PUEDE SER ¿QUIEN SE ATREVIÓ A ARRUINAR MI OPORTUNIDAD?, ¿EN SERIO INOUE? Todas esas preguntas la inundaron al mismo tiempo, aturdiéndola aun más, _"Gracias Tatsuki-chan" _pensó sarcásticamente, ahora tendría que dar explicaciones y escuchar todo tipo de comentarios, por eso mismo les había pedido que guardaran el secreto a Uryuu y Tatsuki, pero todo por la impulsiva rabia de su mejor amiga el secreto se había descubierto, no sabia que contestar ni a quien decirle algo primero-¿Con quien iras?—una voz demasiado familiar logro que su estomago se hiciera nudo de los nervios, Ichigo la miraba fijamente con su típico ceño fruncido acompañado de una extraña vena palpitante en su frente.

-Etto… veras Kurosaki-kun—¿Qué diablos tenia que decir? Ichigo lucia bastante molesto y lo peor es que la pobre Orihime no tenía ni una pizca de idea de que era lo que le pasaba—Dinos Inoue-san—la alentó Mizuiro muerto de la curiosidad, había observado la forma en que Ichigo había reaccionado cuando se enteraron que Orihime ya tenia acompañante, y la intriga no le permitía perderse de lo que haría su amigo cuando supiera el nombre del afortunado.

Inoue paseo sus ojos por cada una de las personas que le miraban ansiosas por la respuesta, Uryuu y Tatsuki asintieron como dándole ánimos para que hablara—Kimura Kaoru de 3B—les respondió completamente enrojecida de las mejillas, Chizuru y Asano se pusieron blancos dé la impresión, habían perdido completamente su oportunidad, incluso Chizuru a pesar de sus preferencias lo consideraba un chico de ensueño, Chad, Mizuiro y el resto de sus amigas tenían ojos de sorpresa pero una parte de ellos ya se esperaba esa respuesta, por su parte Ichigo sintió como una corriente eléctrica le recorría toda la espalda y el estomago comenzó a dolerle de solo ver las mejillas de Orihime, todas sonrosadas por mencionar al idiota de Kimura.

Ichigo se quedo en silencio no podía decir nada, sabia que si abría la boca haría algo de lo que se arrepentiría como aquella vez que ocasiono que su bella amiga se enfadara con él—Entonces ¿Quién ira?—dijo Mizuiro para tratar de ver lo que sospechaba pasaría.

Los jóvenes olvidaron su sorpresa para ponerse a platicar de todo lo que harían puesto que todos los presentes asistirían al viaje, claro con excepción de cierto peli naranja de rostro serio que seguía en silencio mientras Orihime le miraba preocupada—Etto… ¿Tu iras Kurosaki-kun?, es que no has dicho nada y me dio curiosidad—dijo con un tono de voz nervioso a causa de mirar la vena que aun palpitaba en la frente de su adorado chico.

Ichigo se mordió la lengua para controlar su tono de voz—S-si—fue lo único que dijo, Mizuiro sonrió aplaudiendo internamente su gran sentido de intuición, sabia que algo así pasaría, Ichigo luego de responder se puso de pie y camino fuera de ahí diciendo que iría al baño, aunque en realidad solo quería ir a golpear algo a la voz de ya. Orihime le miraba desaparecer tras la puerta con angustia _"¿Qué le pasara a Kurosaki-kun?" _dijo para sus adentros, de verdad que su preciado Ichigo estaba actuando muy extraño.

De pronto Asano se acercó demasiado a Ishida y con una mirada picara le dijo-Así que tú y Arisawa irán juntos ¿ah?—y de nuevo el tremendo lio que había cesado minutos antes había al fin terminado volvió a la vida, esta vez asediando a Tatsuki e Ishida.

-O-

El jueves había llegado más rápido que un relámpago, Ichigo trataba de hacer el menor ruido al igual que su padre para no despertar a sus hermanitas, el reloj marcaba las 6 de la mañana y las gemelas tendrían clase más tarde así que tenían que dormir bien para poder ir descansadas y llenas de energía a su escuela, Isshin acomodo la maleta en la cajuela de la camioneta y luego subió al asiento del piloto para poder llevar a su hijo a la preparatoria donde tomaría el autobús para viajar a la playa.

-Me alegra mucho que hayas decidido ir Ichigo—le soltó mientras ponía en marcha la camioneta, tal vez era la hora o el café que había bebido para poder despabilarse, pero estaba actuando serenamente, se estaba comportando como un padre normal, Ichigo lo miro ligeramente sorprendido, no esperaba ese comentario—Gracias… creo—le respondió a su padre.

-Hijo idiota uno no responde gracias por ese tipo de comentarios—le regaño mirando hacia el frente, pendiente de conducir adecuadamente, extrañamente el ceño del padre de Ichigo permanecía igual de fruncido que el del mismo Ichigo, ahora si parecían un espejo de lo parecidos que se veían—Tch… no tienes porqué insultarme viejo idiota.

-Como sea, compórtate bien y trata de ser cuidadoso con cualquier cosa que hagas… y con cualquier cosa sabes muy bien a que me refiero—le advirtió con un tono severo, Ichigo solo le miraba desconcertado, ¿Ese era su padre?

-¿De que hablas viejo? No se a que te refieres—dijo recargando su brazo a la puerta, posando su barbilla en el inicio de su palma, tenia mucho sueño y sinceramente no tenia nada de ganas de ir, solo había aceptado por… _"Espera… ¿Por qué acepte?"_ pensó y de pronto recordó lo que había dicho Inoue de que iría con Kimura en el autobús, entonces de nuevo ese extraño ardor ataco su estomago—Mierda, ¿ahora que me cayo mal al estomago?—dijo casi en un susurro.

-No te hagas el que no sabes, también tuve tu edad y fui a muchos viajes en la preparatoria, se lo que hacen los jóvenes cuando están solos y sin supervisión de sus padres, así que por favor se cuidadoso y no caigas en lo que yo llamo "el hechizo del mar"—le dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro, el recuerdo de su difunta esposa mirando la luna mientras el mar se movía con suavidad, de verdad que aun a estas alturas del partido no podía creer lo hermosa que fue Mazaki desde tan joven, recordó aquel día que la vio por primera vez en uno de los viajes escolares a Okinawa, ¡Por Dios! Que el mar, la luna, la playa, todo habían conspirado para que se enamorase tanto de ella con solo una mirada, por eso el consideraba que la playa tenia un poder extraño sobre el corazón de las personas, pues fue en aquel viaje cuando conoció a su alma gemela.

-¿Qué? ¿De que hablas? Y ¿Qué es esa estupidez del hechizo del mar?—le soltó Ichigo con fastidio, no estaba de humor para escuchar las tonterías de su padre, pero callarlo le costaría un drama ridículo de los que siempre se armaba el viejo.

-Mira Ichigo, no te hagas el tonto, muy bien sabes que los chicos de tu edad solo buscan tener sexo con chicas hermosas y jóvenes como las de su preparatoria, así que por favor solo ten cuidado, te—Ichigo sintió que el calor se le subía a la cara, ¿En serio había escuchado lo que escucho? ¡Por Dios! Su padre no podía ser más fastidioso porque Dios no se lo permitía— ¡Viejo loco! ¿Por quien me tomas? No soy un pervertido como tú o mis amigos ¡Tch… que molestia contigo!—le dijo histérico.

-Esta bien, esta bien, solo mira… en caso de que tú—lo miro con cautela, Ichigo solo estaba esperando a que le diera una buena razón para golpearlo—O tus amigos quieran dejarse llevar por sus emociones e instintos, guarde una caja de preservativos en la bolsa izquierda del costado de tu maleta, y antes de que vayas a golpearme, entiéndeme ¿si? Soy tu padre pero también fui joven, no quiero que te suceda lo mismo que a tu madre y a mí, que aunque no fue en una época donde éramos tan jóvenes, si te tuvimos a muy temprana edad por un descuido—termino de decir, el rostro de Ichigo se relajo un poco cuando su padre menciono a su madre—Como sea—fue lo único que respondió, bueno al menos esta vez su padre se comportaba, bueno, como un padre.

Se mantuvieron en silencio hasta llegar a la preparatoria, ambos metidos en sus propios mundos, uno recordando épocas hermosas de su juventud y el otro haciéndose miles de preguntas sobre que seria lo que sucedería en estos 4 días que estaría fuera de casa.

-Bueno viejo gracias por traerme—le dijo mientras bajaba la maleta de la cajuela, se acercó a la ventana del copiloto para despedirse, su padre tenia una sonrisa maliciosa en el rostro— ¿Qué te pasa?—le pregunto Ichigo, al parecer su antiguo padre había regresado, Isshin señalo a su grupo de amigos, Inoue y Tatsuki estaban con todos los chicos esperando por él.

-Por favor, si te dejas llevar que sea con Orihime-chan, es tan hermosa, y tiene un pec…—unas gotitas de sangre escurrieron por la nariz de Isshin, Ichigo sintió que la sangre le hervía-¡Maldito viejo pervertido! ¡Cochino asqueroso deja de imaginarte porquerías entre ella y yo!—se había metido casi completamente por la ventana para golpear a su padre, Isshin le pedía a gritos que lo dejara, llorando y suplicando a Mazaki por un hijo más amable, Ichigo lo soltó luego de dejarle un ojo morado, esta vez si se había pasado de listo su padre imbécil, nada más por que tenia prisa no le hizo nada más pero se juro a si mismo que cuando regresara le terminaría de dar una buena paliza, Isshin se arrancó aterrado de que su hijo lo fuera a golpear, dejando a un Ichigo sumamente molesto cerca de uno de los autobuses.

-Bueno chicos, por favor todos a sus respectivos autobuses, los terceros por favor suban al autobús rojo, los de primero y segundo por favor diríjanse al azul y el negro—les instruyo la maestra Mino, ella seria la encargada de vigilar a los 85 estudiantes que habían aceptado ir al viaje, junto con el profesor de inglés (su actual novio).

Cuando Ichigo alcanzo a sus amigos dentro del camión, afortunadamente un asiento libre estaba junto a Chad pero su suerte se burlo de él cuando noto que sus compañeros de a lado eran nada más ni nada menos que Orihime y Kimura, ambos estaban sonrientes platicando muy a gusto, tan a gusto que ni siquiera notaron la presencia del peli naranja, el camión se puso en marcha y ahí fue cuando Ichigo comenzó a arrepentirse de haber aceptado venir.


	7. ¿Sera suerte?

**NOTAS:**

**-BLEACH y sus personajes son pertenencia de Tite Kubo**

**-Todo lo que pasa aqui son puras coincidencias **

**-Ojala les guste :D**

* * *

><p><strong>VI. ¿Sera suerte?<strong>

Su estomago resonó como un gruñido, apenas llevaban 2 horas de camino pero moría de hambre la dulce Orihime, recordó que había guardado una manzana en su bolso de mano, peor la había dejado en los compartimentos de la parte de arriba, sobre las filas de asientos, Kimura-kun estaba cómodamente dormido, en si, todo el autobús parecía estar descansando a excepción de alguno que otro murmuro que se escuchaba de alguna chica que platicaba felizmente con alguna de sus amigas.

Orihime tenia mucho miedo de hacer algún ruido que despertara a su preciado Kimura-kun, o a su amado Kurosaki-kun, ambos dormían plácidamente, uno contra la ventana y el otro con la cabeza apoyada en el gran hombro de Chad que también yacía dormido, al igual que sus amigos, Tatsuki iba detrás de Orihime recostada sobre el hombro de Uryuu mientras el Quincy tenia la cabeza acomodada sobre la de la karateca, Mizuiro, Keigo, Chizuru, Rin, y Ayame estaban desperdigados cerca de donde estaba la peli naranja todos igualmente dormidos.

Con sumo cuidado se levanto y se puso de puntitas para alcanzar el compartimento que era acorde a su número de asiento, pero para su mala suerte, justo en ese preciso instante, antes de que si quiera pudiera abrir el compartimiento, el camión se sacudió al pasar sobre un agujero en la carretera, lo que hizo que la chica se desbalanceara y resbalara sobre uno de sus compañeros, gracias al cielo se había aguantado el grito (impresionantemente su personalidad tan considerada le ayudo a prevenir un estruendoso alarido de su parte que despertara a sus compañeros pero para poder logarlo tuvo que morderse el labio inferior de su boca) cuando abrió los ojos para ver a quien le debía una disculpa por haberle caído encima, su corazón se agito a mil por hora, sonrosando sus mejillas.

Ichigo la miraba desconcertado, el peso de Orihime al caer sobre su cuerpo lo había sorprendido, e incluso asustado, pues no fue algo que se esperaba que pasara mientras dormía plácidamente—¿Inoue?—le dijo con voz muy bajita, muy consciente de que Chad dormía y no quería despertarlo—¿Estas bien?—le dijo con las mejillas un poco rojas, se sentía muy bien el calor de la chica sobre su cuerpo.

-Etto… yo—susurro nerviosa—Lo que pasa es que me despertó el hambre, y recordé que tenia una manzana en mi bolsa, pero estaba en el compartimiento y cuando me pare por ella el camión se movió bruscamente y bueno, yo realmente lo siento, no quería caer sobre ti pero no pude evitarlo—le explico, Ichigo la miro enternecido, se veía tan linda cuando se ponía nerviosa y toda colorada, y olía tan bien, tal vez era su perfume el que emanaba esa esencia a fresas con chocolate _"¿Qué estas pensando idiota?"_ se regaño a si mismo, no era momento para andarse distrayendo en tonterías, su mirada se centro en el labio inferior de Orihime, tenia un poco de sangre sobre el— ¿Por qué tienes así el labio?—le dijo preocupado.

-Tal vez fue cuando me mordí para no gritar—le respondió, Ichigo limpio con ternura la mancha de esos hermosos y carnosos labios que tanto disfrutaba mirar cuando sonreían, la chica se puso morada de los nervios—Debiste haber gritado mejor—la regaño y con suavidad la ayudo a levantarse y la guio a su lugar, mientras ella se sentaba preguntándose que era lo que hacia Ichigo, el peli naranja se levanto y abrió su compartimiento, de su mochila saco una bolsa con emparedado dentro dividido por la mitad, se agacho hasta Inoue y le entrego una mitad—Una manzana no te dejara satisfecha—le dijo mientras regresaba a su asiento.

-Gracias Kurosaki-kun—se sentía muy feliz, Ichigo había sido tan lindo con ella—No tenias por que…-el chico ya sabia lo que seguiría en esa frase así que se apresuró a interrumpirla—Solo comételo, si todavía tienes hambre cuando termines, solo dime y te pasare tu manzana ¿de acuerdo Inoue?—la chica asintió feliz y comenzó a morder el delicioso sándwich que le había preparado Yuzu a su amado Ichigo, el peli naranja la miro con una tenue sonrisa, no sabia por que, pero toda esa duda y molestia que sentía por haber venido al viaje comenzaba a disiparse, otorgándole una sensación de esperanza, tal vez este viaje seria el mejor de su vida.

_"¿Qué me esta pasando?"_ pensó cuando se dio cuenta de el extraño hormigueo dentro de su estomago, se sentía ansioso de llegar a la playa.

-O-

Al fin habían llegado, luego de casi 9 horas de viaje al fin habían llegado a la playa, todos los chicos en los autobuses se estiraban y bostezaban un poco para despertarse, estaban muy emocionados por al fin llegar—Bueno iré a pedir las habitaciones, mientras ustedes vayan a divertirse—les dijo la maestra que iba tomada del profesor Michael, un rubio de ojos azules, bastante guapo, sonaba más relajada que de costumbre.

Los estudiantes gritaron al unísono—Si, sensei—y corrieron fuera del hotel hacia la playa que estaba a unos pasos de la piscina, Kimura tomo de la mano a Orihime y la guio con el hacia el mar, Inoue le había prometido darle lecciones de natación puesto que el chico era bueno para el baloncesto pero no sabia ni siquiera flotar, así que además de tener la ventaja de convivir con su preciosa Orihime en bikini también aprendería algo nuevo-¡Con cuidado Kimura!—le grito Tatsuki mientras iba tras ellos, arrastrando consigo a Uryuu, Chizuru no se quedo atrás, no permitiría que su princesa estuviera solamente con Kimura.

Por su parte Keigo, Mizuiro, Chad e Ichigo caminaban a paso lento hacia la playa, Ichigo se sentía algo enojado por el hecho de que Kimura se llevara a Inoue lejos de ellos pero al ver el mar, extrañamente se sintió relajado, como que por más molesto que quisiera estar, el calor, la luz del sol, la brisa marina, el sonido de las olas, en si todo el ambiente lo obligaban a sentirse un poco más relajado de lo usual.

-¿Les parece que rentemos unas motos acuáticas y compitamos?—les propuso Keigo sonriendo de la emoción por haber llegado a la playa.

-De acuerdo, el que pierda paga la cena de todos—dijo Chad un poco más alegre de lo normal—Les pateare el trasero—puntualizo, el trio de hombres pálidos le miraban con la boca abierta, al parecer la playa trastornaba por completo la personalidad de su eternamente serio amigo, o sea, no era que estuviera sonriente ni nada por el estilo, pero si hablaba un poco más lleno de emoción, no con su tono naturalmente estoico y escaso de vida.

-¿Estas bien Chad?—le pregunto Ichigo mirándolo con el rostro hecho un signo de interrogación—Déjalo ser Ichigo, la playa pone de buen humor a todos—le dijo Mizuiro sonriente de ver lo felices que estaban sus amigos.

-Esta bien, creo que entiendo—le respondió Ichigo y se pusieron en marcha— ¡Vamos!—exclamo Keigo con entusiasmo señalando una cabaña que rentaba motos acuáticas, tablas de surf y equipos de buceo.

Mientras el grupo de chicos se divertía haciendo competencias para ver quien pagaba la cena, del lado de la piscina estaban el grupo de las chicas, Ayame, Rin y Tatsuki tomaban el sol plácidamente en los camastros blancos que rodeaban la alberca, Ishida se ponía enormes cantidades de protector solar para evitar quemaduras sobre su delicada piel, se giro hacia la playa y vio a sus amigos acarreando motos acuáticas, volvió la vista a Tatsuki y ella asintió la cabeza como si aprobara que Ishida decidiera alcanzar a sus amigos en el mar, el Quincy desapareció rápidamente de ahí, tenia más ánimos de subirse a una peligrosa moto que estar sentado mirando a las chicas ocasionarse un futuro y severo cáncer de piel.

Chizuru y Kimura casi se van de boca cuando Orihime regreso de los cambiadores, su cabello estaba recogido en una coleta alta, mientras sus horquillas estaban acomodadas juntas cerca de su flequillo, pero no fue por el peinado por lo que la chica y el basquetbolista se sonrojaron y sintieron que su nariz sangraba por excitación, la bella peli naranja lucia su curvilíneo y hermoso cuerpo en un bikini negro que cubría una parte de su abdomen, similar a un traje de baño pero mantenía descubierta toda la espalda y parte de su cintura, sus caderas se cubrían con un pareo color blanco, llevaba unas sandalias negras con pedrería en las correas de los dedos de los pies.

-¡Luces hermosa!—exclamaron ambos al unísono, luego se miraron entre si para sonreírse con malicia, intentando dejar claro de quien era la princesa de cabellos naranjas.

-G-gracias Kimura-kun, Chizuru-chan—dijo mientras dejaba su pareo sobre uno de los camastros y se quitaba las sandalias para adentrarse a la gran piscina, no había mucha gente, y los que habían eran en su mayoría americanos o los mismos estudiantes de la preparatoria, Chizuru la miro feliz pero no quiso acompañarla al agua, se sentía con mas antojo de seguir bronceando su piel.

-¡Que bien que elegiste ese bikini, me gusto más que el rojo que encontraste primero!—la felicito Tatsuki acomodando sus lentes de sol, ella también lucia hermosa en su bikini blanco con rayas de color azul marino y rojo, parecía una marinerita, pero una muy linda.

-También me gusto mucho el que tu elegiste Tatsuki, de seguro le gusto mucho a-Tatsuki le lanzo la botella del protector solar a la cabeza—Cállate Hime—espeto y regreso a su cómoda posición para tomar el sol.

-Muy bien, ¿Y que me enseñaras Orihime… perdón Inoue-chan?—le dijo el chico apenado, estaba tan nervioso por lo bella que se veía que hasta se atrevió a llamarla por su nombre.

-N-no te preocupes, llámame Orihime, no hay problema, ¿esta bien Kimura-…—Kaoru se acercó un poco a ella para tomar su mano y ayudarla a terminar de bajar los escalones dentro de la alberca—Kaoru, por favor, si yo ahora te llamare por tu nombre entonces creo que lo justo es que me llames Kaoru, Orihime-chan—ella se sonrojo, el siempre tan caballeroso y educado, además no podía negar que se veía muy guapo con esos largos shorts rojos para nadar.

-Gracias, Kaoru-kun, eres fantástico—el chico la miro impactado, lo ultimo ni siquiera la misma Orihime se había esperado decirlo—Etto…. Yo… amh—decía hecha un manojo de nervios la chica—También creo que eres fantástica—dijo el chico con una gran sonrisa y sus mejillas rojas como las manzanas.

Ambos jóvenes se dispusieron a nadar, uno para aprender y otro para enseñar, Orihime reía cuando Kaoru le hacia creer que se ahogaría, no se sentía preocupada porque sabia que un joven de casi 2 metros de altura no podía ahogarse en una piscina que apenas y alcanzaba un metro con 50 cm de profundidad.

Luego de unas cuantas horas en la que los jóvenes del instituto Karakura la pasaron jugando en el mar, bronceándose, nadando, comiendo botanas, y tomando fotografías para sus utilizadas redes sociales, la noche llego y la maestra les pidió que todos se reunieran en el lobby del hotel para hacer la respectiva repartición de habitaciones aunque en el fondo sabia que todos se dispersarían para estar con sus parejas o sus amigas del alma aun así tenia que hacer la distribución de cuartos conforme a su lista.

-Muy bien, ahora todos a sus habitaciones por favor, ya mañana tendrán tiempo de disfrutar ahorita ya es muy tarde como para permitir que anden fuera tan tarde, lo que quieran hacer háganlo dentro de las instalaciones del hotel—les dijo luego de que termino de repartir llaves—Por cierto a aquellos que les toco habitaciones con solo una cama, lo siento no hay cambios—les dijo antes de despedirse.

-Lo siento Tatsuki-chan, yo quería que me tocara contigo—le dijo Orihime algo triste mientras estaban en el ascensor—No te preocupes Hime, al menos no nos toco con Chizuru a ninguna de las dos—dijo aliviada, de verdad le apreciaba mucho pero tenia ciertas mañas pervertidas que de solo pensar en verla dormir desnuda el rostro se le tornaba verde, así que, si se sentía aliviada por no tener que compartir habitación con ella, y todavía más aliviada de que su mejor amiga tampoco lo hiciera, Orihime rio por las expresiones de Tatsuki—Bueno aquí me bajo Hime, mañana te espero en el restaurante a las 9 para desayunar con todos, avísale a los chicos en caso de que los veas—dijo Tatsuki cuando el ascensor se detuvo en el piso número 5, a Orihime le había tocado habitación en el piso 7.

-Si, yo les aviso, que descanses Tatsuki-chan, buenas noches—se despidió la chica, su mejor amiga desapareció cuando las puertas del ascensor se cerraron, estaba feliz de que al menos le tocara con una de sus amigas.

Cuando al fin llego a su correspondiente piso, se acercó hasta su habitación, la tarjeta decía 708, metió la tarjeta en la chapa eléctrica de la habitación y cuando la abrió se sorprendió, tenia una sola cama pero era enorme en cuanto a su dimensión, el baño era hermoso y amplio con una gran tina blanca y el balcón era muy amplio, fácilmente 4 o 5 personas podrían estar sobre el sin sentirse incomodas por la falta de espacio, además la vista del mar era divina, podía apreciar todo el horizonte, se adentro al armario/vestidor y comenzó a acomodar sus cosas en las repisas, serian 4 días los que estaría hospedada entonces lo normal era desempacar todo para tener las cosas a la mano.

De pronto la voz de Ayame se escucho próxima a donde estaba ella— ¿Orihime?—preguntaba la pequeña chica de cabello color miel, lacio y cortito se adentro en la habitación-¿Qué sucede Ayame-chan? Aquí estoy—le respondió Inoue, la chica se aproximó al vestidor.

-Al fin te encuentro, Hime-chan tengo algo que pedirte—le dijo sonriente la chica, Orihime asintió animándola a seguir hablando—Bueno, veras, mira resulta que mi novio quiere que duerma con él y me dijo que te preguntara si no tenias problema en que su compañero durmiera contigo, dice que no es mal chico y pues que él te asegura que no te hará nada porque se dice que es gay y cosas por el estilo, pero no se decirte quien es—le dijo con las mejillas sonrosadas.

Orihime la miro con ternura, ella confiaba en que no le mentía además siendo una partidaria del amor y las relaciones de pareja, la princesa no podía dar una negativa como respuesta—No te preocupes Ayame-chan, solo dale tu llave al chico con quien me quedare, del resto yo me hago cargo—le respondió con una gran sonrisa, estaba emocionada por su amiga.

La pequeña de cabellos color miel salto de felicidad y abrazo a su amiga eufórica—Mil gracias Orihime-chan, eres la mejor amiga del mundo, mañana te prometo que Ken-chan y yo te daremos un gran regalo sorpresa—le dijo a gritos de felicidad.

-No es necesario, diviértete mucho ¿esta bien?—le dijo Inoue mientras veía como su amiga caminaba fuera de la habitación, ella asintió en respuesta y le dio las buenas noches luego desapareció tras la puerta del cuarto que se cerro a la par que ella salió de ahí, ¿Quién seria el chico que dormiría con ella? Esa pregunta le rondaba por la cabeza mientras continuaba acomodando sus cosas, esperaba fuera alguien conocido si quiera.

-O-

Ichigo y sus amigos estaban en el restaurante, al parecer esta vez Mizuiro les invitaría la cena pues había sido el ultimo en llegar al muelle donde habían marcado la meta para ganar la carrera, Keigo tenia el estomago botado de tanta comida que había probado esta noche, Ichigo se sentía completamente satisfecho, los mariscos que se había comido le llenaron a lo grande, Chad e Ishida habían disfrutado de un delicioso filete de pescado que también les había dejado satisfechos.

-Y ¿Con quien te toco quedarte Ichigo?—le pregunto Asano mientras se golpeaba el estomago feliz de la vida, cierto, Mizuiro y Keigo habían tenido la fortuna de quedar en la misma habitación al igual que Sado e Ishida, para su mala suerte Ichigo había sido colocado con otro chico de su año del cual no tenia ni idea de quien seria.

-No estoy seguro, solo sé que se apellida Sato—dijo indiferente a la situación, no le parecía muy cómodo el hecho de tener que dormir con un extraño pero tampoco le disgustaba al grao de enfadarlo o algo por el estilo.

-Bueno, creo que es hora de que no retiremos—dijo Mizuiro cuando vio venir a la mesera de vuelta con su tarjeta de crédito, la linda mesera le guiño un ojo al encantador muchacho y puso en sus manos el pequeño y rectangular plástico negro.

Los 5 chicos se pusieron de pie, y se dirigieron contentos de la deliciosa cena al ascensor, Uryuu y Chad fueron los primeros en bajar deteniendo el elevador en el 3 piso, el segundo fue Ichigo deteniéndolo en el 6 piso y el par de chicos restantes termino bajando de ultimo en el 9 piso del hotel.

-616, 616, 616—repetía Ichigo en busca de su habitación, cuando al fin lo logro saco la pequeña tarjeta de su bolsillo pero antes de que pudiera introducirla la puerta se abrió por si sola mostrando a un chico rubio de ojos color chocolate—Buenas noches Kurosaki—le saludo amistoso, Ichigo le miro con seriedad pero respondió con cortesía—Bueno… nada más quería decirte que la maestra me pidió que te diera esta tarjeta porque cometió un error dijo que te tocaba en otra habitación—le soltó con sencillez.

-Ah, lo siento no tenia idea, Gracias Sato—le respondió tranquilamente Ichigo—Noches—se despidió amablemente—No te preocupes Kurosaki, buenas noches—le respondió sonriente el chico rubio, e Ichigo volvió hacia el ascensor que estaba por ahí, pico un numero y enseguida apareció en otro pasillo, camino en busca de su nueva habitación.

-Aquí es—dijo mientras abría la habitación, cuando entro se topo con la forma de un bulto cubierto por sabanas—Supongo ya ha de estar dormido—se dijo silenciosamente, no quiso encender las luces de la habitación para evitar despertar a su compañero—Bien, me alumbrare con el celular—dijo mientras cerraba la puerta tras de si.

708, era el numero en metal dorado que adornaba la puerta blanca de la habitación de Ichigo.


	8. ¿Tortura o Fortuna?

**Notas y avisos:**

-Los personajes aqui mencionados son propiedad de** Tite Kubo**.

-Todo lo sucedido en este capitulo son **coincidencias.**

**-**Este capitulo va dedicado a mi hermosisimo novio, lo amo con todo mi ser, gracias por regalarme la inspiración que necesito.

-Ojala les guste a todos ;D

* * *

><p><strong>VIII. ¿Tortura o Fortuna?<strong>

¡Que cómodo colchón! Al menos eso pensaba Ichigo entre sueños, en verdad la escuela se había lucido con el hotel que contrataron, las sabanas eran suaves como la seda, las almohadas parecían algodones de lo pachoncitas que estaban, el chico abrió los ojos para mirar que hora era en su celular, _"7:30, mierda desperté muy temprano"_ pensó y acomodo de nuevo el teléfono en su mesa de noche, se dio la vuelta y comenzó a buscar el lado frio de la cama, se veía tan gracioso recorriendo la cama a ciegas, moviéndose de un lado a otro hasta que de pronto topo con algo muy suave y cálido _"que rico se siente"_ dijo en su mente mientras acurrucaba su cara contra lo que ingenuamente creía que era otra almohada _"¡¿Pero que diablos? Una almohada no palpita!"_ pensó antes de abrir los ojos, y de pronto un grito obligo a que Ichigo saliera disparado de la cama y cayera en el suelo.

-¡¿Por qué me estas tocando pervertido?—grito una Orihime furiosa, tal vez era porque no esperaba despertar con un hombre aprovechándose de su cuerpo, o su mal humor se debió a que su compañero de cama se la paso moviéndose y hablando dormido toda la noche sin dejarla dormir ni un poco.

Ichigo se levanto y sintió como su cara estaba más roja que un tomate-¡¿Inoue?—exclamo señalándola fuera de la cama, la chica estaba parada sobre el colchón con una mirada llena de terror y enojo-¡¿Kurosaki-kun?—dijo cambiando su semblante lleno de rabia a uno lleno de sorpresa, ambos se quedaron mirando, se analizaban de pies a cabeza para asegurarse de que no fuera un sueño.

Orihime sonroso sus mejillas, el peli naranja se veía tan guapo con su short y su playera negra de dormir, su cabello estaba todo revuelto por la almohada y las mejillas del chico estaban completamente rojas, por su parte Ichigo casi se va de boca cuando vio el corto camisón de satín que llegaba arriba de las rodillas de las perfectas piernas de Orihime, el escote en forma de v cubría a la perfección sus pechos pero aun así mantenía la parte de enfrente descubierta de una forma muy sensual a los ojos del chico, el rostro de Inoue estaba más rojo que la salsa cátsup y su cabello estaba algo revuelto.

-¡¿Estas bien Kurosaki-kun? Te esta sangrando la nariz?—dijo Inoue preocupada, se inclino sobre la cama y gateo hasta donde estaba Ichigo, el cual al observarla haciendo eso sintió la urgencia de tomar una ducha muy, muy, muy fría-¿Por qué estas tu aquí?—exclamo con voz nerviosa.

La chica movió su cabeza a un lado en sinónimo de interrogatoria—Lo mismo he de preguntarte yo, estas es mi habitación ¿Tu que haces aquí?—dijo sentándose sobre sus piernas que seguían reposando en el sillón.

-¿De que hablas? Esta es mi habitación—dijo limpiando la sangre que caía de su nariz, ¡Dios mio! ¿Acaso el mundo lo quería castigar por algo que hizo o torturarlo por simple gusto? _"Además ¿Por qué con ella Dios? Tenías que elegir justamente a Inoue para esto ¿cierto?"_ pensó angustiado—Ayer Sato me dijo que la sensei se había equivocado y que esta era mi habitación—se explico.

-¿Sato-kun? ¿Sato Ken-kun?—dijo sorprendida, así que el compañero gay del novio de Ayame era su amado Kurosaki-kun, eso no tenía lógica _"Kurosaki-kun no es gay" _pensó y se echo a reír, ahora que ya sabia la razón por la que Ichigo estaba ahí, todo parecía ser muy gracioso, o tal vez eran los nervios los que la traicionaba-¿De que te ríes Inoue?—le dijo y se acercó a la orilla de la cama para tomar asiento a un lado de su risueña amiga.

-¿Quieres saber?—le dijo limpiándose unas lagrimas de sus ojos, le era tan divertida la situación que hasta la hizo llorar de risa, Ichigo asintió con cautela mirándola directo a sus bellos ojos grises—Bueno, lo que pasa es que Ayame-chan es novia de Sato-kun y ambos querían dormir juntos entonces me pidieron permiso para dejar venir a dormir a su compañero conmigo y yo acepte feliz de la vida, solo que no sabia que eras tu Kurosaki-kun—se explico, Ichigo no sabia si sentirse feliz por lo buena amiga que era Orihime o sentirse enojado por lo descuidada que había sido su amiga, mira que dejar que un hombre que no conoce venga y duerma con ella, realmente tuvo suerte de que fuera el y no un pervertido de los que iban en la preparatoria.

-¿Por qué aceptaste tan feliz de la vida Inoue? Pudiste haber tenido un mal rato si te tocaba algún aprovechado—se apresuró a decir, al parecer había optado por sentirse enfadado, esa niña le iba a causar un infarto algún día por andar haciendo cosas tan imprudentes.

-Etto… porque… bueno no hace falta que te diga—dijo algo nerviosa, no estaba segura de como reaccionaria Ichigo si se enterara con que argumento se convenció para aceptar—Dime Inoue—le dijo, comenzó a concluir un sinfín de cosas, cosas nada agradables respecto a su amiga, ¿Qué tal si había creído que Kimura era el compañero de Sato y por eso acepto?—Etto… es que Ayame me dijo que el compañero de cuarto de Sato-kun era gay—dijo casi susurrando y muy apenada.

-¡¿Qué?—grito Ichigo, una parte de él se sintió aliviado de que fuera por eso y no porque creyera que era Kimura quien dormiría con ella, pero otra parte y la más grande de todas se sintió furioso, una cosa es que le molestaran por su cabello o su actitud pero ¿andar diciendo que es gay? Eso era imperdonable, se juro a si mismo que haría pagar con sangre a todos los imbéciles que esparcieron ese chisme.

Orihime rio nerviosa—Pero no te preocupes yo sé que no eres gay, Kurosaki-kun es un hombre muy masculino para tener esas preferencias—se explico sonriente, Ichigo la miro impactado, era muy ingenua "_Ser masculino no tiene que ver con ser…Mierda, eso a mi que me importa, lo bueno es que no cree semejantes mentiras"_ pensó aliviado de que al menos ella no pensara así de él.

-Gracias… pero muy mal Inoue—le dijo golpeando con un dedo la frente de la chica-¿Hice algo malo Kurosaki-kun?—dijo angustiada, tal vez le había ofendido o algo así—Si, no debiste aceptar dormir con un chico solo porque te dijeron que era gay, sea gay o no, una chica solo puede dormir con un hombre que sea su novio o su esposo—le explico con un tono paternal sacudiendo un poco el fleco de la chica.

-Lo siento—dijo sintiéndose muy mal, ahora que lo pensaba, no fue muy correcto lo que hizo—Entonces ¿Qué haremos?—le pregunto en busca de una solución al dilema que sabia que se presento en la cabeza del chico, la chica intuía sin temor a equivocarse que Ichigo se estaba preguntando si era correcto permanecer el resto de las vacaciones con ella en la misma habitación o pedir un cambio, e Inoue estaba en lo correcto.

-Supongo que—la miro en busca de alguna señal o algo por el estilo que le diera la respuesta pero nada, no encontró nada, su corazón le pedía a gritos que se quedara pero su mente se cuestionaba si era lo correcto _"¿Qué debo hacer?" _pensó—Inoue… ¿Tienes algún problema si me quedo aquí? Te prometo que no volveré a tocarte, de verdad discúlpame, si quieres ponemos almohadas entre nosotros para evitar incidentes como el de hoy—dijo temblando de los nervios, al parecer Ichigo opto por seguir los deseos de su corazón, Orihime sonroso sus mejillas y negó un par de veces con la cabeza—No, no me molesta, hagamos eso—respondió con una hermosa sonrisa dedicada únicamente a Ichigo.

-Bien… entonces me duchare primero, si no te importa, tengo mucho calor—se explico poniéndose en marcha al baño, Inoue asintió feliz de la vida, ambos tenían el estomago lleno de mariposas y como no lo tendrían así si iban a pasar 4 largos días compartiendo una hermosa habitación, en una playa divina y con la posibilidad de que mil y un cosas pasen entre ellos.

Inoue se dirigió al vestidor para comenzar a preparar sus cosas, ahora que sabia que Kurosaki-kun estaría en la habitación debía de ser más cuidadosa para el momento de ducharse, vestirse, o hacer cualquier cosa que implique descubrir su cuerpo.

-O-

Inoue se veía muy linda con el vestido corto de manta y las sandalias que llevaba puestos, su cabello lucia hermoso cubierto por ese sombrero playero que había combinado con su atuendo, Ichigo la miro por un momento _"En verdad se ve linda"_ esta vez no se regañaría ni se preguntaría lo que le sucedía, raramente se sentía calmado con ganas de permitir que las cosas fluyeran, sin cuestionarse nada ni exigirse nada— ¿Lista?—le dijo amablemente a la chica, su ceño se mantenía fruncido mas en sus labios se dibujaba una tenue sonrisa que le brindaba un aire relajado a su siempre serio rostro.

-Si, Kurosaki-kun—le respondió animada y salió de la habitación, él también lucia muy guapo con las bermudas azul marinas y la camiseta blanca sin mangas que llevaba puestas, las sandalias no le lucían mal pero no era algo a lo que estaba acostumbrado, Inoue llevaba una bolsa de tamaño mediano donde guardaba el protector solar, su pareo y un par de lentes de sol (unos eran de Ichigo), cuando el peli naranja cerro la puerto ambos se dispusieron a subir en el elevador—Oi, Inoue… creo que deberíamos guardar en secreto que compartimos habitación ¿si?—le dijo mientras picaba el botón que los llevaría a la planta baja del hotel donde estaba el restaurant y de seguro todos sus amigos ahí esperándolos.

-Si, yo también lo creo, si todos se llegan a enterar de seguro comenzarían a molestarnos y hacer muchas preguntas—le dijo con dulzura, sinceramente estaba completamente de acuerdo con Ichigo, prefería mantener un secreto a tener que soportar todo el acoso que se les vendría encima si sus amigos se llegasen a enterar, luego de esa breve platica se mantuvieron en silencio, ambos perdidos en sus mundos internos, hasta que el timbre de aviso del elevador los despertó, habían llegado al fin a su destino, ambos salieron del ascensor y se pusieron en marcha hacia el restaurante del hotel.

Cuando al fin llegaron el delicioso aroma de comida recién hecha les abrió el apetito, realmente se veía exquisito todo lo que había en el buffet, su grupo de amigos ya estaba esperándolos en una gran mesa, Tatsuki, Uryuu, Keigo, Chad, Mizuiro, Chizuru, y Rin los saludaron ansiosos para poder comenzar—Buenos días a todos—les saludo Inoue corriendo hacia ellos, Ichigo por su parte se acercó a paso lento y los saludo con un simple ademan.

-Buenos días Hime—le saludo Tatsuki señalándole un lugar junto a ella, Ichigo se acercó a donde estaba Chad y tomo asiento junto a uno de sus mejores amigos—Y ¿Comeremos del buffet o pediremos carta?—les soltó repentinamente Ichigo, los saludos podían esperar pero su estomago no—Buffet—exclamaron todos los chicos y se pusieron de pie dirigiéndose a la enorme zona de comida, había desde huevos revueltos hasta barra de sushi e incluso una zona donde podías ordenar pizza.

Inoue se fue caminado feliz de la vida con Chizuru y Rin, platicando de todo lo que querían hacer hoy, mientras que por otro lado Asano, Mizuiro y Sado buscaban con desesperación un plato para servirse su ansiado desayuno—Oi, Ichigo—le llamo Tatsuki, la karateca y el Quincy a su lado se acercaron hasta el exshinigami-¿Qué sucede Tatsuki?—le miro amablemente mientras servía un poco de fruta en un tazón.

La chica de cabello purpura lo miro con malicia y con un tono de voz muy disimulado le dijo—Solo espero que no intentes nada con Orihime, porque si no te juro que te castrare—le amenazo sonriendo aterradoramente amable para su amigo-¿Qué?—dijo con un nudo en el estomago ¿Acaso Inoue le había dicho que dormían juntos? Pero si habían acordado guardarlo en secreto-¿Quién te lo dijo?—le pregunto nervioso.

-Hito-san nos lo comento ayer por la noche, Tatsuki-san me marco al celular para pedirme que si la acompañaba por su bolsa que había olvidado en el lobby y ahí la encontramos—le respondió Ishida, Ichigo lo miro con sorpresa sin saber que decir así que eso le permitió al Quincy proseguir con su comentario—No te preocupes no le diremos a nadie, e incluso ella y su novio nos pidieron que lo mantuviéramos en secreto para evitar que la sensei se enfadara con ambos—termino de decir el chico con gafas.

-Pero aun así Ichigo, si yo me llego a enterar que te aprovechaste de Orihime, te hare trizas—le amenazo golpeando el hombro del peli naranja—Tch… no hacia falta el golpe, no le hare nada—les explico con un poco de molestia por la agresividad de su amiga y continuo sirviéndose fruta mientras la chica e Ishida se retiraban en busca de un platillo que les agradara.

Luego de un rato todos regresaron a la mesa cargados de platos con deliciosos alimentos servidos en ellos, luego de agradecer la comida al unísono, los 9 jóvenes se dispusieron a vaciar cada plato en sus hambrientos estómagos, mantenían platicas cordiales para llevar un ambiente relajado entre ellos, aunque Ichigo se sentía algo incomodo cuando recibía amenazas silenciosas por parte de Tatsuki cuando lo atrapaba mirando a Inoue, el solo podía leer sus labios para saber lo que le decía _"Esa maldita de Tatsuki, ¿castrarme? Vaya que exagera"_ pensaba el chico de cabellera llamativa, cuando al fin el grupo de amigos termino su respetable y satisfactorio desayuno se pusieron en marcha hacia la playa para entretenerse un poco.

-¿Oigan ya escucharon que mañana por la noche habrá un evento en la playa?—les soltó de repente Mizuiro, ese chico siempre estaba enterado de todo, de verdad el sabia TODO respecto a lo que sucedía a su alrededor, claro en ello va implícito que sabe con quien comparte habitación su amigo Ichigo pero por respeto se ha guardado las ganas de contárselo a alguien, sobre todo porque sabe perfectamente lo que ocurriría si Asano se entera.

-¿En serio?—preguntaron todos al unísono—Si, se celebrara el 20° aniversario de la inauguración del hotel entonces harán una fiesta—les explico sencillamente.

-¿Quién te lo dijo Mizuiro-san?—le pregunto Chizuru con un tono bastante simpático en la voz, el chico le sonrió con su peculiar sonrisa coqueta, que incluso hacia flaquear las preferencias de la chica por segundos—Lo escuche por ahí—le respondió con sencillez.

-¿Y que habrá en ese evento Kujima-san?—le pregunto Inoue acercándose a él con un rostro ilusionado, ella amaba las fiestas y más si eran en la playa, Mizuiro se sonrojo un poco por lo cerca que tenia a la hermosa chica, si no fuera porque tenia una inclinación por mujeres mayores el también formaría parte del club de admiradores de Inoue Orihime, el chico lacio tomo las manos de Orihime entre las suyas—Habrá fuegos artificiales, música, pista de baile, competencias, y muchas cosas divertidas para ti Inoue-san—le dijo robándole una enorme sonrisa emocionada a la princesa, Ichigo se molesto un poco al ver que Mizuiro la tomaba de las manos pero no tenia ganas de hacer una escenita por una tontería _"Son tus amigos" _se regaño— ¡Que hermoso!—exclamó llena de emoción.

-¿Y tenemos que comprar boletos o algo así?—pregunto Ishida interesado en lo que decía su compañero—Si, en la recepción los venden, se supone que el tema es "Primer paso" entonces solo los chicos pueden comprar boletos para luego invitar a una chica a acompañarlos dándole una pulsera del mismo color que le darán junto con sus entradas—les explico, todos lo miraban atónitos, en serio ¿Cómo podía saber todo eso?

-¿O sea que un chico deberá invitarme para que yo pueda ir?—dijo completamente histérica Chizuru, la idea de ir en compañía de un hombre no le agradaba mucho—No te preocupes, si quieres yo compro tu boleto y ya en el evento te vas con quien quieras—se ofreció Mizuiro, como no había encontrado a alguien a su gusto, no tenia planeado invitar a alguien, tal vez buscaría a la linda mesera que los atendió ayer en la fiesta.

-Muchas gracias Kujima-san—le dijo muy felizmente Chizuru, así podría robarse a Orihime en la fiesta y pasarla todo el día con sus amigos-¿Entonces si quieren asistir?—dijo de repente Chad, todos asintieron emocionados (exceptuando a Ichigo si asintió pero sin emoción alguna)—Bien, entonces ¿Qué les parece si vamos por los boletos mientras las chicas se adelantan a la playa?—dijo Asano muy entusiasmado.

-Bueno, en un rato las vemos señoritas—se despidió Ishida, dedicándole una dulce mirada a cierta chica de cabello purpura que se enrojeció completamente, para luego unírsele al resto de los chicos rumbo a la recepción.

-¿Tatsuki-chan?—pregunto Orihime mirándola preocupada por lo roja que estaba su mejor amiga—N-no te preocupes, estoy bien Hime, andando que quiero broncearme para la fiesta de mañana—le respondió nerviosa tomándola de la mano para poderse ir de ahí y llegar a la playa.

-Pero no hay prisa Tatsuki-chan, todavía tenemos todo el día de mañana—replico mientras su mejor amiga la arrastraba fuera del hotel-¡Tonta, mañana iremos al centro comercial que esta a unos minutos de aquí para comprar vestidos lindos para la noche, ¿o acaso trajiste un atuendo adecuado para la fiesta?—le dijo algo irritada, Inoue trato de recordar si había llevado algo digno de una fiesta pero no pudo encontrar nada, entonces tenia que cederle la razón a su queridísima amiga y contenta se acoplo al paso rápido de Tatsuki para poder ir a broncearse.

Por otro lado los chicos estaban formados en una fila para poder comprar sus boletos, al parecer no eran los únicos conocedores de que habría una fiesta mañana en la noche—Y bien, ¿a quien quieren invitar?—les pregunto Keigo con un rostro serio, sus brazos se cruzaban por detrás de su cabello, al parecer hoy se mantendría en un humor menos irritante e infantil.

-Yo se lo prometí a Chizuru-sempai—les respondió rápidamente Mizuiro mientras mantenía fija su mirada en la pantalla de su celular, Chad fue el siguiente en responder—Supongo que yo invitare a Rin-sama, es agradable—dijo con seriedad, los chicos le miraron impresionados de que se decidiera tan rápido, y entonces adiós a la faceta relajada de Asano Keigo—Oi, Chad ¿acaso te gusta Rin-sama? Es una chica linda y su cabello negro la hace ver sexy ¿verdad?—empezó a acosar a Chad enérgicamente—No, no me gusta Keigo, pero la invitare—contesto secamente, cortando todo tipo de futuras preguntas que posiblemente haría Keigo-¡Hombre que humor!—exclamo Keigo un poco decepcionado.

-¿Ustedes a quien invitaran Ishida-san, Ichigo-san?—les pregunto un alegre Mizuiro, ocasionando que el serio Yasutora y el decepcionado Asano les mirasen con curiosidad e interés, el Quincy y el exshinigami sonrosaron a la par sus mejillas, pero Ishida fue el primero en responder—N-no… no lo sé Kujima-san, probablemente invite a Tatsuki-san, ya ves que somos muy amigos—dijo riendo nerviosamente, Ichigo y el resto le miraron sorprendidos, a todos los chicos les temblaba una ceja de lo impactante que fue escuchar a Ishida, incluso el mismo Kurosaki hubiera tomado con normalidad su respuesta si en vez de mencionar a Tatsuki hubiera mencionado a Orihime, siendo que la peli naranja era más accesible y amable con Ishida que la karateca-¿Con Arisawa?—exclamaron todos al unísono provocando que una enorme vena palpitara en su frente-¡Cállense ella es agradable, además yo invito a quien se me antoje!—les grito Uryuu completamente enojado tratando de obviar su sonrojo y sus nervios para que sus amigos no lo notaran.

-¡Tranquilo Ishida-san!—exclamo Asano suspirando por el mal genio que se cargaban sus amigos—Solo nos sorprendió que quisieras invitar a Arisawa, suerte con eso—le termino de decir el castaño.

Pero antes de que las miradas se volvieran hacia el exshinigami cierto chico alto los interrumpió—Buenos días chicos—les saludo Kimura mientras se acercaba a ellos-¿Qué hacen aquí?—les pregunto luego de que todos le saludaran con un simple gesto en las manos.

-Compramos boletos para la fiesta de mañana ¿Tú que haces aquí Kimura-san?—le dijo Mizuiro amablemente, Ichigo lo miraba con cautela preguntándose que tanto buscaba con él y sus amigos, en los días que llevaban aquí no se les había acercado en absoluto-¡Ah eso! Bueno quería preguntarles si saben donde esta Ino… Orihime-chan, ¿Lo saben?—les dijo con simpleza sacudiéndose el cabello algo apenado, Ichigo sintió que un balde de agua helada le caía sobre la espalda _"¡¿Ori-hi-me-chan?"_ repitió cada silaba en su cabeza con un tono de voz despreciablemente sarcástico y amargo, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo Asano se le adelanto—No, no sabemos donde esta Inoue-san, pero si necesitas decirle algo cuando nosotros la veamos se lo decimos—le dijo el castaño dejando sorprendidos a los presentes, había usado un tono de voz no muy amable que digamos.

-¿En serio? Bueno, le podrían decir que hoy iré a surfear con unos amigos y que mejor en la noche la veo en la piscina, por favor—les dijo con una gran sonrisa, que hasta hizo que el mismo Ichigo se sintiera mal por la mentiría que Asano le había dicho.

-S-si nosotros le decimos Kimura-san, no te preocupes—le dijo Ishida mientras arreglaba sus gafas—Muchas Gracias Ishida-san, bueno me retiro, diviértanse—les dijo mientras se alejaba a paso rápido de ahí, sus amigos lo esperaban impacientes en la playa así que no podía tardar.

Luego de unos minutos, hasta que todos se cercioraron de que Kaoru no estuviera cerca de ellos rompieron el silencio sepulcral que invadía la atmosfera—¡¿Oi Asano-san porque le mentiste a Kimura-san?—le reclamaron Mizuiro e Ishida a la par, no les había parecido que su amigo le respondiera a tan buen chico.

-Tch… porque se me dio la gana, de seguro la iba a invitar a la fiesta de mañana y yo quiero ser quien la invite, y si él lo hace primero estoy seguro de que mi oportunidad se ira a la alcantarilla y tendré que ir solo—les explico con un tono algo irritado, sus brazos se mantenían en la parte de arriba de su cabeza y su rostro era serio.

-¡¿Qué?—exclamaron Ichigo, Mizuiro y Uryuu-¡¿De que hablas Asano-san? No debiste mentirle, que tal si ella si quiere ir con él, además todos incluso tu saben que Inoue-san no ira contigo porque simplemente no esta en tu liga—le regaño Mizuiro, una parte de él no estaba molesto por la mentira de Keigo pues en el fondo quería que Inoue terminara yendo a la fiesta con Ichigo más Kimura no se merecía que le mintieran por razones tan egoístas, además Orihime era la que tenia que decidir con quien ir.

-Tiene razón Kujima-san, no debiste mentir Asano-san, además no te constaba que fuera a invitarla a la fiesta—le secundo Uryuu, el si estaba enfadado, el creía que Kimura Kaoru era el chico ideal para su querida amiga, además de ser muy respetuoso con ella, la forma en que miraba a Orihime denotaba puro amor, así que si pudiera elegir que Inoue saliera con algún chico, Kimura tendría su apoyo absoluto.

-Muy mal Keigo—le regaño Chad con un tono muy indiferente, a él le daba igual quien fuera el chico que saliera con Orihime mientras fuera bueno con ella, pero no le había parecido la mentira de su amigo.

-¿También tu Chad? ¡Maldición ya solo faltas tu en regañarme Ichigo!—dijo volteando hacia donde estaba Kurosaki, pero para sorpresa de todos el peli naranja ya estaba muy adelante en la fila-¿Vienen o que? Quiero ir a nadar así que apresúrense—les dijo Ichigo mirándolos desesperado, el no tenia tiempo de meterse en discusiones absurdas, además en el fondo se había alegrado de que Asano no le dijera donde estaba Orihime, pues si su amigo estaba en lo correcto entonces no tenia tiempo que perder, _"No permitiré que él vaya con ella a la fiesta" _y por primera vez sabia muy bien lo que pensaba y lo que haría, no señor, él quería ir con Orihime a la fiesta de mañana, ¿Por qué? Sabrá Dios por que, Ichigo solo estaba seguro de que quería ir con ella y punto, así que lo conseguiría sin importar que.

Su grupo de amigos se acercó a él, quejándose y reclamándole que porque no les había avisado que la fila había avanzado tanto, parecía que estarían hay un buen rato, aun quedaban como 20 personas antes que ellos, pero todo fuera por ir a la renombrada fiesta de mañana.

-O-

Ichigo estaba recostado en una de las sillas que estaban en el balcón de la habitación, estaba exhausto de todo lo que había hecho en el día, hoy habían hecho de todo un poco, Ishida le reto a una competencia de nado en la piscina, Chad insistió en tener otra competencia de motos acuáticas, Mizuiro los animo a participar en un mini torneo de volley ball playero, el cual les regalo una deliciosa comida en un restaurante de mariscos en la playa por haber ganado el primer lugar, después Asano quiso ir a navegar para conocer las pequeñas islas que rodeaban el lugar (lo que les tomo casi toda la tarde), y al regresar lo único que quería el peli naranja era descansar, además como Orihime se había quedado su protector solar su piel le ardía a mas no poder por la tremenda quemada que se dio por exponerse tanto tiempo al sol, así que cuando llegaron al hotel de nuevo lo primero que hizo fue encerrarse en su habitación, darse una ducha de agua helada y untarse toda la crema humectante que encontró por ahí, sin importarle si era propiedad de Inoue o de él, lo único que quería era quitarse tremendo ardor.

-¡Que tranquilo esta aquí!—dijo antes de beber un poco de agua, la luna llena adornaba el cielo, e iluminaba el mar con una suave y hermosa luz blanca, permitiendo así contemplar el suave ritmo del oleaje.

Su mente divaga por todos los sucesos del día, sinceramente nunca se había divertido tanto con sus amigos, se alegraba mucho de haber venido, en verdad que todo estaba resultando como el quería, cuando recordó como había despertado sus mejillas se sonrojaron un poco, la verdad se sentía eufórico por tener que compartir la habitación con Orihime, _"Me siento tan bien cuando esta cerca de mi"_ pensó _"¿Por qué será que me siento así? es solo que me siento tan feliz cuando… por cierto ¿Dónde estará? Ya son casi las 11 y no la he visto en todo el día"_ se distrajo de sus profundos pensamientos, justo cuando se estaba acercando a la respuesta su instinto protector le tenía que jugar chueco y distraerlo en el momento menos adecuado.

De pronto el sonido de la puerta de la habitación abrirse le llamo más la atención— ¡Que descanses Tatsuki-chan!—se despidió Orihime de su mejor amiga mientras esta regresaba al ascensor en compañía de Rin y Chizuru—Buenas noches Hime—exclamaron las tres chicas antes de que las puertas del elevador se cerraran.

Con suavidad Orihime cerró la puerta tras ella y se recargo suspirando de alivio, estaba tan cansada que solo deseaba irse a dormir y al fin estaba en su habitación-¿Kurosaki-kun?—pregunto mirando la luz encendida del techo del balcón, la cabeza de Ichigo se asomo por los ventanales— ¿Qué pasa Inoue?—le dijo con seriedad, la chica se aproximó hasta él.

-¿Ya estas en pijama Kurosaki-kun?—le dijo con una enorme sonrisa mientras se sentaba en la otra silla que estaba ahí, el chico solo asintió y bebió otro trago de su botella de agua-¿Qué tal tu día?—le dijo la chica mientras alzaba la mirada para contemplar la hermosa luna llena que alumbraba el lugar—Cansado—se limito a contestar pero con un tono amable.

-El mío también—le respondió haciéndolo sentir mal por haberse olvidado de regresarle la pregunta, a veces parecía un verdadero cavernícola sin modales—Ya veo, pues entonces a dormir que yo ya muero de…—le dijo Ichigo mientras dirigía su mirada a la chica pero entonces se olvido de lo que le quería decir por completo, lucia tan hermosa, la luz de la luna y la del balcón hacían un contraste pulcro alumbrando la perfectamente piel bronceada de la chica, sus grandes y magníficos ojos grises brillaban con la misma intensidad que lo hacia la luna, de verdad se había quedado sin palabras, era impresionante lo hermosa que era su joven amiga _"Maldita sea ¿Por qué me torturas Dios?"_ pensó al recordar que tendría que compartir cama con una chica que era la personificación de la tentación.

-¿Kurosaki-kun?—le llamo Orihime, despertándolo de sus pensamientos—Etto… creo que ya es hora de dormir, además mañana debemos despertar temprano para alcanzar buena comida en el buffet—le respondió nervioso mientras se ponía de pie, la chica lo imito acompañándolo dentro de la habitación.

-Etto… yo tomare una ducha Kurosaki-kun, si quieres tu adelántate y duerme primero—le dijo mientras se metía al vestidor para tomar su pijama—Esta bien—dijo Ichigo preparando la cama para dormirse—Buenas noches Inoue—termino de decir cuando escucho la puerta del baño cerrarse, la chica no alcanzo a escucharlo pero a él le bastaba con haberlo dicho, se metió entra las sabanas y reposo su cabeza en la almohada listo para dormir.

Luego de un buen rato Orihime al fin salió del baño, se tardo más de lo esperado pero hizo de todo desde rasurarse las piernas hasta acicalar su cabello, apago la luz del baño y del vestidor y se acercó hasta la cama, sonrió enternecida al ver la acolchonada división de almohadas entre su lado y el de Ichigo _"Que considerado es Kurosaki-kun"_ pensó mientras se metía entre las sabanas, no sabía que estaba haciendo solo sintió la necesidad de hacerlo, con suavidad acerco su rostro hasta Ichigo que estaba dando la espalda a la línea de almohadas que dividían la cama, los labios de Inoue se posaron sobre la cabeza de Ichigo dándole un beso a su cabellera naranja—Ten dulces sueños Kurosaki-kun—le dijo en un muy suave susurro tratando de no despertarlo, luego se acostó adecuadamente y se dispuso a dormir, estaba tan cansada que en cuanto cerro los ojos cayo en un profundo sueño.

-Tu también Inoue—susurro Ichigo con las mejillas rojas y por fin pudo conciliar el sueño.


	9. ¡Una fiesta prometedora!

**NOTAS:**

**-BLEACH y sus personajes son pertenencia de Tite Kubo**

**-Todo lo que pasa aqui son puras coincidencias **

**-Ojala les guste :D**

* * *

><p><strong>IX. ¡Una fiesta prometedora!<strong>

Ichigo despertó sintiéndose lleno de energía, había dormido tan placenteramente que incluso su humor se veía afectado de buena forma por eso, tomo su celular para mirar el reloj, eran apenas las 7 de la mañana _"De nuevo desperté temprano"_ pensó volviendo su cabeza hacia donde estaba Orihime, posando su mirada sobre el angelical rostro de la chica, se veía tan llena de paz mientras dormía, incluso Ichigo podría jurar que estaba sonriendo de lo tranquila y relajada que lucía.

Se quedo mirándola un buen rato, sentía un extraño pero agradable hormigueo en su estomago mientras memorizaba para futuros tiempos lo linda que se veía durmiendo, si por el fuera la podría estar mirando por el resto del día pero... _"¿Acaso eso es?"_ pensó ocasionando que su cuerpo sintiera una oleada de calor atacándolo despiadadamente, su rostro se puso completamente rojo por lo que sus ojos miraban.

El delgado tirante del lado derecho del camisón de Orihime se había deslizado sobre su hombro al moverse por la noche descubriendo gran parte de su pecho, no era gran cosa pues no veía más que suave piel más clara que el resto de su cuerpo (ahí no llegaba la luz del sol para broncearla) pero para Ichigo era casi un delito federal, era una tortura ver esa deliciosa imagen y no poder hacer nada al respecto **"¿Qué esperas Rey?" **una voz aterradoramente familiar resonó como un suave susurro en la cabeza de Ichigo, por unos segundos había podido jurar que había escuchado hablar a su hollow interior _"Pero que cosas dices idiota el calor ya te quemo las malditas neuronas"_ pensó mientras sacudía la cabeza, si que le hacia daño andar mirando donde no debía, frustrado por no poder hacer nada y antes de que Inoue se despertara y notara cierto "inconveniente" que resaltaba en Ichigo, el peli naranja se dirigió hasta el baño, una ducha a base de hielos era lo que necesitaba para calmarse, su buen humor matutino comenzaba a flaquear un poco.

Luego de un rato Inoue despertó, sonriente por lo delicioso que había dormido, esta vez Ichigo no había hablado por la noche ni había estado tan inquieto como ayer— ¿Kurosaki-kun?—dijo mientras se sentaba sobre la cama, mirando de un lado a otro en busca de Ichigo para darle los buenos días, pero cuando se percato del sonido de la regadera dejo de buscar, en lugar de eso se levanto velozmente para alistar sus cosas para hoy y darle su espacio a Ichigo para que se cambiara cómodamente mientras ella tomaba una ducha para despabilarse completamente.

Después de unos minutos en los que Orihime se preparo, la puerta del baño se abrió rebelando a un Ichigo goteando con solo una toalla blanca cubriéndole de la cintura a las rodillas, mostrando su perfectamente marcado y atlético cuerpo bronceado y reluciente, Inoue lo miro con los ojos hechos como platos, sus mejillas estaban completamente rojas y su boca formaba una perfecta "O", sus ojos no creían lo que veían, Ichigo lucia tan, tan, tan _"Sensual"_ pensó la chica, sí, esa era la única palabra que definiría tremenda imagen frente a ella.

-¡Oh… Buenos días Inoue!—le dijo el chico sorprendido de verla en el cambiador, le observo atento, analizando desde su boca escurriendo un poco de saliva hasta sus ojos completamente perdidos en dirección a su abdomen, sin quererlo una sonrisa se dibujo en el rostro del chico, así que podía generar ese tipo de reacciones en su guapa amiga ¿eh? _"¡Genial!"_ pensó orgulloso Ichigo, al menos no estaba solo en esto de quedarse idiotizado por el físico de alguien-¿Inoue todo bien?—le dijo campante con una sonrisa casi soberbia mientras pasaba a un lado de la chica.

-S-si… Buenos días Kurosaki-kun—dijo hecha un manojo de nervios, se sentía tan avergonzada por haberse quedado mirándolo de esa forma, y aún más por los pensamientos tan pervertidos que se vinieron a su mente con la escultural imagen de su amado Kurosaki—M-me duchare—dijo encerrándose tímida en el baño, Ichigo solo sacudió la cabeza ante esa reacción, fue algo dulce y muy típico de Orihime, esconderse cuando se sentía avergonzada.

Pasaron unos minutos hasta que se escucho el sonido del agua caer contra el suelo, Ichigo se apresuró a elegir lo que se pondría, considerando que ayer había tomado una ducha muy larga no era de esperarse que esta fuera una muy breve, tomo una playera azul marino y unos shorts, junto con unos boxers negros, se aproximó a la cama donde puso sus cosas y sacudió el exceso de agua de su cabello pero antes de que secara su cuerpo, el sonido de alguien tocando la puerta llamo su atención, sin muchas ganas de abrir y esperando que fuera alguno de sus amigos viniendo a molestar se acercó aun en toalla para recibir a quien fuera que estuviera tocando y cuando al fin abrió sus ojos se abrieron en sorpresa-¿Kurosaki?¿Que haces aquí?—exclamo un igual de sorprendido Kimura.

-Lo mismo te pregunto Kimura, ¿Qué haces aquí?—le dijo con amabilidad pero un tono de confusión muy similar al de su capitán-¿Qué no es aquí la habitación de Orihime-chan?—le pregunto el chico de ojos verdes, cargaba consigo una enorme tabla de surf azul cielo.

-¿Para que la buscas?—dijo Ichigo sintiendo ganas de matarlo, odiaba escuchar que la llamara por su nombre pero él no tenía idea de eso así que no desquitaría su rabia contra su pobre capitán, además a pesar de todo le seguía agradando.

-Etto…yo—dijo aun manteniéndose muy confundido, el realmente se esperaba ser recibido por el bellísimo y sonriente rostro de su amada Orihime-chan y en lugar de eso se topa con un chico semidesnudo y con el ceño fruncido—Quería invitarla a la fiesta de esta noche pero… ¿en serio que haces aquí Kurosaki?—de verdad no estaba entendiendo nada.

-Lo siento, ella ya tiene con quien ir, será en otra ocasión Kimura—le respondió con simpleza, sintiendo como su estomago le ardía un poco por el hecho de saber que su capitán venia a invitar a su amiga a salir con él— ¿Qué?—exclamo el chico castaño mirándolo sorprendido, ¿Quién diablos se le había adelantado a invitar a su Orihime?—Etto… ¿Tu como sabes Kurosaki?—le soltó rápidamente.

-Simplemente lo sé, ahora si me permites quisiera irme a cambiar—le dijo algo incomodo, comenzaba a sentir un poco de frio por solo estar en toalla—Ten un buen día Kimura—le dijo mientras cerraba la puerta de su habitación, dejando al pobre chico sumergido en una profunda confusión obligándolo a marcharse sin ánimos, tal vez surfeando se despejaría su mente, lentamente Kimura subió al elevador y apretó el botón de planta baja.

Ichigo suspiro profundamente mientras apretaba la manija de la puerta, una parte de él se sentía culpable por haber hecho eso pero la otra parte saltaba de felicidad por haber evitado que Orihime fuera con Kimura a la fiesta, con calma se dio la vuelta pero antes de que diera un paso más cierta sorpresa lo obligo a permanecer en donde estaba.

Orihime estaba empapada, cubierta únicamente por una toalla que llegaba hasta la mitad de sus muslos, tenia los brazos cruzados y le dedicaba una mirada llena de confusión con un brillo de molestia a Ichigo—¿Por qué hiciste eso Kurosaki-kun?—le cuestiono con un tono suave pero algo irritado.

-¿I-Inoue? ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas ahí?—le dijo completamente en shock, no se esperaba encontrarse con ella, y mucho menos cubierta solo por una toalla, se veía exquisita, con su piel húmeda y goteando por el agua, y por dios que podía ver claramente la forma de sus pechos atravez de la toalla blanca, Ichigo sintió como la nariz comenzaba a sangrarle acompañada de un fuerte color rojo en sus mejillas, su corazón palpitaba acelerado por la excitante y provocativa imagen.

-Veamos… dime Kurosaki-kun ¿Con quien se supone que iré a la fiesta de esta noche?—le respondió sarcástica, indicándole que había estado ahí a partir del instante en que Kimura le comento que planeaba invitarla a la fiesta, Ichigo frunció el ceño en símbolo de molestia, no le había gustado nada el tono en el que Inoue le había hablado, paso a un lado de ella limpiándose la sangre que se había escurrido de su nariz, el sonrojo de sus mejillas había desaparecido en el instante en el que se molesto, se acercó hasta su mesa de noche y abrió uno de los cajones en ella sacando un par de pulseras negras que tenían escrito en letras metálicas _"20's Birthday Sakurano Hotel V.I.P pass" _ y sin ningún rastro de gentileza tomo la mano derecha de Orihime obligándola a descruzar sus brazos y le coloco la pulsera sobre la muñeca—Iras conmigo—le dijo con un tono brusco antes de notar como las mejillas de Orihime colapsaban de lo rojas que estaban, su mirada había pasado de estar ligeramente molesta a reflejar una tímida alegría en sus ojos.

-¿Eh?—musito sin poder decir palabras, ¿Qué significaba todo esto? ¿Acaso Ichigo la había invitado a la fiesta? ¿Por qué no simplemente se lo pidió formalmente en vez de esperar hasta esa situación? ¿Por qué ni si quiera se lo comento a Kimura?, todo era tan extraño para ella, Ichigo suavizó su mirada y relajo un poco su ceño—Inoue ¿No quieres ir?—dijo un poco decepcionado, no se sintió bien por lo que hizo luego que recapacito pero en verdad le enfadaba cuando ella se ponía ruda con él.

-Y-yo… no… no… no entiendo ¿Ku-kurosaki-kun m-me estas invitando a la fiesta?—le soltó tartamudeando por lo nerviosa que se sentía y como no estarlo, en primer lugar las cosas habían sucedido de una forma repentina, tan repentina que no entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando, y en segundo lugar, bueno, el chico que amaba estaba semi desnudo frente a ella, era imposible no ponerse nerviosa con semejante espécimen frente a ella.

-¿Acaso necesitas la pregunta tal cual?—dijo gruñendo algo irritado, ¿Por qué no simplemente aceptaba y punto?, no verdad, la señorita tenia que hacer pregunta tras pregunta, ¿Qué no lo conocía? Inoue y todo el mundo sabían bien que él era muy malo con las palabras por eso solo prefería actuar y ya, ¿Por qué lo tenia que hacer tan difícil?

-N-no… ya entendí, si quiero ir con Kurosaki-kun a la fiesta ¿de acuerdo? Solo no te molestes—le respondió un poco asustada, Ichigo enfadado daba mucho miedo y estaba segura que si seguía preguntando tantas cosas lo haría estallar de rabia, el chico puso su mano sobre la cabeza de Orihime y revolvió su cabello húmedo—Bien, ahora cámbiate, no esta bien que andes exhibiéndote así frente a un hombre—la regaño con un tono tierno en la voz y las mejillas rojas, la chica huyo despavorida al baño y se encerró para poder alistarse y bajar a desayunar con sus amigos, hoy tendría muchas que hacer y el día ya lo tenían planeado las chicas, y ese plan solo consistía en ir al centro comercial con los chicos como guardaespaldas, cosa que ninguno de lo miembros masculinos de l grupo sabia aun.

-O-

La plaza era enorme, fácilmente había más de mil tiendas en todo el lugar desde la zona de comida hasta las boutiques de ropa más elegante que existía en el mundo de la moda, las chicas miraban todo con ojos brillantes y entusiasmados, ¡Oh si! Si que se divertirían comprando teniendo tanta variedad, por su parte los chicos (exceptuando a Mizuiro y Uryuu que iban alegres acompañando a las chicas en busca de sus atuendos) iban con mala cara.

Ichigo no tenia ningún animo de estar ahí, quería ir a nadar y hacer cosas que involucraran estar en la playa, pero no, como siempre terminaban haciendo todo lo que las chicas querían, Asano iba decepcionado por tener que invitar a una chica de primero en vez de a su deseada Inoue-san pues en cuanto la vio llegar al desayuno se percato del brazalete para poder entrar a la fiesta que llevaba y decidió desistir antes de intentarlo y ser rechazado, además tampoco quería estar encerrado en un centro comercial la mayor parte del día pero aparentemente no tenia otra alternativa.

-Vayamos a esa tienda—les señalo Inoue un gran local lleno de distintas prendas bellísimas que se podían apreciar desde el aparador, Tatsuki la tomo de la mano y feliz de la vida se la llevo de la mano seguidas por unas entusiastas Rin y Chizuru.

Ishida y Mizuiro se volvieron hacia el resto de sus amigos—Nosotros las acompañaremos, ¿les parece que nos encontremos a las 2 de la tarde en la zona de comida?—les dijo Mizuiro con tranquilidad.

-Vale, al rato nos vemos—se despidió Ichigo de ellos mientras se ponía en camino al lado opuesto donde iban las chicas y su par de amigos.

-Yo no entiendo que tanto le ven esos dos a comprar ropa para chicas—dijo Keigo mientras caminaba a lado de Ichigo—En serio, yo odio ir de compras si va mi hermana o mi madre, son tan indecisas y solo se la pasan criticando sus defectos en los probadores y a mi padre y a mi nos tienen esperando como idiotas en la tienda—les conto provocando que Ichigo y Chad rieran por la forma en que lo relataba, él tenía un don para hacer reír a la gente sin querer hacerlo.

-¿Y bien a donde vamos?—pregunto Chad con su típica seriedad—Ya veremos que hacemos Chad—le respondió Ichigo con simpleza a lo que el chico reacciono asintiendo, a final de cuentas una plaza comercial no era para nada aburrida si te adentrabas en los lugares correctos.

Del otro lado de la plaza un cuarteto de alegres chicas se esmeraban buscando el mejor atuendo que pudieran encontrar, recorriendo tienda, tras tienda, guiando a un par de chicos dispuestos ayudar con consejos de moda a sus preciadas amigas.

-Siento que el vestido que vi en la primera tienda me gusto más que la falda—dijo Chizuru, Rin y Tatsuki asintieron señalándole lo acertada que estaba al preferir el vestido que la falda—La verdad esta mas lindo el vestido—exclamo Orihime, Chizuru se abalanzo sobre ella y le apretó fuerte por detrás levantando los grandes pechos de Inoue—Si tu lo dices mi Hime-chan entonces será el que compre—le dijo antes de recibir una fuerte patada por parte de Tatsuki.

-¡Maldita lesbiana pervertida mira que agarrarla de esa forma!—le reclamo la karateca furiosa, ya le había sorprendido cuanto se había tardado la depravada de Chizuru en atosigar a Orihime y tocarla sin su consentimiento.

-¡No me golpees cuando le muestro mi amor a Hime-chan, Tatsuki celosa!—le reclamo abalanzando se contra Tatsuki, ambas empezaron a pelear como viles ninjas, Ishida solo las miraba con preocupación, mientras que Orihime, Rin y Mizuiro no perdían el tiempo y seguían adelante buscando más tiendas.

-Oye Hime, ¿Quién te dio el brazalete?—le soltó la hermosa chica de cabello lacio que iba a su lado, Orihime miro con las mejillas sonrojadas su muñeca, recordando cuando Kurosaki-kun le entrego la linda pulsera—Etto… este… bueno, fue Kurosaki-kun—le dijo riendo nerviosa.

-¿En serio? Que bueno, ya se haabia tardado el chico—dijo estoica Rin, Mizuiro a su lado tampoco parecía sorprendido de lo que sucedía pero se mantenía atento a la conversación mientras pretendía mirar su celular.

Orihime la miro con sorpresa-¿Qué dices Rin-chan? ¿Cómo que ya se había tardado?—le dijo con la voz algo temblorosa, Rin y Mizuiro sonrieron enternecidos por la inocencia de su amiga—Hime, es obvio que le gustas, además se me hacia raro que tardara tanto en invitarte a salir, con eso de que están durmiendo juntos—se explico su amiga ocasionando que Orihime se sonrojara al grado de parecer un tomate—Y ni trates de negarlo que es más que obvio, llegan a la misma hora, bajan juntos del elevador, Ichigo siempre sube al 7°, tu llevabas en tu bolsa sus gafas de sol, etc. Podría seguir toda la tarde recalcándote los pequeños detalles que hicieron obvio el asunto—puntualizo, Mizuiro soltó una risita simpática—Tranquila, Inoue-san tu secreto esta a salvo de Asano-san y Chizuru-san—le dijo, Inoue solo pudo suspirar agradecida de que sus amigos fueran tan considerados con ella.

-Gracias chicos… y Rin-chan, yo no le gusto a Kurosaki-kun—aclaró provocando que el par de chicos solo sacudiera la cabeza en rendición, el tiempo seria el encargado que esos dos cabezas duras de Inoue y Kurosaki se dieran cuenta de la realidad.

Luego de un rato lleno de indecisiones, argumentos, peleas, risas, invitaciones (puesto que Ishida se atrevió al fin a darle el brazalete a Tatsuki), recuentos (ya que Rin les platico como Chad le había entregado su brazalete la noche anterior, de forma muy sencilla se la topo en la maquina de sodas a media noche y solo se lo entrego diciendo que quería ir con ella a la fiesta, a lo cual la aludida respondió con un serio gracias) y elecciones el grupo de los o chicos se encontraron en la zona de comida, muertos de hambre todos se acercaron a su local favorito para ordenar y disfrutar de una rica comida antes de regresar al hotel para alistarse.

-O-

La fiesta comenzaba a las 7 de la noche y el grupo de amigos había llegado desde las 4 al hotel así que las chicas tuvieron bastante tiempo para arreglarse, los chicos desde las 5 estaban listos y para matar el tiempo se reunieron en la habitación de Chad para ver una película juntos y luego de que termino inmediatamente bajaron a esperar a las chicas en el lobby.

Los 5 chicos lucían realmente apuestos, Asano llevaba una camisa blanca con un saco color beige y unos pantalones de color café claro y mocasines del mismo tono que su saco , Mizuiro por su parte llevaba unos jeans obscuros y una camisa tipo polo color azul claro con tenis blancos, Ishida llevaba puesta una camisa blanca perfectamente planchada con un chaleco gris con rayas delgadas de color negro y unos pantalones negros con mocasines del mismo tono, luciendo impecable como de costumbre, por su parte Chad lucia muy apuesto con una camisa tipo polo color azul marino, unos jeans claros y zapatos obscuros, y por ultimo pero no menos atractivo Ichigo lucia unos jeans con una playera negra arremangada y tenis blancos con tres rayas negras a los costados.

Los chicos conversaban en espera de sus citas, Asano ya estaba enterado de que Ichigo iría con Orihime, a lo cual reacciono con sus típicos dramas, ganándose un fuerte puñetazo en la cara por parte de Ichigo cuando le exigió lujos de detalles sobre su cita al día siguiente, muy en el fondo Keigo se alegraba de que Ichigo invitara a su adorada Inoue-san.

De pronto la puerta del ascensor se abrió de par en par mostrando a lo que el quinteto de chicos consideraría un grupo de modelos, sorprendidos de que ese grupo fuera formado por sus lindas amigas.

-¡Lucen bellísimas!—las felicito Mizuiro mirando emocionado a sus amigas, le agradaba estar rodeado de mujeres atractivas, además Chizuru lucia bastante linda en un vestido de color negro y tacones rojo obscuro, su cabello loe llevaba recogido, en verdad lucia muy bonita.

-¡Vaya esta vez se lucieron señoritas—le secundo Uryuu dedicando una mirada asombrada a una chica en especial, ocasionando el sonrojo de la señorita con cabellera purpura, Tatsuki lucia bastante guapa en esos jeans ajustados color negros acompañados de una blusa strapless de color blanco que enmarcaba perfectamente sus femeninas curvas, lucia más alta de lo normal por los tacones negros que llevaba, además el suave maquillaje que adornaba su rostro terminaban de crear un look bastante sexy.

-¡Pero que hermosas Diosas nos harán compañía hoy!—exclamo Keigo feliz de la vida brincoteando entre las chicas, de verdad todas incluso su cita que recién había llegado lucían hermosas, la chica con quien iría Asano se llamaba Tomoyo, era una chica de poca estatura con ojos negros y cabellera castaña ondulada, de tez blanca y rasgos muy finos, vestía un vestido blanco y tacones luciendo sumamente guapa-¡Tomoyo-chan luces divina!—la felicito tomándola del brazo-¡Gracias Keigo-san!—dijo sonrosada.

Rin se acercó hasta Sado, su cabello lacio ahora estaba peinado con suaves caireles dándole volumen a su larga cabellera, llevaba puesto un pantalón blanco entallado y una blusa color rojo tipo halter, y sus pies calzaban unos largos tacones de aguja-¡Luces linda!—le soltó Chad con un suave sonrojo en las mejillas, era de caballeros halagar a la dama que saldría en una cita con ellos—Gracias Sado-kun—le sonrió suavemente, ambos eran muy similares, igual de serios y reservados.

Y por ultimo pero no menos sorprendió ni menos bella estaban Ichigo y Orihime mirándose en silencio el uno al otro, ella consideraba que Ichigo se veía peculiarmente guapo hoy pero manteniendo su siempre único estilo, mientras que por su parte, Ichigo no podía creer lo que sus ojos veían, Inoue lucia divina, parecía una diosa con ese atuendo tan sensual _"Dios mio" _pensaba Ichigo.

Orihime llevaba arreglado su cabello como siempre solo que esta vez no llevaba puestas sus horquillas, había decidido dejarlas descansar en su habitación, sus ojos estaban suavemente delineados de negro provocando un efecto de profundidad en su mirada, sus pestañas estaban perfectamente levantadas y voluminosas, sus mejillas estaban ligeramente sonrosadas y sus labios rojizos por el labial, llevaba una blusa blanca strapless que delineaba su curvilíneo cuerpo, su cuello lucía una gargantilla negra con unos atrevidos encajes alrededor y en su muñeca colgaban dos brazaletes del mismo tono que la gargantilla, uno era el pase a la fiesta y el otro era un accesorio de pedrería negra, vestía una falda de mezclilla obscura y corta que llegaba un poco más abajo de la mitad de sus muslos, finalmente sus pies calzaban unos tacones de ajuga color negros, en verdad lucia hermosa—T-te ve-ves bien I-Inoue—al fin pudo decir Ichigo completamente nervioso, Orihime halagada y con un ego recién engrandecido se colgó de uno de los brazos de Ichigo ocasionando un color rojo profundo en las mejillas del chico—Andando Kurosaki-kun—dijo sonriente, arrastrando al chico fuera del hotel.

Esta velada si que prometía ser fabulosa. ;D


	10. Celos, Bailes & Atrevimientos

**Notas y avisos:**

-Los personajes aqui mencionados son propiedad de** Tite Kubo**.

-Todo lo sucedido aquí (en caso de ser similar a alguna experiencia de cualquiera) son **coincidencias.**

-Siento mucho la demora, pero me llevo tiempo escribirlo, la ultima escena es a petición y se me ocurrió gracias a mi preciada lectora GuiltyIchihime y la escena entre Tatsuki & Uryuu fue inspirada gracias a Nypsy. :D

* * *

><p><strong>X. Celos, Bailes &amp; Atrevimientos.<strong>

Una enorme carpa con luces blancas cayendo en forma de cascada se situaba en medio de la playa, dentro de ella había un piso improvisado de madera simulando una pista de baile con mesas y bancos rodeándola acomodados sobre la arena, en el centro pero hasta el fondo un DJ reproducía distintas mezclas con un ritmo pegajoso que ocasionaba que los cuerpos de todos los presentes se movieran a la par de las canciones, fuera de ahí en un acarpa un poco más chica estaban diversas mesas con muchos aperitivos y el bar que por esta noche proponía barra libre, cerca de esas dos carpas estaban situados algunos juegos de diversiones, distintos puestos donde podías ganar premios y grupos de personas entreteniéndose con los diversos juegos que proponían los animadores del lugar, sí, en verdad prometía ser una gran fiesta, los 9 chicos se dispersaron por todo el lugar, Asano y su cita optaron por ir primero a los juegos de diversiones, mientras que Mizuiro, Chizuru, Rin y Chad se habían dirigido a la pista de baile diciendo que la canción que tocaban era de sus favoritas dejando a Ichigo, Inoue, Ishida y Tatsuki juntos sintiéndose algo incomodos pues parecían un grupo de chicas en una cita doble.

-Y ¿A dónde quieren ir chicos?—soltó Inoue de repente tratando de romper la atmosfera bochornosa que sentía que los rodeaban—Si quieres podemos ir hacia allá—sugirió alegre la peli naranja señalando los puestos para ganar premios.

-Vale Hime, solo porque te ves muy linda hoy iremos—le dijo Tatsuki sobando la cabellera de su mejor amiga, sin percatarse la chica de cabello purpura tomo inesperadamente de la mano a su acompañante de lentes guiándolo apresuradamente hacia donde les dijo su amiga—Andando Uryuu que quiero que me consigas un premio—dijo, aunque no se notara se sentía muy nerviosa de estar en esa fiesta con Ishida, le emocionaba la idea de ser su pareja para el evento pero más que nada la idea de que parecía ser una cita incluso le ocasionaba un rubor rojizo sobre sus suaves mejillas, y no era la única pues Uryuu se sentía de la misma forma.

Orihime e Ichigo se miraron sorprendidos por lo que acababan de ver, tal vez era su imaginación pero sus amigos parecían una pareja de novios real, no solo dos amigos conviviendo—Creo que esos dos se han vuelto muy unidos—dijo Ichigo mientras él y su amiga se dirigían a paso lento a alcanzar a sus amigos.

-Ahora que lo pienso, creo que tienes razón Kurosaki-kun—Orihime se puso a pensar en los últimos días de esa semana, incluso desde antes de llegar a la playa comenzaba a percibir cierta unión entre Uryuu y Tatsuki— ¿Por qué lo dices Inoue?—pregunto un curioso chico de cabellera llamativa, sentía la necesidad de saber que era lo que rondaba por la mente de su pensativa amiga.

-Veras Kurosaki-kun, desde que llegamos aquí la mayor parte del tiempo Uryuu-kun y Tatsuki-chan han permanecido juntos, en el desayuno se sienta juntos, en la plaza se la pasaron platicando entre ellos, por las noches han salido a pasear por la playa juntos, además desde antes del viaje, los últimos días de clase Tatsuki-chan falto a algunas practicas de Karate para acompañar a Uryuu-kun en el club de teatro, e incluso cuando fuimos a comprar su traje de baño ella todo el tiempo se paso preguntando si le gustaría a Uryuu-kun—le explico detalladamente a Ichigo acerca de lo que ella notaba ocasionando una estruendosa carcajada en el chico.

Ichigo no podía creerlo, si no se equivocaba y las palabras de Orihime no eran mentiras, a Tatsuki le gustaba Ishida y viceversa, _"Maldito cuatro ojos que bien te lo tenias escondido" _pensó mirando a lo lejos a sus dos aparentemente enamorados amigos_ "Mira que gran descubrimiento haz hecho Ichigo" _ sonrió maliciosamente imaginando todo lo que haría esta noche para forzar a sus amigas a decirlo en voz alta, de solo imaginar todos los escenarios posibles en los que podría abochornarlos comenzaba a reír como loco.

Orihime miraba un poco asustada a Ichigo era anormal verle tanto entusiasmo por una simple conversación, tal vez hoy estaba de muy buen humor, cuando al fin llegaron hacia los distintos puestos la chica miro maravillada la variedad de premios que habían en juego, que iban desde anillos de plástico hasta peluches de felpa gigantescos—Mira Kurosaki-kun… ese león se parece a ti—le señalo entusiasmada, Ichigo volvió los ojos hasta un pequeño peluche en forma de león con el ceño fruncido y una melena en picos como la de él, si lo miraba objetivamente si se parecía mucho a él, sonrió enternecido por las locas ideas de Inoue.

-Si, se parece mucho a mi—exclamo tranquilo, pero de pronto su hermosa amiga estaba ya muy distraída en otro lado junto a Ishida y Tatsuki, miraba atenta a un juego de dados, donde según el número que te salía al lanzar siete dados seria el numero de tu premio, Ichigo se acercó hasta ella dirigiendo su mirada hacia el Quincy que estaba lanzando los dados sobre la mesa.

-¡Tu premio es el número 229!—exclamo el hombre viejo que estaba a cargo del lugar mientras le acercaba a Uryuu un balón de futbol-¡Genial Ishida sobre todo porque tu practicas el soccer!—se burlo Ichigo con sarcasmo, Ishida no sabía ni siquiera como lanzar el balón que se había ganado, pero aunque Kurosaki tuviera razón no le había parecido la forma en que le hablo su amigo con ese tono tan irónico y mordaz-¡Eso a ti no te importa Kurosaki, además ese balón lo gane para…!—la voz de Uryuu se apagó en cuanto se dio cuenta de lo que iba a decir, Ichigo se dio cuenta del silencio inesperado de su amigo y al notar el rubor rojo de las mejillas del Quincy se dio cuenta que esa era su oportunidad para realizar su maquiavélico plan—Ishida ¿Para quién lo ganaste?—dijo Ichigo sonriendo maquiavélicamente, provocando que las dos hermosas chicas a junto a ellos se mostraran totalmente interesadas en la respuesta del chico de cabello azul.

El chico sentía que la piel de su cara se incendiaba por el calor que sentía, su corazón se agitaba a mil por hora de lo nervioso que estaba _"Maldito Kurosaki pagaras por esto"_ pensó con ira, mira que humillarlo de esa forma solo para divertirse— ¡E-so no te importa inútil!—le grito furioso mientras apretaba con fuerza las manos, odiaba sentirse avergonzado y mucho más por culpa del idiota de Kurosaki.

-Vamos Ishida, tan solo dilo—le alentó Ichigo con su misma sonrisita burlona—Si no dejaras a Inoue y a Tatsuki con las ganas de saber—lo presiono señalando a las despampanantes chicas que lo miraban curiosas luciendo muy tiernas con las muecas ansiosas que gesticulaban.

Uryuu respiro profundamente, tratando de calmarse un poco, por esta vez cedería ante su estúpido amigo pues no podía dejar esperando a un par de chicas hermosas por su respuesta pero se juro internamente que le cobraría con intereses esto al exshinigami—Etto… es… pa-pa-para Ta-Tatsuki-san—dijo al fin el chico tartamudeando por los nervios.

La chica nombrada se puso roja como tomate cuando Ishida extendió sus manos para entregarle el balón, de verdad no se esperaba semejante cosa y mucho menos por parte de Ishida, su corazón palpitaba desbocado sintiendo mil mariposas revoloteando a la vez en su estomago—Gra-gracias Uryuu—le soltó con un hilo de voz completamente avergonzada mientras recibía el balón.

-¡Que lindo!—exclamo completamente emocionada Orihime mirando lo lindos que se veían los dos chicos, era como un sueño ver a sus preciados mejores amigos mostrándose una pizca de sus verdaderos sentimientos, Inoue estaba perfectamente al tanto de lo que estaba sucediendo, por primera vez había interpretado todo de forma correcta, Ishida y Tatsuki se gustaban y de eso no había duda, Ichigo se acercó a un juego donde tenias que golpear con un maso una tabla que impulsaría un marcador y entre mas alto llegabas mayor era su premio pero antes de que pudiera pedir su turno o si quiera pensar en hacerlo, su estomago se retorció de rabia al escuchar a Kimura llamando a Orihime.

El chico de ojos esmeralda caminaba campante a la chica acompañado de uno de sus amigos—Buenas noches Kaoru-kun—le saludo la chica ocasionando un derrame de bilis dentro del cuerpo de Ichigo—Hola Orihime-chan, Kurosaki, Arisawa-san, Ishida-san—saludo a todos con cortesía deteniéndose frente a la hermosa peli naranja que estaba sonriente por verlo.

-Kimura—dijeron Tatsuki, Ichigo y Uryuu al unísono saludándole con un sencillo gesto en la mano—Orihime-chan ¿Te importaría acompañarme un momento?—le pidió un segundo después del recibimiento grupal por parte de los amigos de Inoue, la susodicha le miro un poco sorprendida por su petición para luego aceptar con un simple movimiento en su cabeza.

-En seguida vuelvo chicos, prometo no tardar Kurosaki-kun—se despidió de ellos mientras caminaba con Kimura a un lado de él _"Tch… ese maldito, pero no creas que me ganaras" _exclamo Ichigo antes de idear un plan para regresar con Inoue, con su Inoue _"¿Mi?"._

Ya muy lejos de Ichigo, Orihime caminaba por la piscina a un lado de Kaoru, el chico había estado muy serio de camino al sitio donde estaban, ocasionando que Inoue se sintiera inquieta por lo que sucedía, se sentía preocupada de haber ocasionado la molestia de su amigo sin siquiera darse cuenta—Kaoru-ku…—pero antes de que pudiera terminar de pronunciar la ultima palabra el chico se le adelanto—Orihime-chan ¿te puedo preguntar algo y prometes ser completamente honesta?—le soltó obligando a detener el paso de Inoue, parándose frente a ella.

La gran silueta del chico por un momento la asusto pero al notar la cercanía de sus cuerpos los nervios se apoderaron de ella—L-lo prometo Kaoru-kun—le aseguro con un tono algo desconcertado en la voz al notar la mirada triste de su querido amigo.

-¿Eres novia de Kurosaki?—le pregunto sin preámbulos, desde la mañana esa idea le venía dando vueltas en la cabeza, ni siquiera el surf logro distraerlo acerca de ese molesto pensamiento que sin poder controlar le ocasionaba una sensación muy similar a los celos, la chica frente a él se sonrojo por la pregunta pero sin detenerse a pensar simplemente le respondió—No.

El joven castaño sin estar satisfecho aun, intento indagar un poco más—Entonces ¿Por qué estaba en tu habitación recién duchado?—el sonrojo de la chica incremento ante semejante cuestionamiento—Etto… es que… bueno—comenzó a explicarse sudando frio de lo nerviosa que se sentía—Veras Kaoru-kun, Kurosaki-kun y yo compartimos habitaciones porque Ayame-chan me pidió de favor cambiar con el compañero de cuarto de su novio para poder dormir con el y resulto ser Kurosaki-kun pero solo por eso compartimos habitación—se apresuró a relatar en espera de que Kimura no se hiciera ideas erróneas de lo que sucedía, sinceramente le preocupaba mucho lo que el pensara sobre todo acerca de lo que había entre ella y Kurosaki-kun, una parte de ella no quería que el notara sus sentimientos hacia Ichigo por miedo… pero miedo a ¿Qué?

El chico la miro sorprendido de lo que escucho, no se esperaba una respuesta así peor conociéndola lo más seguro es que fuera cierto, pues solo Orihime haría algo como eso para complacer a sus queridas amigas, no sabia si sentirse feliz o molesto, pues una parte de él se alegraba de que no estuvieran compartiendo la habitación por ser novios pero la otra se sentía increíblemente celosa de que Kurosaki fuera quien compartiera la habitación con ella (gracias a Dios que no sabia que no solo compartían habitación sino también cama)-¡¿Pero porque tienes que compartir habitación con él? ¿Acaso el no puedo dormir con Ishida o Sado?—exclamo con un tono triste y enfadado, no podía fingir que no le importaba, realmente se sentía celoso, celoso de que Ichigo compartiera tanto tiempo con ella, celoso de no poder ser el quien estuviera ahí en vez de Ichigo, celoso de que alguien más durmiera con la chica que el quería.

-Ya te explique que fue por un simple arreglo ¿Por qué te enfadas conmigo Kaoru-kun?—le pregunto decepcionada, realmente nunca espero ver una mirada tan gris en los hermosos ojos verdes de su amigo, esos ojos verdes que le fascinaban cuando la miraban—E-es solo que—comenzó a decir el chico, sintiéndose mal de como le había hablado—No me gusta la idea, es todo, ¿Me disculpas Orihime-chan?—le dijo con un tono arrepentido, realmente no quería que Inoue se sintiera molesta o siquiera decepcionada de él, puesto que aunque él era muy amable con las chicas siempre se había esmerado en serlo un poco más con su dulce princesa.

-No te preocupes—le soltó de repente dirigiendo su mirada a los ojos de Kimura, que en cuanto escucho esas tres palabras saltaron de emoción al saber que su amiga no se había enfadado con el, Orihime sintió como su corazón saltaba alegre al ver de nuevo loos ojos esmeralda alegres y cálidos que tanto le gustaban—Eres increíble—Kimura le soltó de repente, y sin detenerse a pensar la sujeto dándole un tierno abrazo a la chica.

_"Se siente tan bien en sus brazos, me siento tranquila"_ pensó disfrutando cada segundo de ese abrazo, era extraño que no se sintiera nerviosa o algo por el estilo, realmente encontraba paz en aquellos brazos fuertes _"Ojala siempre…"_ las palabras en su mente se detuvieron, anegada ante lo que sentía Orihime se comenzó a separar de él con suavidad, no estaba bien lo que sentía, no lo estaba, ella amaba a Kurosaki-kun, entonces ella no debería estar deseando permanecer siempre en los brazos de otro chico, ella solo quería estar con Kurosaki-kun… ¿cierto?

-Bueno, solo espero que Ayame-san sea igual de buena amiga que tu—le dijo mientras tallaba su cabeza con nerviosismo, no podía creer lo que acababa de suceder ¿De verdad había abrazado a Orihime?, su mente no lo podía asimilar, y mucho menos sabiendo que la chica disfruto ese abrazo tanto como él, ¿Por qué así fue verdad? Entonces fue ahí cuando noto lo hermosa que se veía la chica de cabellera naranja.

-Gracias Kaoru-kun—le dijo sonriendo, aliviada de que no hubiera malinterpretado las cosas, y entonces noto el sonrojo que comenzaba a tintar las mejillas bronceadas del chico-¿Estas bien?—pregunto angustiada de que tuviera fiebre o algo.

-S-si, es solo que… luces hermosa Orihime-chan—se apresuró a decir—Anda, vayamos a buscar a tus amigos—le dijo mientras se alejaba de ella, no quería arrebatársela por tanto tiempo a Tatsuki pues tenia presente lo unidas que eran además solamente quería hablar con ella un momento para poder quitarse de dudas.

-S-si, vayamos—exclamó sonriente Orihime encaminándose de nuevo a la playa.

-O-

Ichigo estaba reunido con todos sus amigos en la pista de baile, estaba algo angustiado de que Orihime no regresara de hablar con el imbécil de Kaoru, y realmente no disfrutaba estar rodeado de un grupo de chicos con sus respectivas citas él estando completamente solo-¿Todo bien Ichigo?—le pregunto Tatsuki mirando a su serio amigo.

-No pasa nada—le respondió con simpleza mirando de reojo una pequeña bolsa de regalo color purpura que yacía a un lado de él, la chica no le creyó ni un poco, conocía bastante bien a Ichigo para saber que realmente pasaban muchas cosas— ¿No será que estas preocupado por Inoue?—le dijo con una mirada maliciosa, no sabia porque pero intuía que estaba en lo correcto.

Ichigo la miro sorprendido con un tenue sonrojo en su rostro, odiaba darse cuenta lo mucho que lo conocía Tatsuki—Tch… ya van dos horas que se la llevo ese imbécil—fue lo único que respondió, Ishida, Tatsuki y Chad que permanecían en la mesa se quedaron boquiabiertos, no había otra forma de interpretar sus palabras, lo único que decía entre líneas era "siento celos" y ellos no se lo podían creer— ¡¿Estas celoso?—exclamaron el par de chicos completamente entorpecidos en materia de baile.

-¡¿Qué?—Les grito el chico furioso completamente rojo del rostro-¡¿De que hablan trio de idiotas, celoso de quien?—no podía sentirse más que avergonzado e iracundo con tan estúpidas conclusiones que concebían sus amigos.

Tatsuki e Ishida sintieron como una vena en sus frentes reventaría de coraje, sincronizardamente colocaron sus puños sobre la cabeza del peli naranja— ¡No nos llames Idiotas!—le gritaron, Ichigo se alejó de ellos un poco asustado, más por Tatsuki que por Ishida, ella furiosa era peor que una película de terror a medianoche sin compañía.

-¡Mejor solo acéptalo y déjate de estupideces!—le dijo Tatsuki mientras se volvía acomodar en su respectivo asiento a un lado de Uryuu— ¡Admite que te gusta Orihime!—termino de decir arreglando su blusa que por andar gritándole a Ichigo.

-¡¿De que hablas? ¡A mi no me gusta Inoue!—grito, Ishida y Chad se sentía completamente avergonzados por la estruendosa discusión que mantenían sus amigos, gracias a Dios por la música a tan alto volumen de otra forma serian la comidilla de la fiesta.

-¡Se hombre y admítelo Ichigo, todos lo sabemos incluso Kuchiki lo sabía!—le dijo Tatsuki con desesperación, era impresionante lo denso que era Ichigo para poder notar incluso sus propios sentimientos, Ichigo abrió la boca sorprendido—No metas a la enana en esto, además ella se hacia falsas ideas de cualquier cosa—puntualizo un poco más civilizadamente—Además si me gustara eso no te incumbe a ti ni a nadie, pero si tanto te importa ¡No me gusta!—exclamo.

-IDIO…—Tatsuki no pudo continuar con su insulto porque Ishida tapo su boca en cuanto vio venir a Orihime a un lado de Kimura completamente sonrientes— ¡Orihime-san por aquí!—le grito Ishida algo nervioso de que hubiera escuchado la conversación pero al notar lo feliz que venia su preocupación se volvió nula.

-¡Por fin los encuentro!—exclamo contenta, de pronto la mirada de los chicos se giraron hacia Kimura cuando coloco en uno de los asientos a un gran oso de peluche color café—No pensé que te gustaran las cosas de chicas!—se burlo Ichigo, Kimura le miro con recelo, no estaba muy contento con su compañero de equipo pero pues si Orihime no tenia la culpa menos el, y realmente esperaba que su princesa hubiera sido honesta con respecto a lo que sucedía en su habitación—Chistoso Kurosaki pero no, se lo gane a Orihime-chan—le respondió con simpleza, Ichigo apretó con fuerza el vaso de soda que tenia en una de sus manos lo cual Tatsuki noto y de inmediato ideo un plan para poner a prueba su teoría sobre lo que creía que sentía Ichigo-¡Hime acaso no te encanta bailar esta canción!—dijo refiriéndose a la que resonaba en todo el lugar—Vayamos Uryuu… quiero bailar—se levanto llevándose consigo a un Quincy completamente sorprendido, en un principio habían no acordado bailar y ¿ahora quería hacerlo? Rayos, si que las mujeres no sabían lo que querían—Anda Hime, Kimura-san acompáñenos—exclamo guiando al par de chicos a la pista lanzándole una mirada maliciosa a Ichigo que solo la observaba maldiciéndola con ira.

Tardo en asimilar lo que sus ojos veían, Orihime bailaba sonriente y muy gozosamente a lado de Kimura, divirtiéndose como si no hubiera mañana, pero lo que más lo hacia enfadar era notar como el imbécil de su capitán y el resto de los chicos cercanos a ellos la miraban embobados, de verdad solo les faltaba escurrir saliva para hacer notorio lo deliciosa que se veía Orihime bailando, incluso por un momento Ichigo se perdió en el movimiento de sus caderas, _"Maldita sea Inoue"_ pensó-¡Te encargo esto Chad, en seguida vuelvo!—le lanzo la bolsa purpura que había cargado desde el inicio de la fiesta, el susodicho asintió cachándola en el aire—Al fin reaccionas… Ichigo—dijo para si mismo el exótico moreno, sintiéndose feliz por lo que suponía iba a ocurrir.

Ichigo se coló entre las personas llegando hasta donde estaba Orihime—Mi turno—dijo mirando amenazadoramente a Kimura, el chico no quería ocasionar una escenita así que solo se acercó a Ichigo y violentamente susurro a su oído—Sigue siendo mía Kurosaki—Ichigo sintió que la cólera se apoderaba de su cuerpo—No lo es—dijo y Kimura se alejó un poco al escuchar el gruñido que lanzo Ichigo y se despidió con un gesto de la chica en disputa—Te veo en los fuegos artificiales Orihime-chan—dijo antes de desaparecer entre la multitud.

-¿Kurosaki-kun?—dijo la chica sorprendida, se suponía que el no bailaba, sin previo aviso la tomo por la cintura— ¿Acaso no puedo bailar con mi cita?—dijo soberbio, no le importaba saber que hacia, ni porque lo hacia, solo quería demostrarse un punto y ese era que si Orihime iba a ser de alguien, seria suya, al menos esta noche lo seria—C-claro—fue lo único que dijo la chica sintiendo como sus cuerpos sincronizaban a la perfección con el ritmo de la música.

El corazón de Orihime palpitaba despiadadamente, la sensación del cuerpo de Ichigo la ponían más nerviosa que nunca, se sentía acelerada, su sangre hervía del calor que sentía, era como si tuviera sed de él, nada que ver con la paz que le brindaba estar en brazos de Kimura, no, Ichigo no le brindaba paz en su lugar le regalaba emociones confusas, sentía una intensa necesidad de sentirlo más y más cerca de ella, su estomago hormigueaba, su piel se mantenía erizada, su corazón no frenaba la rapidez con la que latía _"Me siento… Eufórica"_ pensó, sentía que estaba al borde de la locura, no podía controlarse y no tenia ánimos de hacerlo, realmente disfrutaba de todas esas sensaciones que le causaba Kurosaki Ichigo.

Tatsuki los miro a lo lejos, tal vez Ichigo no estaba al tanto de la enorme sonrisa que lucia en sus labios, una sonrisa arrogante pero llena de felicidad, de verdad se sentía feliz porque al menos hubiera hecho algo que sin duda demostraba lo que sentía por Inoue _"¿Defendiendo lo tuyo, Ichigo?" _pensó con malicia, al menos había pasado la prueba de fuego para ella.

La mirada de la chica de cabellera purpura se encontró con los profundos e intrigantes ojos azules de cierto chico que hacia acelerar su corazón, Uryuu la miraba sonriendo con picardía, se acercó hasta el oído de Tatsuki y removió un mechón de su largo cabello para permitir que ella le escuchara con atención—No puedo permitir que Kurosaki me gane—exclamo antes de besar con suavidad los suaves labios de la karateca, sonrojándola al grado de poner a hervir sus mejillas, sin saber que decir o que hacer lo único que se le ocurrió a la chica fue incrementar la intensidad de ese beso, podría jurar que los labios de el chico de quien estaba enamorada secretamente sabían a su dulce de leche favorito, eran dóciles pero agresivos a la vez, justo como le gustaban, de verdad que no esperaba que un chico tan serio como Ishida besara tan bien, continuaron hasta que sus alientos se perdieron— ¿Tomo eso como un si?—dijo sonriendo sarcástico Ishida al ver la reacción que había logrado en la hermosa chica.

-Pero si no has preguntado nada—le soltó Tatsuki recuperando la respiración, sus cuerpos se mantenían estáticos, pegados el uno al otro, sin notar la presencia de las cientos de personas que estaban rodeándolos—Disculpa Tatsuki pero ¿te gustaría ser mi novia?—le pregunto Ishida utilizando el tono de voz mas encantador que tenia, ocasionando que la chica se derritiera con cada palabra pudiendo solo asentir con la cabeza pues las palabras se negaban a salir de su boca.

-Eso pensé—dijo el Quincy antes de plantar un beso de nuevo en esos labios tan perfectos.

-O-

La media noche al fin dio, todos comenzaban a reunirse en la playa para presenciar el espectáculo de los fuegos artificiales que seria el final de la fiesta, todos los chicos tomaron asiento con sus respectivas parejas, incluso Mizuiro y Chizuru habían encontrado a personas de su gusto para observar el show, el chico de cabello lacio se encontraba acompañado de la hermosa mesera que le atendió la primera noche en el restaurante del hotel, mientras que Chizuru estaba felizmente acompañada de una chica americana llamada Alexandra, Kimura no de muy buen humor se encontraba con su grupo de amigos cerca de una enorme palmera mirando con desprecio a Kurosaki que disfrutaba de la compañía de Orihime, sentados en la arena felices de la vida.

-¿Segura que no te quieres quitar los tacones?—le pregunto Ichigo mirando el rostro adolorido de la chica, no entendía a las mujeres ¿De verdad valía la pena sufrir tanto por lucir bien? Él era feliz utilizando tenis y lucir mal a padecer una tortura de la santa inquisición por lucir bien.

-Creo que si, de verdad me duele mucho—dijo la chica retirando sus bellos tacones negros, acomodándolos junto al lindo peluche que le había regalado Kimura, al cual Ichigo cada que podía le lanzaba una mirada intentando hacerlo cenizas con su mente para luego mirar desanimado la bolsa purpura a su lado-¿Sucede algo Kurosaki-kun?—dijo la chica preocupada por la expresión del peli naranja, el solo negó con simpleza la cabeza, el espectáculo estaba por comenzar cuando una chica se acercó para darles un par de copas de Champagne—Cortesía de la casa—les dijo antes de continuar repartiendo las copas que llevaba en una charola de plata.

-¿Qué es esto?—se pregunto Inoue olfateando el interior de la copa, la pequeña joven sintió un ligero mareo por el extraño aroma, era muy poco tolerable al alcohol así que era entendible que se sintiera así con solo percibir la fragancia de la fina bebida—Se llama Champagne, por favor bébela con lentitud sino te…—pero no pudo continuar ya que su querida amiga ya había terminado con la copa, soltando un tierno hipo al final—Sabe fea Kurosaki-kun—dijo haciendo un tierno puchero con sus labios acercándole la copa vacía a Ichigo.

-Esperemos no te haga efecto—le dijo con ternura mientras tomaba la copa, entonces fue cuando hermosas luces iluminaron el lugar, brillaban con elegancia alumbrando el mar con múltiples colores, todos los presentes murmuraban halagando la belleza del gran final de la celebración.

Ichigo se olvido de mirar los fuegos artificiales cuando quedo atrapado en la hermosa sonrisa que Orihime tenia mientras disfrutaba el show, la chica se aferraba a sus rodillas, mientras reía y hacia distintos comentarios al aire, pero el solo podía asentir mientras continuaba mirándola, se veía tan frágil, tan hermosa, tan feliz, tan… _"Perfecta" _pensó ocasionándose un tenue sonrojo en el rostro, al fin comenzaba a entender a que se refería su padre con su idiotez acerca de "el hechizo del mar", su padre tenia razón, el inmenso océano frente a sus ojos tal vez tenia una especie de control sobre lo que sentía pero no podía evitar imaginar lo hermosa que seria su vida si ella siempre estuviera presente en ella y sentir que su cuerpo se embriagaba de alegría, tal vez esa era la explicación de lo que le sucedía, simplemente no podía estar sin ella, pero… ¿Por qué?

Una hora llena de magnificas luces y conmovedores descubrimientos transcurrió con rapidez, luego de que los gerentes del hotel agradecieran la presencia de todos los huéspedes y les pidieran su retirada, cada persona se puso en camino a su respectiva habitación, Ichigo cargaba el peluche y los tacones de Orihime junto con su bolsa purpura en su mano izquierda mientras que con la derecha guiaba a una "pasada de copas" (si se le puede decir así contando con el hecho de que solo bebió una) que caminaba torpemente y riendo hasta por el sonido de los botones del ascensor—Te dije que la bebieras lento—le dijo con el ceño fruncido, de verdad que esa chica nada mas le acarreaba problemas con sus descuidos, mira que tenerlo de su niñera por andar alcoholizada.

-Eres muy tierno Kuro-chan—le dijo entre risas, ya ni sabia lo que decía la pobre chica, cuando al fin llegaron a su habitación, Ichigo sintió la libertad de poder soltar a su amiga—Pondré tus cosas en el sillón—le informo con amabilidad el chico mientras miraba como la chica corría hasta la cama, exhausta por el día de hoy.

-Kurosaki-kun—le llamo cantarina, mientras se giraba en la cama para mirarle con las mejillas rojas por causa del alcohol—Kurosaki-kun ¿Podrías ayudarme con mi pijama?—le pidió señalando el vestidor, el chico suspiro profundamente, al parecer su noche seria más larga de lo esperado.

Ichigo busco por el vestidor el camisón que Orihime utilizaba para dormir, cuando al fin lo encontró regreso hasta donde su amiga yacía, la chica miraba el techo mientras cantaba una tonta canción sin sentido sobre su día y lo feliz que estaba—Llegaste—dijo feliz al ver a Ichigo cuando se sentó a un lado de la cama cerca de ella—Vamos Inoue levántate y ve a ponértela—le dijo paternalmente.

Orihime se reincorporo sentándose junto a el—Pero Ichi se supone que tu debes ponérmela—le dijo ocasionando que el peli naranja estallara en sorpresa con un rojo profundo sobre sus mejillas— ¡Que cosas dices!—grito sorprendido echando la cabeza para atrás tratando de ocultarse pero su cuerpo no reaccionaba adecuadamente, la chica se acercó peligrosamente a él-¡Por favor Ichi-san quiero que lo hagas, yo no sé hacerlo!—le pidió con un tono de voz que no sabia decir si era juguetón o de verdad muy inocente, ¿en serio el alcohol le caía tan mal a la bella Orihime Inoue?, realmente se sentía muy cansado como para tener que lidiar con eso en ese momento pero aparentemente no tenia alternativa y con las mejillas mas rojas que el rubí, el cuerpo más caliente que el sol y su nariz sangrando sin parar ayudo a bajar el cierre de la parte de atrás de la blusa de Inoue _"Por favor Dios que lleve Brassier, Por favor Dios que lleve Brassier, Por favor Dios que lleve Brassier, por favor…"_ pensaba una y otra vez, rogando porque Dios no lo traicionara pero… _"Maldita sea" _fue lo único que paso por su mente al notar una hermosa espalda desnuda, gracias al cielo Inoue mantenía tapada una que otra parte de sus inmensas proporciones, ella volteo a verlo sonriendo y agradeciéndole por lo que había hecho.

Impaciente por terminar semejante tortura Ichigo se apresuró a pasar por encima de su cabeza el suave camisón de dormir de la chica, tenia que hacerlo rápido antes de que la chica tuviera la ocurrencia de voltearse totalmente y producirle una hemorragia cerebral, con suavidad dejo caer la tersa prenda sobre el cuerpo de Orihime, logrando cubrir dos grandes razones que le ocasionarían una muerte temprana—L-listo—dijo tartamudeando mientras se ponía de pie _"Ducha helada, ahora"_ pensaba angustiado de que cierto inconveniente entre sus piernas se hiciera más notorio.

-Aun no—dijo la chica y se puso de pie señalando su falda, Ichigo sin esperarse a la siguiente orden, desabotono la linda falda que llevaba puesta la chica dejándola caer en el suelo descuidadamente, ocasionando que su nariz casi explotara ensangrentada por lo que se había ocasionado así mismo— ¡Maldita sea!—exclamo al ver las tentadoras bragas rojas que llevaba puestas Orihime, si esto era un castigo de seguro lo que había hecho en otras vidas había sido demasiado grave como para merecer semejante tormento.

La chica sonrió adormilada y se prenso del cuello de Ichigo— ¿Te gusto Kurosaki Ichigo?—pregunto la chica sonando un poco extraña, su voz se hizo cada vez más silenciosa conforme las palabras salieron de su boca, pero antes de que el chico pudiera decir algo un torpe pero estremecedor roce en sus labios le robaron la cordura.

Los labios de Orihime sabían deliciosos, eran suaves y cálidos, Ichigo no se contuvo más, la guio hasta la cama y poso el delicado cuerpo de Orihime sobre las sabanas, acomodando perfectamente su cabeza sobre la blanca almohada, sin darse cuenta su playera termino en le suelo en menos de un santiamén, las delicadas manos de Orihime acariciaban su torso con furor, mientras los labios de Ichigo viajaban a lo largo del cuello de la joven, realmente no estaba pensando, solo sentía las deliciosas caricias del objeto de sus tormentos y deseos mientras el disfrutaba de su piel bronceada y exquisita como la miel.

-N-no… no puedo—dijo regresando a sus cabales cuando sus ojos se cruzaron con los profundos e inocentes ojos grises de Orihime—L-lo siento Inoue… simplemente no puedo—dijo y se alejó rápidamente de ahí, encerrándose en el baño frustrado y arrepentido, la chica con trabajos asimilo la situación y unos minutos después cayo en un profundo sueño.

Ichigo estaba recargado contra la puerta del baño, apretando con fuerza sus puños esperando con todo su ser que la chica no recordara nada mañana, ojala la razón que lo obligo a desistir a sus instintos le fuera de ayuda mañana por la mañana—Soy un maldito imbécil de mierda—dijo sofocando sus palabras-¡¿Por qué demonios no me controle?—dijo soltando un puñetazo contra el mármol de la pared, se sentía culpable, sentía que se había aprovechado de la vulnerabilidad de la situación "Estaba borracha maldito" pensó sintiéndose un violador, se acercó hasta la ducha y abrió únicamente la llave del agua fría, necesitaba pensar que le diría si ella recordaba algo, necesitaba saber que hacer, necesitaba remediar la situación, porque incluso aunque ella no recordara nada, él lo haría.

Esa noche, todo había cambiado entre Ichigo y Orihime.


	11. Un día inolvidable

**NOTAS:**

-BLEACH y sus personajes son pertenencia de** Tite Kubo**

-Todo lo que pasa aqui son **puras coincidencias**

**-Ojala les guste :D**

* * *

><p><strong>XI. Un día inolvidable<strong>

Ichigo abrió los ojos pausadamente, tratando de asimilar la luz sobre sus ojos, las sabanas blancas cubrían sus rostro, sin muchos ánimos estiro un brazo para alcanzar su mesa de noche, a ciegas busco su celular y cuando al fin encontró a su preciado teléfono lo llevo hasta el, quitando las sabanas de su cara _"Que tarde es"_ pensó sin ánimos al ver que su celular marcaba las 11 de la mañana, jamás en su vida se había despertado tan tarde pero sinceramente no le molestaba, tenia ganas de permanecer encerrado en la habitación luego de lo sucedido en la noche anterior, supuso que estaba solo por la hora que era y agradecía a Dios por eso pero su tremenda suerte no duro mucho, escucho como la chapa de la puerta de su habitación se movía, sus ojos viajaron lentos hasta el origen del sonido, la manija se abría con lentitud y mucha moderación—Espero no despertarlo—susurro una voz que provoco que el estomago de Ichigo se hiciera nudos.

La chica de cabellera naranja entro con suma cautela entro a la habitación y cerro la puerta tras de si, sin notar a un chico sumamente apuesto ya sentado sobre la cama— ¿Inoue?—la llamo Ichigo impulsivamente "Demonios" pensó arrepintiéndose de su acción lo ultimo que quería era hablar con ella, tenia miedo de mirarla a los ojos, se sentía muy culpable.

-¡Oh… Buenos días Kurosaki-kun!—exclamo sonriendo un poco nerviosa— ¿Te desperté?—le pregunto con un tono tan dulce y amable que Ichigo sintió una tierna calidez embriagando su pecho, aparentemente no parecía recordar nada, estaba seguro que si la chica tuviera si quiera una pizca de idea de lo que paso a noche no le estaría hablando tan tranquilo, y tenia la razón la chica en verdad no recordaba nada, sus recuerdos terminaban en el momento en que los fuegos artificiales comenzaron a brillar en el cielo, pero ignoraba el asunto pensando que era por lo cansada que se sentía por tanta diversión.

-N-no… no te preocupes—dijo aliviado, pidiendo al cielo que ella de verdad nunca recuperara ese recuerdo, tallo sus ojos y dio un gran bostezo para despabilarse, estirando su cuerpo a la par de su acción, su amiga buscaba algo en el vestidor desesperadamente—Kurosaki-kun ¿no has visto de casualidad mis horquillas?—le pregunto ansiosa regresando hacia donde estaba el chico.

-Creo que—sus ideas se bloquearon por completo al notar la hermosa imagen que la chica peli naranja le proporcionaba, Orihime llevaba puesto su sensual bikini negro junto con su pequeño pareo blanco, el joven sintió un rápido cambio de temperatura, hasta hacia un momento el ambiente se mantenía húmedo y cálido pero de pronto ¡Bam! Hacia un calor infernal-¡¿Inoue que demonios traes puesto?—le grito señalando el traje de baño de su amiga, ocasionando que la hermosa chica saltara totalmente asustada por la drástica reacción de Ichigo.

Era cierto, él no había tenido la oportunidad de verla con ese atuendo, aunque ella siempre lo llevaba, por lo general lo cubría con sus atuendos del día, ya fuesen sus shorts de mezclilla, sus vestidos, etc. El punto es que el pobre chico no había tenido el honor de verla con esas vestimentas—Etto… es… bueno… es mi… mi…bi-bi-bikini—dijo completamente nerviosa moviendo sus manos por todo su cuerpo tratando de tapar su atuendo, se sentía sumamente avergonzada.

-¡ ¿Tu bikini?—dijo aun mas fuerte, pero ¿Qué diablos le sucedía a Orihime? ¿Cómo era posible que su amiga usara semejante atuendo y el no estuviera al tanto de eso? Su estomago empezó a arder en fuego de lo enojado que estaba cuando empezó a imaginar a toda la sarta de imbéciles que de seguro la habían observado, fantaseando cosas pervertidas con la inocente chica_ "Maldita sea"— _¡Vete a quitar eso inmediatamente Inoue!—le ordeno sin detenerse a pensar si quiera un poco lo que pedía.

Toda la vergüenza que había sentido hasta hacia un momento se desvaneció convirtiéndose en curiosidad, y pues a quien no le daría curiosidad saber que le sucedía a Ichigo, sinceramente jamás había reaccionado así frente a ella— ¿P-por que Kurosaki-kun?—pregunto insegura de lo que hacia pero su curiosidad era tan grande que no podía evitarlo.

Ichigo la miro impaciente— ¡¿Cómo que porque Inoue? ¡Estas casi desnuda!—la regaño, la chica se sonrojo llegando a parecerse a un rubí, sus mejillas estaban calientes, calientes, y su estomago hormigueaba por los nervios— ¡No es cierto Kurosaki-kun!—le dijo haciendo un tierno puchero mientras sus cachetes simulaban ser globos rosados.

Ichigo la miro un momento tratando de no rendirse ante semejante reacción, la verdad se veía muy tierna haciendo esas muecas pero esta vez no se saldría con la suya, Ichigo sacudió la cabeza esquivando esos pensamientos que le derretían el alma— ¡Si lo es, Inoue ve a cambiarte!—le exigió señalando con fuerza el vestidor, la chica se cruzo de brazos luciendo como una pequeña niña caprichosa, mientras sacudía su cabeza negándose a realizar la orden que le habían encomendado.

El exshinigami bufo en resignación y se puso de pie acercándose rápidamente a ella— ¡No me dejas opción!—le dijo antes de tomar a la chica y ponerla sobre uno de sus hombros, _"Ha bajado de peso"_ se dijo a si mismo recordando la primera vez que la cargo en hueco mundo— ¡¿Qué haces Kurosaki-kun?—Exclamo al chica pataleando para que la bajara— ¡No me quiero cambiar, además no luzco mal, ¿Por qué lo haces?—le decía con un tono caprichoso, Ichigo jamás había visto esa faceta de Inoue y debía admitir que realmente le gustaba.

El chico la bajo frente a la parte del vestidor donde Orihime tenia sus cosas perfectamente acomodadas, cuando observo claramente a su amiga podía jurar que tenues lagrimas estaban siendo retenidas en los bellos ojos de Orihime, pero cuando no pudo más fue cuando la linda chica comenzó a sollozar silenciosamente y aunque las lagrimas no amenazaban con salir, Ichigo se sintió la peor persona del mundo _"Luego de lo de ayer ¡Cómo soy idiota!"_ pensó y cerro los ojos volteando hacia otro lado—¡Haz lo que quieras, pero si alguien te falta al respeto ni me lo digas!—algo extraño se removió en su interior, una extraña felicidad lo atacaba desde lo más profundo de su ser cuando por unos instantes se había sentido como si fuera _"¿su novio?"._

_-_Bien—dijo sonriente a sabiendas de lo que Ichigo había querido decir, el simplemente se había preocupado por ella y como es de enojón de seguro esa fue su forma de demostrárselo—Pero Kurosaki-kun ¿Acaso es porque no te gusta como se ve?—le pregunto inocentemente la chica.

-Tch… claro que no, se te ve muy bien—le soltó tranquilo mientras abría un cajón para sacar lo que vestiría hoy, sin que él se diera cuenta la chica sonrió emocionada de lo que le había dicho_ "Le gusto, le gusto"_ pensaba cantarinamente—Gracias—le dijo la chica muy sonriente—Kurosaki-kun ¿entonces no has visto mis horquillas?—le volvió a preguntar retomando el tema anterior.

-Creo que están en el baño—respondió con simpleza manteniendo el ceño fruncido mientras decidía que usaría hoy, la chica corrió hasta el sanitario y efectivamente encontró sus preciados pasadores en el lavabo de manos, se puso frente al espejo y acomodo cada una de ellas en sus respectivos lugares sobre su larga cabellera.

De pronto Ichigo se distrajo de sus acciones cuando encontró en uno de sus cajones la bolsa purpura que llevaba consigo la noche de ayer _"¿Le gustara?"_ se pregunto un poco temeroso de la respuesta, pero su corazón le ordeno a gritos entregárselo sin miedos ni penas, cuando la chica paso detrás de él, su cuerpo se erizo por la suave brisa que ocasiono la rapidez con la que se movió la chica que iba directo a sentarse a la cama—¿Kurosaki-kun esta bien si te espero?—le dijo desde donde estaba, además de haber venido a buscar sus prendedores, otra razón y la más fuerte de todas era que sus amigos le habían exigido que lo fuera a despertar porque querían ir a bucear todos juntos y él era el único que faltaba del grupo, entonces tenia prohibido regresar sin él pero eso no hacia falta decírselo a Ichigo.

-Si quieres—le respondió con simpleza y salió del vestidor—Por cierto… toma Inoue—le dijo lanzándole con cuidado la bolsa purpura, y sin que la chica pudiera decir nada el rápidamente huyo al baño para darse una ducha.

Orihime miraba con extrañeza la bolsa, curiosamente metió sus manos dentro de ella para revisar que llevaba en ella, la sorpresa inundo sus ojos cuando sus dedos acariciaron algo suave y esponjoso, rápidamente se apresuró a tomarlo y sacarlo de ahí para responderse que era— ¡Que lindo!—grito con fuerza mientras abrazaba al lindo y pequeño leoncito de felpa que tanto le había gustado cuando lo vio el día de ayer en los puestos de juegos y premios, Ichigo a lo lejos escucho el dulce sonido de la voz de Orihime completamente emocionada, ocasionándole un tenue sonrisa en el rostro.

Luego de un rato esperándolo el chico apareció frente a ella luciendo sumamente guapo, con unos bermudas color café obscuro y una camisa blanca abierta en su totalidad mostrando su exquisito y perfectamente definido abdomen, el cabello lo llevaba revuelto como de costumbre y unas sandalias obscuras terminaban por darle una apariencia relajada.

-¿Kurosaki-kun?—le llamo la chica, el exshinigami alzo la mirada para encontrarse con la de la chica, solo respondió con un extraño pero suave sonido, animándola a hablar—Mu-muchas gra-gracias—dijo lanzándose sobre el, abrazándole con fuerza llena de emoción.

El chico le acaricio la cabeza enternecido por la acción de su amiga, algo en él podía apostar que el gran oso que Kimura le había regalado le había ganado un agradecimiento tan dulce.

-O-

Los 9 jóvenes estaban impacientes y muriendo de calor en la playa, en espera del pequeño bote que los llevaría a los arrecifes cercanos del lugar para poder bucear y disfrutar de los bellos regalos de la naturaleza, cuando al fin Ichigo se había dignado a aparecer ya habían perdido dos turnos en el bote, Tatsuki estaba tan furiosa que en vez de saludarle cortésmente lo recibió con una dolorosa patada en el estomago, lanzando al chico lejos contra una gigantesca palmera, gritándole un sinfín de insultos, culpándole por perder dos veces el bote, cuando al fin el enorme escandalo que estaban haciendo el par de amigos de la infancia se dio por terminado (gracias a la intervención de Uryuu y Orihime) el grupo de amigos se dispuso a esperar mientras hablaban de cualquier trivialidad, Asano platicaba con Mizuiro y Chad sobre lo divertida que fue su cita de anoche con la chica llamada Tomoyo, diciendo que realmente le gustaba y esperaba poder salir de nuevo con ella, por otro lado Uryuu y Tatsuki conversaban sobre cuando era el momento adecuado de dar a conocer su relación, por su parte Chizuru se disculpaba con Orihime sobre lo infiel que había sido ante su amor por ella al haber pasado la noche con la chica americana que conoció la noche anterior, llorando lagrimas falsas mientras Rin la mantenía a una distancia apropiada de Inoue, mientras que Ichigo, sentado, observaba el mar perdido en su belleza azul, reflexionando sobre todo lo que estaba sucediendo entre el y Orihime.

_"¿Por qué me siento así? ¿Qué es para mi Inoue? Es una amiga al igual que Rukia, no es mi mejor amiga pero la considero una gran amiga ¿entonces que me esta sucediendo?"_ pensaba frunciendo el ceño _"Me enferma verla cerca de algún hombre, en especial Kimura, tengo una inmensa necesidad por protegerla y sentirla cerca de mi, quiero verla sonriendo, quiero escuchar sus tontas historias, quiero conocerla más y más pero… ¿Por qué?" _era increíble lo densa que era su mente para darse cuenta de lo que sentía, realmente no lograba descifrar ni un poco lo que a gritos le decía su corazón, era como si estuviera sordo, incluso un pequeño de kínder podría decirle lo que sentía por lo obvio que era.

Pero antes de seguir atormentándose con tantas preguntas la dulce risa de Orihime lo despertó de su ensimismamiento, obligándolo a dirigir su mirada a la hermosa chica, ella le llamaba con la mano mientras Chizuru le contaba un chiste cómico del cual no podía parar de reír, pero como buena amiga le llamaba para que las acompañara pues el bote ya los estaba esperando el la orilla del mar-¡Oi, Kurosaki apresúrate!—le dijo Rin mientras guiaba a Orihime y a Chizuru hacia donde su marítimo transporte les aguardaba.

-Voy—respondió mientras se ponía de pie, se apresuró a llegar con el resto de su grupo, no quería ser el ultimo en subir, cuando al fin todos tomaron asiento en el reducido espacio, el dueño del bote puso en marcha su preciada propiedad que le permitía mantenerse día a día.

Todos iban emocionados, dejando que el viento les revolviera el cabello, mientras sus lentes obscuros les protegían del sol y sus pieles se veían bañadas por la cálida luz, el camino seria un poco largo pero se mantenían distraídos hablando de lo bien que la habían pasado estos últimos 3 días y lo triste que era que sus vacaciones llegaran a su fin mañana por la mañana, comentaban lo más divertido que les había sucedido durante el viaje, y mencionaban lo emocionante de poder pasar un día todos juntos, sin estar dispersados por el centro comercial, u ocupados con actividades completamente diferentes que los mantenían separados a los unos de los otros.

El ambiente era relajado, lleno de risas y anécdotas, mostrándose todos y cada uno de los presente amables entre si, era como si de pronto todo fuera perfecto, sin preocupaciones, molestias, peleas o gritos, incluso el más serio de grupo (Chad) reía a la par que el resto, comentando sobre cada tema o pregunta que salía a flote.

-¡Llegamos jóvenes!—exclamo el hombre que los condujo hasta el hermoso lugar donde estaban, los chicos miraban asombrados la claridad del agua, podían distinguir sin dificultad al menos 3 tonalidades de azul, el sin fin de criaturas marítimas se podían apreciar desde la superficie, había tantos colores, tantas figuras, tanta belleza que los ojos de cada joven no podían creer lo que miraban—Los equipos para bucear están debajo de sus asientos—les aviso mientras tomaba asiento cerca del timón.

Cada joven tomo un par de aletas, chalecos que sujetaban los tanques de oxígenos, y visores para poder sumergirse dentro, como no era una zona peligrosa con animales sumamente agresivos o que pudiesen atacarlos entonces no tenían por qué sentirse preocupados por estar sin vigilancia, con la velocidad del sonido todos los chicos se prepararon y se apresuraron a sumergirse dentro del agua, los miembros masculinos fueron muy caballerosos al ayudar a las chicas a saltar dentro del paraíso acuático que tanto morían por visitar.

Todo era hermoso, los peces nadando en grupos gigantes huían rápidamente cuando la silueta de alguno de los jóvenes buceadores se acercaba donde estaban ellos, unos se paseaban con cautela nadando cerca de ellos temiendo que los chicos fuesen a atacarlos como si fueran alguno de sus depredadores, las mujeres se perseguían unas a otras jugando a tonterías como la cacería de tiburón o cosas bobas como esas, mientras que los hombres competían por ver quien nadaba más rápido o quien llegaba primero a determinada roca, ambos géneros se estaba divirtiendo a lo grande.

Al cabo de 1 Hora los tanques de Oxigeno comenzaron a agotar sus reservas indicándoles que era hora de regresar a la superficie pues la cantidad de oxigeno que incluía el servicio que contrataron era de un poco mas de 60 minutos.

Cuando estaban de nuevo en el bote comenzaron a planear las actividades siguientes que consistían desde ir a almorzar a algún restaurante en la playa hasta visitar tiendas para comprar suvenires para los respectivos miembros de sus familias, o a sus amigos que no habían podido venir con ellos, de verdad tenían mucho que hacer y no esperaban la hora para poder terminar con el itinerario del día.

-O-

-Hasta mañana chicos—se despidieron Mizuiro y Asano mientras se alejaban al bar del hotel, habían quedado de verse con sus respectivas conquistas vacacionales—Los vemos mañana para desayunar juntos antes de irnos—les dijo Tatsuki mientras caminaba a la playa junto con Uryuu, nadie dijo algo al respecto de sus dos amigos, estaban demasiado cansados como para interrogarlos, para eso tendrían algún otro día de la semana, Chad, Rin, Chizuru, Orihime e Ichigo compartieron el ascensor mientras en los respectivos pisos de cada uno se detenían para despedirse y poder llegar hasta su habitación, hasta que por ultimo quedaron únicamente Inoue y Kurosaki compartiendo el mismo destino de llegada.

Cuando al fin el par de peli naranjas estuvieron dentro de sus habitaciones lo primero que hicieron con sus debidas precauciones fue ponerse su pijama y alistarse para dormir, estaban exhaustos, pero debían admitir que el cansancio había valido la pena por el divertido día que tuvieron, en equipo el par de chicos distendió la enorme cama, acomodando la línea de almohadas y cojines que dividía la cama, Orihime apago las luces de la habitación mientras Ichigo se metía a la cama encendiendo el televisor de plasma con el control remoto.

Mientras buscaba que ver en lo que ambos conciliaban el sueño Orihime se acomodó dentro de las sabanas, Ichigo detuvo tanto cambio de canales topándose con una de película que cautivo su atención— ¿Cómo se llama esa película?—le pregunto Orihime mientras observaba un poco confundida la televisión.

-El padrino—le respondió con simpleza Ichigo— ¿No te gusta?—dijo con la mirada aun fija en la pantalla, podía mantener una charla mientras miraba la televisión, de todas formas no tenia que estar prestando mucha atención al audio pues se sabia de memoria los diálogos, pero sus ojos debían permanecer mirando la película pues aunque hubiera visto ya mil veces las mismas escenas no dejaban de cautivarle.

-Jamás la he visto ¿A ti te gusta?—dijo la chica mientras prestaba un poco de atención a lo que se reproducía en aquella lujosa televisión—Es una de mis películas favoritas—respondió con amabilidad, entonces Orihime se hizo a la idea de que seria imposible lograr que Ichigo despegara los ojos de la pantalla así que solo esperaba limitarse a escuchar su voz como única forma de interacción con ella.

-¿Por qué?—fue lo único que pregunto la chica, poniendo más atención a la película, si a Ichigo le gustaba tanto era porque de seguro tenia una trama muy interesante.

-Porqué Al Pacino es mi actor favorito, además el tema de la mafia y las pandillas me llama mucho la atención—respondió, la chica podía notar, aunque solo fuera su perfil lo que mirase, lo relajado que estaba su amado Ichigo— ¿A ti que tipo de películas te gustan Inoue?

-Pues me agradan mucho las películas de ciencia ficción, el tema de los alienígenas me atrae mucho, pero también disfruto las películas de acción y aventura—respondió sonriente—Las películas que menos disfruto son las románticas y muy dramáticas sinceramente, me agrada el romance pero no tan cursi—continuo diciendo, ahora que se había abierto un tema bastante amplio como el de gustos & preferencias podría soltarse hablando sin parar, lo cual era muy claro para Ichigo.

-Yo disfruto el romance y el drama solo en la literatura—dijo con una sonrisa sutil en sus labios-¿Te gusta leer?—pregunto sorprendida Orihime, nunca espero escuchar algo como eso viniendo de alguien como Ichigo, el chico a su lado soltó una risita sarcástica—Si, aunque parezco un vándalo también disfruto los buenos libros, sobre todo las obras de William Shakespeare—respondió observando la aun más sorprendida cara de Inoue de reojo.

-Kurosaki-kun no parece vándalo pero tampoco parece alguien que disfrute la literatura—expreso con delicadeza, tratando de utilizar palabras que no se pudieran mal interpretar por el chico—Yo no tengo un escritor favorito o algún libro favorito pero si disfruto mucho leer, por lo general los sábados voy a la biblioteca a pasar el rato.

-¿En serio, Inoue?—exclamo algo sorprendido tampoco esperaba que ella hiciera eso durante los sábados, siempre imagino que salía con alguno de sus pretendientes o alguna de sus amigas como cualquier chica de su edad haría, la chica simplemente asintió-¿Qué otra cosa haces en tus ratos libres?—dijo un tanto intrigado por todos los conocimientos que estaba adquiriendo respecto a su amiga.

-Pues…yo—dijo pensativa mientras fruncía el ceño en señal de suma concentración, un gesto que Ichigo encontró sumamente encantador—Pues a veces salgo con Tatsuki-chan y las chicas de compras o por un helado, algunas veces cuando tengo dinero voy al cine, en algunas ocasiones voy a casa de Uryuu-kun a coser ropa para mis peluches, aunque normalmente en las tardes luego de la escuela estoy dando tutoría, o practicando con el equipo de natación—Ichigo soltó una risita luego de escuchar lo que había dicho, le daba gracia lo que conto respecto a Ishida— ¿Practicas natación?—pregunto curioso.

-Si, asimismo practico Karate junto a Tatsuki-chan y también un poco de tenis—le dijo con una gran sonrisa, Ichigo no se esperaba que la frágil peli naranja practicara tantos deportes, normalmente hubiera imaginado que practicara Ballet o algo más femenino.

La platica duro un rato más antes de que los ojos de la chica perdieran ante el sueño, Ichigo la acomodo para que durmiera más plácidamente, y se quedo mirándola fijamente, sus ojos solo reflejaban ternura al notar lo angelical y tranquila que lucia durmiendo, era tan hermosa y frágil, era extraño lo feliz que le hacia mirarla así de serena disfrutando de dulces y profundos sueños, con lentitud fue cediendo ante su cansancio, sus ojos se cerraban pausadamente…

_"¿Acaso me enamore?"_ fue su ultimo pensamiento antes de caer dormido.


	12. Simplemente desastroso

**NOTAS:**

-BLEACH y sus personajes son pertenencia de** Tite Kubo**

-Todo lo que pasa aqui son **puras coincidencias**

**-Ojala les guste :D**

* * *

><p><strong>XII. Simplemente desastroso.<strong>

Dos semanas y meda habían pasado ya desde que los estudiantes del Instituto de Karakura habían vuelto, despidiéndose tristes de la hermosa playa que visitaron, distintas cosas sucedieron desde su regreso, pero 3 cosas en especial habían sacudido la vida de cierto grupo de amigos:

la primera de todas fue que Chizuru les había confesado que estaba tratando de volver a las viejas andadas y comenzar a salir con chicos atractivos hasta que Orihime se diera cuenta de su amor prohibido y pudieran estar juntos cosa que impresiono a muchos, aunque sus razones le ocasionaron una buena paliza de Tatsuki,

La segunda cosa más impresionante de la semana fue el plan de Keigo de convertir a Tomoyo (la chica de la playa) en su novia, estaba comenzando a enamorarse de ella y ansiaba la hora en formalizar su relación y no solo ser pretendientes, pero la última fue la más impactante y extraordinaria de todas.

La tercera fue la revelación del noviazgo entre Tatsuki y Uryuu, todos sus amigos los habían encontrado besándose en los jardines más lejanos de la escuela, ¿Por qué? Porque los muy "astutos" no se dieron cuenta de las sospechas que levantaron en sus amigos con sus diarias escapadas en la ahora del almuerzo, así que un día muy curiosos decidieron seguirlos, entonces ¡Bam! La bomba exploto y todo salió a la luz, ocasionando diversas reacciones entre su grupo, desde risas y burlas hasta emotivas felicitaciones, así fue como esas dos semanas y media transcurrieron en la vida de los 9 jóvenes, llenándolos de sorpresa tras sorpresa.

-¡Buenos días a todos!—exclamo Orihime mientras entraba al salón, todos estaban reunidos cerca de su lugar, venía muy de buen humor a diferencia de cierto chico peli naranja que estaba de tan mal genio que ni ánimos tuvo de responderle el saludo, ese estúpido padre suyo haciéndole enfadar desde tan temprano _"Maldito viejo"_ pensó cuando recordó el semejante golpe que le planto en el rostro mientras dormía, incluso tenia un pequeño moretón cerca de su ojos Izquierdo, Inoue tomo asiento en su sitio mientras era bienvenida por todos.

-¿Inoue-san?—le llamo Mizuiro mientras despegaba sus ojos de su celular— ¿Si, Kujima-san?—le respondió amable la chica— ¿Es verdad que este viernes participaras en la competencia de natación inter-escolar? Arisawa-san nos lo ha comentado—termino de decir curioso en comprobar lo dicho por Tatsuki hace unos minutos.

-¡¿Por qué no me crees Kujima?—exclamo la chica de cabellera purpura junto al Quincy, indirectamente sintió que Mizuiro la había llamado Mentirosa— ¡Calma Arisawa-san! Solo quería escucharlo de la misma Inoue-san—se explico tranquilamente, no esperaba menos de Tatsuki, con lo agresiva que era, hubiera sido más extraño no escucharla decir nada.

-Tch… Anda Hime, diles que te han elegido para representarnos en la competencia—dijo tranquilizándose mientras se acercaba a su asiento, Orihime sonrió enormemente— ¡Así es Kujima-san!—le dijo con orgullo—Este sábado competiré a las 9 de la mañana.

-¡Que bien Inoue-san! ¿Y donde será tu competencia?—dijo un alegre Keigo sentado en el escritorio vacío a un lado de Ichigo, el peli naranja se mantenía estoico, estaba tan de mal humor que ni siquiera prestaba mucha atención a la platica.

-Sera aquí en nuestro Instituto, ¿Por qué preguntas Asano-san?—dijo algo curiosa, el chico sonrió amablemente con un suave rubor en sus mejillas, aunque estuviera enamorado de Tomoyo, Orihime siempre seria su amor platónico— ¡Para ir a apoyarte por supuesto, todos iremos a verte ese día ¿verdad?—dijo mientras miraba a todos los presentes con animo.

-¡Claro que sí!—respondieron todos al unísono exceptuando a Ichigo, él se mantenía serio mirando hacia la ventana sin importarle que estuviera sucediendo a su alrededor, pero solo hasta que Keigo le grito para poder atraer su atención-¡Pero que… ¿Qué demonios quieres Keigo?—le grito haciendo que su pobre amigo huyera detrás de Chad completamente aterrorizado.

-Eeee… Yo solo… que-queria sa-sa-saber si iras a ver a Inoue-san el sábado—dijo con voz nerviosa, su amigo si que daba miedo, una parte de él se arrepintió de haberle dirigido la palabra al furioso peli naranja.

-¡No, no iré!—le grito completamente irritado, sin darse cuenta del mal que le causaron sus palabras a Orihime, se sintió completamente desanimada pero trato de ocultarlo con una tenue sonrisa, no esperaba que fuera pero tampoco esperaba que se negara de esa forma ante una invitación para ir a verla competir, y aunque sus labios sonreían, sus ojos solo reflejaban una profunda decepción, algo que no paso desapercibido para Ichigo, pero en ese momento se encontraba tan tenso que ni siquiera quiso disculparse, ya habría otra ocasión para enmendar su error y se le ocurriría que hacer para disculparse luego de que su mal genio se le pasara.

El timbre sonó y la profesora Mino dio comienzo a la clase, todos los chicos tomaron asiento en sus respectivos lugares, ese seria un día demasiado largo.

-O-

Orihime llevaba ya 2 semanas asistiendo a prácticas y entrenamientos para aumentar su resistencia y su velocidad mientras nadaba, dos días después de regresar de la playa Inoue había participado en una competencia interna para seleccionar a los participantes en las respectivas competencias de natación y al haber quedado de primera entre todos los participantes fue seleccionada como la representante de la preparatoria así que le pidieron que empezara sus preparaciones desde esa misma tarde, había mejorado mucho desde el primer día, y ya solo faltaban dos días para la dichosa competencia así que sus horas de practica incrementaron de una hora a tres horas en los últimos 3 días por lo que había tenido que cancelar sus tutorías durante esa semana, gracias al cielo sus alumnos no se opusieron.

-¡Que cansada estoy!—dijo la chica mientras salía de las duchas, se apresuró a cambiarse para poder irse a su casa, estaba ansiosa por llegar a cenar y luego dormir un largo rato, cuando al fin estuvo lista se dispuso a salir a buscar a Tatsuki a sus practicas de karate para avisarle que ya se marcharía a casa pero para su sorpresa cierto chico castaño la esperaba en la entrada de los vestidores— ¿Kaoru-kun?—le llamo algo sorprendida.

El susodicho alzo la mirada topándose con los hermosos ojos grises de Orihime, sintió como un abrumador calor atacaba su rostro colorándolo de rojo, sonrió tratando de tapar esa vergonzosa reacción que su traidor cuerpo había hecho, no quería que Orihime notara lo nervioso que lo ponía—Hola Orihime-chan—la saludo con una voz más dulce que la misma azúcar, Inoue sintió como su estomago comenzaba a hormiguear—Venia a decirte que Arisawa-san me pidió que te acompañara a casa porque su practica se alargó más de lo usual.

-¡Oh vaya, no te preocupes Kaoru-kun yo puedo irme sola!—le dijo sonriendo algo nerviosa, realmente no quería causarle molestias además aun faltaba mucho para la noche así que podía ir sola a casa sin ningún problema.

-No es ningún problema Orihime-chan—le aseguro inmediatamente el chico, había esperado por una oportunidad para compartir con ella un rato a solas así que cuando Tatsuki le pidió ese favor no se negó ni un poco—Además me encantaría hacerlo, hace mucho que no conversamos—le dijo sonriente, la chica asintió convencida por su amigo, pero como resistírsele a alguien tan amable y tierno como Kimura Kaoru.

Ambos chicos se pusieron en marcha muy alegres por poder hacerse compañía, sin notar en absoluto a cierto chico de particular ceño fruncido que los miraba desde las canchas de futbol, Ichigo estaba disfrutando de la tranquilidad que se sentía ahí, haciendo tiempo para llegar a casa a cenar pues no tenia ánimos de llegar a su hogar y tener que ver desde tan pronto a su estúpido padre y aguantarse las ganas de masacrarlo a golpes por el moretón que le había dejado, pero al parecer su casa ya no sonaba tan mala idea puesto que lo que acababa de ver era una escena mucho peor que la fea cara de su papá, ver a la chica que le gustaba (o al menos eso es lo que suponía) yéndose con un chico como Kimura le ponía los nervios de punta, se mantuvo quieto hasta que los vio desaparecer por las puertas de la escuela y fue cuando tomo sus cosas y se dispuso a llegar a su casa.

Por otro lado Kimura e Inoue iban platicando muy gustosamente mientras caminaban rumbo al apartamento de Orihime— ¡Vaya no sabia que competirías!—exclamo cuando Orihime le respondió acerca del porque había cancelado las tutorías de esa semana.

-Así es Kaoru-kun ¿Qué opinas?—le dijo sumamente emocionada, la idea de tener la posibilidad de participar en un campeonato deportivo por primera vez en su vida le hacia sumamente feliz, era la primera vez que hacia algo como eso, antes había participado en muchos concursos de materias curriculares como Matemáticas, Historia, Arte, Ciencias, etc. Pero jamás en uno donde interviniera la fuerza física y no la inteligencia.

-Creo que es genial Orihime-chan, ¿Cuándo participaras?—le pregunto curioso—El sábado—respondió con simpleza mientras le regalaba una dulce sonrisa— ¿Dónde será?—volvió a preguntar mostrándose aun mas interesado esta vez.

-En nuestro Instituto a las 9 de la mañana, ¿Por qué Kaoru-kun?—dijo algo intrigada por el interés repentino de su amigo.

El chico le dedico una enorme y grata sonrisa, estaba feliz de él plan que había ideado en tan solo unos instantes, antes de responderle se detuvo frente al departamento de Inoue—Simple curiosidad—le respondió mientras sacudió un poco el cabello de la chica—Te veo mañana en clases Orihime-chan, descansa—se despidió mientras la chica subía las escaleras hasta su puerta.

-Hasta mañana Kaoru-kun—dijo sonriente mientras movía la mano efusivamente, rápidamente entro a su solitario hogar, feliz de que podría descansar al fin.

-O-

El sábado por fin había llegado, Mizuiro, Keigo, Tatsuki e Uryuu fueron los primeros en llegar al gimnasio donde se encontraba la piscina de su preparatoria, le habían prometido a Orihime estar ahí antes que cualquiera para darle ánimos antes de la competencia, Chad llego unos minutos después tomando asiento junto a sus cuatro amigos en las primeras gradas donde estaban los espectadores, el gimnasio estaba completamente lleno, solo quedaban uno que otro sitio libre y como no iba a ser así cuando todas las preparatorias de la ciudad de Karakura estaban participando dentro de la competencia.

Orihime miraba el lugar completamente nerviosa, pero eran nervios de emoción y ansia, los 12 representantes de cada escuela estaban en posición frente a su respectivo carril en la enorme alberca olímpica, la chica de cabellera naranja se sentía un poco ridícula con esa apretada gorra cubriendo su largo cabello y ese traje de baño tan cerrado, estaba acostumbrada a usar bikinis y un traje de baño completo le resultaba un poco feo pero era el atuendo obligatorio para cada participante, a lo lejos saludo a sus amigos que la miraban sonrientes, se sentía bien de que estuvieran ahí, lastima que Kurosaki no había aceptado a ir, ella realmente lo hubiera querido ahí.

Los jueces dieron su señal y la competencia dio inicio, impresionantemente Orihime salto de una manera tan profesional que alguien hubiera podido jurar que ella venia de las ligas olímpicas, era increíble la facilidad con la que se movía, parecía sirena de lo rápido que iba, sus amigos estaban que no podían creerlo, ¿de verdad esa era su dulce amiga?, el primer tramo sería de 400 metros seguidos, después vendría la competencia de clavados y al final la muestra individual de cada estilo de nado, le esperaba un día muy duro a la hermosa chica.

Luego del laborioso recorrido Orihime fue de los primeros participantes en llegar a la meta, se sentía sumamente orgullosa, su entrenadora la llevo a las bancas para que descansara un poco en lo que la siguiente competencia daba inicio (o sea le dieron un receso de 10 minutos) la instructora de Inoue le repitió todo lo que tenia que hacer, siendo muy precisa en las instrucciones antes de mandarla de nuevo al agua.

Ichigo llego antes de que su bella amiga se lanzara espectacularmente en un clavado sumamente complicado efectuándolo de una forma elegante y casi perfecta, cuando la miro no podía creer que fuera ella, de verdad nadie se esperaría el gran talento que la chica demostraba para las actividades acuáticas, abriéndose paso siguió su camino encontrando un lugar un poco cerca del resto de sus amigos, a los cuales saludo de lejos mientras ellos le miraban sorprendidos de que se hubiera animado a ir.

Durante los pasados dos días había buscado la forma de enmendar lo grosero que fue al decir que no iría a la competencia de Inoue, el solo recuerdo de los ojos grises de la chica inundados de decepción y tristeza ante su negativa lo impulsaron a llegar a la conclusión de que la mejor manera de solucionarlo era asistiendo de sorpresa a la competencia, y así fue lo que hizo, esperando diera resultado para difuminar su arrepentimiento y culpabilidad.

Cuando al fin la competencia dio fin, todos ovacionaron a los tres campeones, desafortunadamente Orihime había quedado de segunda por una pequeña falla que tuvo al efectuar el nado mariposa pero aun sin obtener el primer lugar la chica se sentía sumamente orgullosa de si misma, realmente para ser su primera competencia lo había hecho excelente, todos sus amigos se aproximaron a felicitarla menos el tímido exshinigami que no sabia como acercarse a su amiga, y menos con tantas personas felicitándola y animándola _"Mejor la esperare cuando salga de los vestidores"_ pensó mientras salía del gimnasio algo ansioso de poder verla y poder decirle lo feliz que estaba por ella, claro, a solas.

Luego de un buen rato, Ichigo se encontraba esperando en un inmenso roble que estaba a unos cuantos metros del edificio donde se suponía estaban los vestidores, de pronto, luego de casi 40 minutos observo con alegría la silueta de Orihime saliendo de ahí, se veía muy linda con su cabellera levemente húmeda y sus jeans entubados, _"La alcanzare"_ se dijo así mismo mientras se ponía en marcha pero antes de que se aproximara a ella lo suficiente como para que Orihime notara su presencia, de la nada Kimura Kaoru había aparecido captando la atención de la chica.

-¡Orihime-chan!—le llamo animosamente Kaoru, la chica viro su cabeza para toparse con el inmenso chico se situaba frente a ella— ¡Kaoru-kun¡ ¿Que haces aquí?—dijo totalmente sorprendida, no se esperaba encontrárselo ahí mismo.

-¡Muchísimas felicidades! ¡Me siento muy orgulloso de ti!—exclamo y sin previo aviso la rodeo de la cintura abrazándola totalmente emocionado, el basquetbolista había estado presente en la competencia desde que dio inicio hasta que finalizo, cuando la chica le había comentado que participaría decidió sorprenderla asistiendo sin decirle ni una palabra a nadie sobre eso, la chica se sentía muy feliz de que hubiera ido, era muy reconfortante su compañía dado que el chico que amaba no se había dignado si quiera a desearle suerte el día de ayer.

Ichigo apretó sus puños completamente celoso de la escena que sus ojos presenciaron pero no fue hasta que los labios de Kaoru se posaron en la mejilla suave de Orihime, regalándole un dulce beso de felicitación, cuando sintió que la ira lo invadía, estaba encolerizado, impulsivamente corrió hasta ellos, separando bruscamente a ambos chicos— ¡Suéltala Kimura!—le grito rabioso, Kaoru le miraba enfadado por haberlo separado de esa forma de la chica pero no quería armar un pleito con Kurosaki sabiendo la fama de asesino que se cargaba— ¡¿Qué te pasa Kurosaki?—le exclamo mostrando su enfado pero no al grado de propiciar una pelea, después de todo el chico era parte de su equipo y le tenia un ligero aprecio a pesar de la competencia que mantenían por obtener la atención de Inoue constantemente.

-¿Ku-kurosaki-kun?—al fin pudo hablar Orihime, su sorpresa fue tanta que por un momento olvido como hablar, el chico de cabellera llamativa la ignoro manteniendo su mirada fija en Kimura— ¡Lárgate que necesito hablar con Inoue en este instante!—exclamo sin poder controlar su rabia, es que de verdad no podía creer que ese imbécil se atreviera a besarla, aunque fuera la mejilla no tenia porque tocarla de esa forma _"¡Maldita sea! ¿Cómo pudo hacer eso ese imbécil?_" pensó hecho una furia.

Kaoru miro el temor dentro de los ojos de Orihime, pudiendo adivinar que la pobre chica estaba aterrorizada con la idea de que se pudiera armar una pelea entre él y Kurosaki, realmente quería dejarle ciertas cosas bien en claras a Ichigo (como el hecho de que él podía hacer lo que quisiese con la bella chica mientras ella se lo permitiera, o tal vez avisarle de una buena vez que el sería el futuro novio de Orihime y mejor se hiciera a un lado) pero no estaba dispuesto a generarle preocupaciones o tristeza a su preciada chica, así que, aunque le pesara en el orgullo, se haría a un lado mostrando un poco más de mesura en comparación con Ichigo—Orihime-chan, por favor cuando llegues a casa avísame—le dijo sonriéndole a la chica, cosa que le brindo una profunda calma a Inoue, al notar lo prudente que fue Kimura al evitar una pelea con Ichigo—S-si—dijo nerviosa.

-Más te vale que no le hagas nada—le amenazo con calma Kimura a Ichigo, se dispuso a dar media vuelta y seguir su camino fuera del instituto, tal vez intentaría invitar a Orihime a ir por un helado más tarde, pero ahora solo quería salir de ahí para poder desahogar su rabia en otro lado.

Ichigo respiro profundamente para intentar calmarse, al menos Kimura ya no estaba ahí para provocarlo más, pero ahora quedaba un pequeño pero muy bello detalle, cuando escucho la garganta de Orihime esclarecerse supo que estaba en problemas-¿Kurosaki-kun?—le llamo la chica, Ichigo se volvió para quedar frente a frente con ella, y fue cuando pudo notar el brillo de molestia que resplandecía en los ojos de la chica, pero antes de que pudiera si quiera regañarlo sobre sus acciones se adelanto, sabiendo que necesitaba externar lo que sentía ahora que podía—¿Por qué te beso? ¿Acaso son novios Inoue? O ¿Por qué permites que sea tan cariñoso contigo?—le soltó rápidamente cada pregunta, aumentando ligeramente el volumen de su voz con cada palabra hasta casi llegar a los gritos cuando termino de hablar.

-¿Por qué te molesta tanto Kurosaki-kun? No es mi novio pero no por eso tiene prohibido a ser amable conmigo ¿sabes? Además él lo hizo para felicitarme luego de haber presenciado mi competencia—se explico algo nerviosa, una parte de ella se sentía temerosa de su amado peli naranja pero otra parte, debía admitir, se sentía frustrada por lo grosero que había sido Ichigo con Kaoru.

-¡¿Qué?—Exclamo enojado, ahora resulta que uno felicita a alguien besándolo, ¡Vaya patraña!— ¡¿De que hablas Inoue? ¡Yo también estuve en la competencia y no te estoy besando, además como no me va a molestar!—y sin pensarlo cometió el error más grande de su vida— ¡Eres demasiado ingenua, él no te beso solo para felicitarte lo hizo porque le gustas, además habla muy mal de ti que te dejes tocar por cualquier chico, ¿Cómo crees que te ves haciendo eso?

Orihime lo miro indignada, a tal grado que sin contenerse le dio una cachetada no muy fuerte pero si llena de rabia— ¡¿Cómo te atravez sugerir que yo soy una chica de ese tipo Kurosaki-kun?—le dijo con lagrimas en los ojos, si tal vez era muy ingenua a veces pero hasta el mas tonto podía saber lo que sus palabras llevaban implícito, Ichigo no podía creer lo que sucedía, jamás imagino a Inoue levantándole la mano con lagrimas en los ojos totalmente furiosa—Jamás creí que tu llegaras a insultarme de esa forma, y sinceramente no estoy dispuesta a soportarlo, te aprecio mucho Kurosaki-kun pero esta vez me heriste y mucho—fue lo ultimo que dijo antes de salir corriendo lejos de él, le dolía, le dolía en el alma lo que había hecho, haberlo golpeado así, ni en sus peores pesadillas lo habría imaginado pero esta vez se lo había ganado.

Ichigo seguía manteniendo su rostro de perfil, tal como la cachetada de Orihime lo había obligado a permanecer, no podía creer lo que sucedía, estaba completamente impactado, su plan de compensarle a Orihime la negativa de asistir a su competencia para poderla ver feliz se había convertido en todo menos en eso, en vez de hacerla sonreír se había ganado una bofetada, que sabia muy bien que la tenia merecida, y lagrimas de dolor en los preciosos ojos de la chica.

-¡Maldita sea!—grito completamente furioso consigo mismo, esta vez lo había estropeado, y a lo grande.


	13. Confessions

**NOTAS:**

-BLEACH y sus personajes son pertenencia de** Tite Kubo**

-Todo lo que pasa aqui son **puras coincidencias**

**-Ojala les guste :D**

* * *

><p><strong>XIII. "Confessions"<strong>

-IIIIIIICHIIIIIIGOOOOOOOOOOOO—exclamo a lo lejos del pasillo cierto chico castaño muy cariñoso, Ichigo solo negó con la cabeza un par de veces antes de atrapar al chico en el aire, tomándolo del cuello—Buenos días Keigo—le saludó amablemente, algo que sorprendió a Asano de sobremanera, no se esperaba una reacción así de su gruñón amigo. Llevaba días actuando extraño, se comportaba muy amable, disfrazando su rostro con una tenue sonrisa a la vista de todos, los chicos se preguntaban que le sucedía pues era anormal ver a Ichigo así, suponían que a lo mejor estaba deprimido de nuevo por la perdida de sus poderes y trataba de ocultárselos con esa actitud tan "simpática", si se puede llamar así.

Kurosaki y sus amigos entraron al salón dirigiéndose cada uno a sus respectivos sitios, la clase no tardaba en comenzar así que esta vez se saltarían la acostumbrada charla matutina, el peli naranja se sentía peculiarmente ansioso, ¿Por qué? Bueno, luego de más de una semana estarse torturando psicológicamente respecto a lo que tenía que hacer para recuperar su amistad con Orihime, hoy se había decidido en hablar con ella y aclarar todo para poder regresar a la normalidad, estaba harto de los continuos silencios entre ellos, era de verdad horrible el ambiente que les rodeaba cuando estaban cerca el uno del otro, ni siquiera en su tutoría de inglés le prestaba atención, únicamente le daba las instrucciones y cuando finalizaba los ejercicios le permitía irse, pero lo peor de esas malditas clases era tener que tolerar la amabilidad y la calidez con la que trataba al maldito Kimura.

Los impacientes ojos chocolate del chico se dirigieron hacia la puerta del salón cuando esta se abrió para permitirle la entrada a la chica más hermosa del instituto Karakura (titulo otorgado por casi el 100% de los estudiantes masculinos de la preparatoria). – ¡Buenos días a todos!—saludo sonriente luciendo extrañamente feliz el día de hoy, pero mientras la distancia entre ella e Ichigo se acortaba cuando ella se aproximaba a su sitio, esa peculiar sonrisa se fue difuminando al grado de convertirse en una simple mueca amable.

Ichigo se armó de valor y mientras ella tomaba asiento en su respectiva silla se atrevió a hablar luego de tantos días—Bu-buenos días Inoue—la saludo casi en un susurro, la chica le miro de perfil regalándole una sonrisa fingida—Buenos días—fue lo único que dijo en un tono de voz tan frío como la nieve, congelando cada uno de los nervios de Kurosaki _"Maldición ¿hasta cuando se le pasara?" _pensó algo desesperado.

Luego de un incomodo pero breve silencio, Ichigo se dispuso a tratar de nuevo, era un poco ingenuo de su parte que con solo mantener una charla la chica olvidaría que "indirectamente" la insinúo, llamémosle "mujer fácil" anteriormente, no era bueno con las disculpas, normalmente haría algo que simplemente le ganara su perdón, pero tampoco era bueno para pensar que podía hacer para solucionarlo, estaba seguro que un sencillo adorno para celular no le serviría esta vez para ganarse el perdón de Orihime—¿Co-como estas?—la chica frente a el salto un poco, se había metido tanto en su mente que cuando lo escucho hablar incluso sintió un escalofrío recorrerle la piel—Bien y ¿tú?—bien eso era un gran comienzo, si se ponía a pensar durante 10 días no mantenían una conversación tan larga.

Animado de que las cosas comenzaran a relajarse se dispuso a continuar la platica—No tan bien pero no te preocupes—le dijo sonriente pero la siguiente respuesta le tomo más que por sorpresa—No me preocupo—la chica volvió el rostro al frente y dos segundos después la campana sonó estruendosamente permitiéndole a Mino-sensei comenzar la lección de hoy.

La maestra hablaba y hablaba pero él no le prestaba ni la más mínima atención, estaba concentrado mirando directo al reflejo de Orihime en la ventana, se veía tan linda tan concentrada mordiendo su labio y anotando todo lo que creía importante que su mente solo se podía ocupar en eso, su cabello brillaba bellamente con los rayos del sol, además el aroma a fresas con chocolate que inundaba todo su cuerpo lo mantenía aprisionado a ella, sus ojos se rondaban de la ventana a la espalda de Orihime, cubierta por su largo cabello naranja, era extraño tenerla tan cerca pero sentirla tan lejos.

La chica de repente miraba de reojo el vidrio de la ventana cuando sentía la penetrante mirada de chico clavada en su espalda, pero en cuanto presentía que voltearía hacia el inmenso cristal huía rápidamente escondiendo sus ojos en las hojas de su cuaderno, tenía mucho miedo de encontrarse con esos hermosos ojos color chocolate, no quería enfrentarlo, no quería hablarle, no quería ni siquiera escucharlo, se sentía herida pero más que nada culpable, no se perdonaba el haberlo golpeado, por más merecido que lo tuviera en su momento, era algo que la carcomía por dentro, creía que jamás la perdonaría su amado Ichigo, y para ser honestos, ella tampoco se sentía con ganas de perdonarlo aun.

Tan pronto como el timbre resonó en todo el lugar indicando la hora del descanso, el aula se vacío completamente en menos de un par de segundos, Orihime terminaba de anotar el ultimo ejercicio para poder alcanzar a sus amigas pero estaba tan concentrada escribiendo que ignoro totalmente el hecho de que no estaba del todo sola.

Ichigo la miraba embobado, de verdad toda la clase se mantuvo observándola, analizando cada movimiento que hacia, pero de que aprendió algo lo aprendió, durante las dos primeras horas de clase pudo darse cuenta que según el grado de concentración que Orihime presentaba más fuerte mordía su labio, noto que cuando no entendía un tema en la primera explicación uno de sus ojos se cerraba mientras su cabeza se posaba de lado y rascaba su cabeza, en fin aprendió tantas cosas sobre el lenguaje corporal de Orihime que podría jurar entenderle sin necesidad de palabras.

Luego de que al fin terminara la chica se puso de pie rápidamente llevándose como sorpresa cierta mirada fija en sus ojos— ¡Kurosaki-kun! ¿Qué haces aquí?—exclamo un poco nerviosa por el susto que se había llevado.

_"¿Kurosaki-kun? Creo que ya vamos avanzando"_ pensó sonriente mientras la veía, con tranquilidad se puso de pie quedando frente a frente con ella—Esperaba que pudiéramos hablar cuando terminaras—le dijo con un tono tan amable que una calidez embriagante se apodero de su palpitante corazón—¿De que quieres hablar?—dijo tratando de ocultar la emoción que sentía al escucharle hablar tan afable, una parte de ella quería hacerlo sufrir un poco retrasando su perdón y más que nada retrasar su disculpa, esta vez quería hacerse del rogar un poco.

-Respecto a lo que paso el día de tu competencia, Inoue, yo—pero antes de que siquiera pudiera terminar la frase la chica lo interrumpió abruptamente—No deseo tocar ese tema Kurosaki-kun—dijo contundentemente, en ese momento su corazón se aceleró nervioso, el ceño de Ichigo se frunció acentuadamente mostrando una floreciente molestia ante la tangente de la charla.

-¿Por qué te comportas así? No ves que trato de arreglar las cosas—le señalo con un tono suavemente irritado, seguía sin soportar que Orihime le tratase mal, estaba tan acostumbrado a su dulce y tierna amabilidad que le costaba mucho tomar con normalidad que estuviera molesta, sobre todo si él era el culpable, no podía tolerar que el mismo fuera el causante de ese trato tan frívolo y cortante.

-De verdad lo siento pero no deseo escucharlo Kurosaki-kun, si me disculpas necesito ir a tomar aire fresco, espero verte en la tarde en tutoría, recuerda que es la ultima clase hoy—le dijo antes de salir, literalmente, corriendo del salón dejando a un desconcertado y solitario Ichigo.

Las cosas aparentemente tardarían más de lo esperado, y no estaba dispuesto a darse por vencido, lo intentaría cuantas veces fuese posible hasta lograr recuperar a la vieja Orihime, no importaría el costo, ni siquiera si tuviera que rogarle _"Ojala no lleguemos a eso"_ pensó esperanzado en que su amiga no lo llevaría a tales extremos.

-O-

El ambiente se sentía tenso y no era de sorprender, desde hacia ya exactamente 10 días que cierta aura "pesada" rodeaba a Ichigo y a Orihime, pero Kimura estaba perfectamente al tanto del porqué, aquel sábado problemático Inoue al salir de las instalaciones de la preparatoria se topo a Kimura mientras preparaba su motocicleta para irse y al ver las amargas lagrimas que derramaban los ojos de su preciada princesa corrió a su auxilio para reconfortarla, ofreciéndose a llevarla a su casa, a lo cual la chica accedió inmediatamente.

-Ahora quiero que ambos respondan este pequeño cuestionario para poder llevárselo a sus profesores—les dijo Orihime a los dos chicos, Ichigo ni siquiera quería mirarla, estaba seguro de que en ese momento le estaría dedicando una de sus hermosas sonrisas al maldito Kimura _"Sonrisas que me pertenecen"_ pensó celoso, ese tipo de pensamientos lo asustaban un poco, comenzaba a creer que leer tantas novelas de Shakespeare le estaban causando delirios dramáticos y sentimientos de posesión con respecto a la chica.

Ambos chicos obedientemente se dispusieron a responder la hoja con 20 preguntas que les había entregado Orihime, consistían desde conjugaciones simples hasta complejas oraciones en distintos tiempos, de verdad que ella seria un excelente maestra sabia realizar exámenes que representaban un reto para los estudiantes, sus clases las daba con tranquilidad y amabilidad, además su extremada paciencia le daba el don que pocos profesores tenían para poder llevar a los alumnos a alcanzar el éxito en las materias.

Kimura fue el primero en terminar luego de pasada media hora, Ichigo tenia ciertos problemas en las oraciones pero no era nada que no pudiera manejar— ¿Lo calificaras en este momento, Orihime-chan?—le pregunto curioso el basquetbolista, la chica le sonrió a esos divinos ojos esmeralda y asintió un par de veces mientras tomaba una pluma roja.

El chico la miraba ansioso mientras ella calificaba su pequeña prueba, extrañamente sintió un especie de necesidad de decirle lo hermosa que se veía el día de hoy, cada día que pasaba cada día que se enamoraba más de ella, no podía esperar la hora de decirle lo que sentía por ella, y al parecer su cuerpo lo mal interpreto pues en vez de halagar la apariencia del día de hoy de Inoue su lengua se soltó de más confesando cierta cosa en una voz muy alta— ¡I'm in love with you!—la chica clavo con fuerza la punta de la pluma sobre la hoja, su cuerpo le temblaba nervioso sin poder creer lo que sus oídos habían escuchado, Ichigo que estaba concentrado en su examen lo ignoro por un momento, insertando toda su atención en su semi-odiado capitán, ¿De verdad había dicho lo que el creía? Las mejillas rojas de Inoue le respondieron.

-¿Q-qué dijiste Kaoru-ku-kun?—dijo completamente impactada, Ichigo se sentía tan rabioso que las palabras se le atoraban en la garganta sin poder salir, quería matarlo, molerlo a golpes pero su cuerpo no reaccionaba.

-Etto… yo… e… yo… yo he di-di-dicho que… que… bueno… esto… estoy enamo-mo-morado de ti, Orihime-chan—se rasco la cabeza completamente rojo de la vergüenza, maldito boca traicionera que tenia, él no quería decirlo aun, y menos con el chico al que el consideraba su rival y amigo a un lado de ellos.

Inoue no sabia que decir, no sabia que sentir, no sabia que hacer, lo único que sabia era que en español, ingles, japonés o en el idioma que fuera eso había sido una declaración de amor, y lo peor era que no correspondía al chico que ella amaba, sino a un chico que adoraba pero no lo veía más allá de un amigo, si le gustaba pero… simplemente no era Ichigo—Etto.. Yo—pudo decir al fin Orihime.

-N-no, no tienes que decir nada, Orihime-chan… toma tu tiempo ¿de acuerdo?—le dijo poniéndose de pie, quería huir de ahí rápidamente de lo apenado que se sentía y no era de esperarse que fuera diferente, la situación ya de por si incomoda se había vuelto un poco desagradable puesto que Ichigo le miraba casi con odio.

-E-esta bi-bien—dijo mientras veía a Kimura irse con velocidad, ni siquiera se despidieron, por un momento se perdió en su mente, cuestionándose que era lo que debía de hacer, ella amaba a Ichigo pero… Kaoru era el mejor chico que jamás había conocido, tenia todo lo que ella buscaba y más pero no sentía que estuviera enamorada como el de ella ¿o si?

Un estruendoso gruñido la despertó de sus pensamientos, Ichigo se levanto y bruscamente azoto su improvisado examen sobre la mesa frente a Orihime, las cosas entre ellos estaban ya de por si mal, así que no las empeoraría abriendo su enorme boca para lastimar a la chica, sin previo aviso y sin una palabra tomo sus cosas y huyo despavoridamente de la biblioteca, necesitaba calmarse, necesitaba ver con claridad, necesitaba gritar, necesitaba… un amigo y para su bendición o maldición se topo con Ishida en el camino, sin decir nada lo tomo de la camisa y lo arrastro con él hasta la azotea de la preparatoria.

Por su parte Inoue seguía sin creer lo que pasaba, simplemente no sabia nada, estaba paralizada, hundida en sus pensamientos.

-O-

Ishida casi masacra a golpes a Ichigo pero al notar la desesperación con la que respiraba se detuvo y decidió averiguar que le pasaba, el peli naranja a gritos le explico absolutamente TODO lo que sucedía, desde como se sentía hasta el ultimo suceso del día de hoy, el Quincy no podía creer lo que el antiguo shinigami le decía, sabia que Kimura sentía algo por Orihime pero a tal grado de estar enamorado de ella y ser capaz de decirlo tan abiertamente, no, eso si que no se lo esperaba— ¡Maldita sea!—decía una y otra vez Ichigo mientras caminaba en círculos frente a Uryuu— ¡Cálmate Kurosaki!—le ordeno el Quincy completamente irritado.

-¡¿Cómo me pides que me calme Ishida?—le grito furioso, no estaba para estupideces— ¡Escuchaste lo que dije! ¿no? ¡Ese maldito Kimura se atrevió a decirle semejante mierda a Inoue, mi Inoue!, ¿Cómo coño quieres que me calme? ¡Maldita sea no estoy de humor para esto!—le ardían las entrañas, estaba seguro de que en cualquier momento explotaría de lo colérico que estaba.

Ishida se quedo boquiabierto ¿Había escuchado bien? Estaba seguro de haberle oído decir a Ichigo que Orihime era suya— ¡Kurosaki!—le llamo lanzándole un fuerte puñetazo a la quijada, tumbando a Ichigo al suelo, era la única forma de que se callara y escuchara.

El exshinigami se sentó sobre el pavimento impresionado de lo que había sucedido, de pronto todos sus gritos se apagaron, entendiendo que ahora le tocaba escuchar—Tch… No tenias porque golpearme imbécil—le soltó ya sin levantar la voz, pero seguía furioso, y eso no cambiaria en un buen rato.

-A partir de ahora solo hablaras para responder lo que te pregunte ¿entendiste Kurosaki?—el Quincy trato de no patearle el rostro por llamarle imbécil, sabia que en ese momento debía de mantener la calma y ayudar a Ichigo en lo que necesitara.

El peli naranja le miro un poco desconcertado pero solo se digno a asentir con la cabeza un par de veces, a final de cuentas el mismo lo sabia, en ese momento necesitaba un amigo, un amigo que hiciera lo mismo que Rukia hacia cuando lo veía en ese estado, obligarle a los golpes a escuchar y hacerle ver la solución y una parte de él sintió que Ishida era el indicado para sustituir a su mejor amiga— ¿Qué sientes tu por Orihime-san?—le soltó con voz firme Uryuu.

Era un pregunta difícil _"¿Qué siento por ella?" _pensó _"¿Me gusta? Sí… pero no solo me gusta"—_No lo sé—soltó con simpleza, Uryuu enarco una ceja un poco molesto, sabía que esa no era la respuesta real—Kurosaki ¿Acaso estas enamorado de ella?—presiono un poco más—Dime la verdad, porque uno simplemente no nombra a alguien como suyo si no siente algo más que simple atracción.

Tenia un punto el maldito sabiondo, el consideraba suya a Orihime, correcto o incorrecto, pero era suya, el no solo la consideraba bonita, era obvio lo hermosa que era pero más allá de su impresionante físico sentía una inmensa necesidad de tenerla cerca, de protegerla, de verla sonreír, quería estar siempre a su lado, apoyándola, escuchándola, mirándola, saboreando su deliciosos labios cada que quisiera, quería… que de verdad fuera suya, pero eso ya lo sabia desde antes de volver de la playa, entonces…—Creo que si—dijo un poco nervioso.

-¿Crees?—dijo Ishida con un notable sarcasmo en la voz— ¡No te burles maldito!—replico ofendido Ichigo—Es lo máximo que te puedo dar—agrego soberbio.

-No hace falta, ambos sabemos que lo estas, incluso no se como Orihime-san no lo nota con lo obvio que eres, hasta mi novia lo sabe—exclamo con una media sonrisa, al fin su amigo se había quitado la venda de los ojos y extrañamente eso le hacia feliz.

-Tch… no te des aires de genio—le respondió Ichigo, algo en el comenzó a disipar toda esa rabia dentro de él, sintió como si le quitaran un enorme peso de encima, tal vez era eso lo que más le enfadaba, tal vez el hecho de que Kimura hubiera sido capaz de revelar sus sentimientos ante Inoue primero que el, era lo que más rabia le daba.

-Mira Kurosaki, aunque creo que no mereces ni un gramo del amor de Orihime-san, te ayudare esta vez… pero tendrás que hacer absolutamente todo lo que yo diga—hizo un remarcado énfasis en la ultima parte de la frase, Ichigo trago saliva al mirar tremendo brillo malicioso en los ojos azules del Quincy.

-¿D-de que hablas Ishida?—dijo curioso, realmente su mente no sabia a que conclusión llegar, o era su imaginación o sabia que nada bueno saldría de esto.

-¿Recuerdas exactamente que te dijo Orihime-san el día que se enfado contigo?—dijo Uryuu, el peli naranja asintió algo confundido, de verdad se estaba perdiendo del punto principal de Ishida, pero sabia que sino le dejaba continuar se ganaría un irritante golpe—Muy bien… entonces este será el plan—prosiguió su relato el chico de gafas, mostrándose sumamente entusiasmado de lo que su rápido ingenio había ideado.

Ichigo no sabia en lo que se estaba metiendo pero mientras fuera por recuperar a Inoue incluso iría al mismo infierno.


	14. Entre Tormentas & Deseos

**Notas y avisos:**

-Los personajes aqui mencionados son propiedad de** Tite Kubo**.

-Todo lo sucedido en este capitulo son **coincidencias.**

**-Escena Lemmon !Advertencia!**

-Ojala les guste a todos ;D

* * *

><p><strong>XIV. Entre Tormentas &amp; Deseos.<strong>

El día de clases había terminado, el gran logro del día es que había obtenido una sonrisa dirigida solo a él por Orihime cuando le abrió la puerta para dejarla pasar cuando llegaron a la primera hora de clases en retraso, hoy era el ultimo día de Ichigo en el equipo de baloncesto así que solo iría a despedirse de sus compañeros y devolver el uniforme que le habían dado, haciendo oficial la finalización de su contrato, no tenía muchos ánimos de ir pero tenía que hacerlo, no era educado ni nada honorable solo irse sin siquiera dar un gracias o avisar.

-Tardes—saludo acercándose al grupo de jugadores que le esperaban en la sala, todos le recibieron con una tenue sonrisa, aunque no habían logrado crear una amistad con Ichigo le tenían respeto y admiración por su forma de jugar y todas las victorias que les había facilitado—Buenas Tardes Kurosaki-sempai—le saludaron todos al unísono.

Kimura como buen capitán de equipo se levanto y ambos chocaron sus manos para saludarse como todos unos profesionales—Kurosaki ¿puedo hablar contigo un momento?—le dijo un poco silencioso, Ichigo asintió con un rostro serio haciendo parecer que estaba molesto pero no era algo nuevo en él así que Kimura no se sintió asustado o algo por el estilo—Por favor todos comiencen a calentar—les ordeno amablemente al resto del equipo, los 17 jóvenes trotaron rápidamente a la cancha para comenzar a correr alrededor.

-¿De que quieres hablar Kimura?—le pregunto intrigado, el capitán de ojos esmeralda se volvió hacia él dedicándole una mirada decepcionada—Acerca de Orihime-chan—le dijo con simpleza, Ichigo sintió que el estomago se le revolvía al escucharlo llamarla así, odiaba que el fuera tan cercano a Inoue, su mano se volvió puño pero se mantuvo calmado, no quería armar un escandalo.

-¿Qué con ella?—dijo amargamente, el ceño de Kimura se frunció súbitamente, tras el día que había tenido hoy, él era quien debería contestar de esa forma tan gruñona pero eso no era lo importante además no discutiría por algo así con Kurosaki—Yo sé lo que sientes por ella—dijo ocasionando la sorpresa en los ojos de Ichigo— ¡¿Qué diablos te pasa? ¡Yo no siento nada por ella!—exclamo algo irritado, mentía, lo sabia más no quería admitir algo así frente a un chico que resultaba ser su mayor rival en cuanto a ganar el amor de Inoue se refería.

-¡Cálmate Kurosaki no estoy de humor!—le exigió bruscamente, Ichigo le miro un momento y decidió que lo más prudente era escucharlo—No niegues la realidad, es bastante obvio ¿sabes? Yo no entiendo como Orihime-chan no se da cuenta—sacudió la cabeza algo agitado— ¡Ese no es el punto! Mira yo solo quería pedirte un favor… Cuídala, es todo—termino de decir con una mirada frustrada, Ichigo no entendía bien que era lo que quería decirle.

-¿Cuidarla? De verdad Kimura ¿de que carajos hablas?—dijo con su típico tono de voz seco, Kaoru sonrió un poco al ver que estaba reaccionando mejor que hacia unos minutos, su mente pensó maliciosamente que sería un buen momento para un comentario oportuno y algo provocador después de todo eran hombres las charlas sumamente sensibles y emocionales no eran de sus preferidas—Te lo diré más claro Kurosaki, si la vuelves hacer llorar te matare—la manera sarcástica pero amigable con la que Kimura le había hablado ocasiono que algo en su cuerpo se suavizara, después de todo eran buenos compañeros y la llevaban bien—No lo hare—respondió con simpleza, el castaño le miro alegre—Si lo haces, solo me harías un favor—dijo burlón el capitán—No te dejare el camino libre si es a lo que te refieres—dijo con su típica seriedad pero se podría jurar que su tono de voz sonó a broma.

-¡Vaya! Así que aun no hablas con Orihime-chan ¿verdad?—le soltó sorprendido, Ichigo le miro sin saber bien a que se refería— ¿Ah?—fue lo único que su boca dejo salir.

-Ella ya se decidió—la mirada relajada de Kaoru cambio drásticamente a una llena de decepción, sin decir más comenzó a alejarse y se despidió con un simple gesto, Ichigo realmente no entendía nada, a paso rápido desapareció del gimnasio _"¿Qué quiso decir con eso?"_ pensó desconcertado camino a casa.

-O-

El pueblo de Karakura era azotado por una tormenta, la lluvia y los vientos golpeaban cada uno de los edificios y casas de la ciudad, Ichigo estaba en su habitación, el sonido del agua caer le ayudaba a pensar, reflexionaba sobre todo lo que Kimura le había dicho, no entendía lo que había querido decir con _"Ella ya decidió"_ su mente le torturaba con distintos significados sobre aquellas palabras, tal vez ella había aceptado ser su novia correspondiendo los sentimientos de Kaoru, o tal vez le había dicho que no (ese pensamiento le brindaba esperanzas), pero realmente no estaba seguro de que hacer o que pensar, sabía que en dado caso que la primera opción sea la verdadera, él había perdido por completo su oportunidad con Inoue y le costaba mucho admitir que él era el culpable de eso, por su estúpida e impulsiva boca había perdido a la chica que quería, tenia la urgencia de que llegara el lunes para hablar con ella y desvanecer sus tormentosas dudas de una vez por todas, de pronto cierta melodía le llamo la atención, su celular vibraba y timbraba estruendosamente sobre su cama _"Pero ¿Qué?..."_ pensó al ver en la pantalla quien era quien lo llamaba.

- ¿Inoue?—dijo completamente sorprendido, se escuchaba una extraña interferencia—Oye Inoue ¿Todo esta bien?—insistió al no tener respuesta de la chica, pero su ansiedad termino al escuchar la melodiosa voz de la bella princesa en la bocina— ¿Kurosaki-kun, podrías abrirme? Estoy afuera de tu casa—el chico se congelo ante esas palabras, pero ¿Qué demonios?, ¿Inoue afuera de su casa?... ¡¿A estas horas? Si no estaba mal era media noche, incluso su padre ya estaba dormido.

Se apresuró a bajar y al abrirle se encontró con que estaba mojada de la cabeza a los pies, no quería gritar o hacer algún escandalo que despertara al resto de su familia, así que en silencio la guio hasta su habitación y le presto una toalla para que se secara.

La chica temblaba de frio, sus dientes chocaban los unos con los otros titiritando, en ese momento se convenció que haber salido a dar una caminata nocturna no había sido la idea más inteligente de todas, pero cuando lo había decidido aun no llovía tan fuerte como lo estaba haciendo en ese momento— ¿Inoue porque estas aquí?—dijo rompiendo el silencio Ichigo mientras se sentaba a un lado de ella sobre la cama.

Orihime le sonrió con las mejillas completamente rojas, se sentía avergonzada con el chico por las molestias que le causaba—E-es que salí a caminar y pues… cuando iba de regreso a casa el paraguas que llevaba salió volando por culpa del aire y lo perseguí entonces cuando estaba por alcanzarlo se alejó más de mi y cuando caí en cuenta de donde estaba regresar a mi casa no era opción entonces decidí venir aquí… lo siento pero era el lugar mas cercano—dijo muy nerviosa, realmente su historia sonaba muy tonta y de seguro Ichigo se enfadaría con ella.

-N-no te preocupes—esas palabras ocasionaron sorpresa en la joven, el peli naranja no mentiría la decir que una parte de él quería regañarla por hacer semejante tontería, pero al verla ahí, toda indefensa y temblando del frio su corazón no pudo mas que enternecerse—Pero… te sientes bien ¿verdad?—agrego mientras se acercaba un poco más a ella.

Orihime sintió que el corazón se le aceleraba, sus mejillas estaban completamente rojas y su cuerpo sudaba frío por los nervios—S-si, lo estoy—respondió, Ichigo concluyo que su amiga tendría que pasar la noche en su casa pero era demasiado tarde como para poder prepararle una habitación entonces la única solución (y la menos ruidosa) sería que durmiera en su habitación—Inoue—la llamo en un susurro—Creo que tendrás que pasar la noche aquí—le advirtió.

La chica salto de sorpresa, no esperaba ese tipo de proposición, tal vez si le hubiera dicho que al terminar la tormenta la acompañaría a casa hubiera sonado más a Ichigo pero eso… eso no era algo que Ichigo le diría ¿verdad?—E-esta bien Kurosaki-kun—dijo completamente sonrojada, no se pudo negar cuando sintió la dulce mirada con la que la veía, era tan lindo que se preocupara así por ella.

-Toma—dijo quitándose la playera negra que traía puesta como pijama, sin poder evitarlo Orihime se puso roja como tomate y brillosa como la luz roja de un semáforo, si, ya había visto innumerables veces el torso desnudo de Kurosaki-kun pero esta vez era distinto, tal vez porque estaban solos en la habitación del chico o solo tal vez tenia una sensación excitante con respecto a la situación.

Ichigo se quedo paralizado al darse cuenta de lo que había hecho, ¿Se había desvestido en frente de Inoue? ¡¿Pero que rayos le sucedía? Su corazón se soltó desbocado en un palpitar excesivo y casi le da un infarto cuando sintió los cálidos dedos de Orihime delineando con suavidad su pecho desnudo—Kurosaki-kun—le llamo en susurros, no se pudo controlar, sus instintos pudieron más que ella, quería sentir la piel de su amado chico, quería saborearla, acariciarla, quería descubrirla— ¿Q-que sucede Inoue?—dijo aclarándose la garganta mientras su voz se escuchaba ronca.

-Te quiero—volvió a decir y sin previo aviso se lanzo contra los labios de Ichigo, por un instante el chico se quedo sin aire, sus ojos abiertos pareciéndose a unos platos reflejaban la inmensa sorpresa que sentía, pero luego su instinto y deseo se apodero de su cuerpo, los labios de Orihime sabían delicioso, tal vez más delicioso que el chocolate mismo, esos roces tan suaves pero a la vez fogosos no le permitían pensar con claridad, sin darse cuenta tomo a la chica recostándola sobre su cama, tomando el control de aquellos exquisitos besos.

Sus manos ansiosas se deslizaron hasta las suaves y húmedas piernas de Orihime, levantando la tela mojada descubriendo aquel par de largas y blancas perdiciones a los ojos de Ichigo, la chica acariciaba con fuerza la gran espalda de Ichigo, arañando suavemente cada uno de sus tonificados músculos, el peli naranja dejo escapar un suave gruñido de placer al sentir como la lengua de Inoue lamia su cuello con suavidad, su cuerpo fue sacudido por una deliciosa corriente eléctrica, jamás nadie le había tocado de esa forma.

Sin esperar más arrancó el vestido que llevaba Inoue, lanzando la tela rasgada al suelo, literalmente destrozo ese lindo atuendo en un arranque de lujuria pero había valido la pena totalmente, Orihime lucía tan divinamente sensual que a, un ya muy descontrolado, Ichigo desquicio, quien hubiera pensado que tan inocente chica llevaría como ropa interior una atuendo de lencería tan provocativo y tentador como el mismo diablo.

Su voluptuoso pecho estaba cubierto por un brassier de encaje negro con un fino adorno de listón rosa claro entrelazado entre el encaje, pero la exquisita tanga que hacia juego con el brassier lo cautivo al grado de casi causarle un infarto, sentía que miraba a una Diosa, una Diosa malditamente apetitosa, mientras le miraba excitado, la hermosa chica de larga cabellera naranja rápidamente retiro los pantalones de dormir grises que llevaba Ichigo, las cosas se estaban saliendo de control pero ninguno de los dos chicos parecía notarlo y mucho menos importarles, solo querían disfrutarse, dejarse llevar por sus instintos, desfogar todo el amor y el deseo que se profesaban en secreto el uno al otro, sin esperar Ichigo se abalanzo contra la tersa piel de los senos de Orihime, eran tan suaves, desesperado arranco la sensual prenda de aquellos deliciosos pechos, desvistiéndolos ante sus ojos.

La bella princesa gemía llena de placer al sentir las traviesas mordidas y los húmedos besos con los que Ichigo arremetía contra sus voluptuosos atributos, las grandes manos del guapo exshinigami apretujaban el motivo de su perdición, estaba en el éxtasis pero quería más, ya no solo quería tocarla, quería realmente sentirla, sin previo aviso y sin oposiciones la chica quedo completamente desnuda ante los ojos de Ichigo, sus labios se deslizaron por toda Orihime, lamiendo y saboreando cada centímetro de su piel—Kuro-Kurosaki-kun—dijo entre deleites la chica—¡Hazlo!—le exigió casi gritando cuando los dedos de Ichigo comenzaron a jugar dentro de ella.

El susodicho sonrió en satisfacción, así que ella ya no podía esperar ¿ah?, obedientemente retiro la ultima prenda que llevaba quedando en las mismas condiciones que la chica, completa y absolutamente desnudo, con suavidad entro en ella, Orihime pareció no sufrir, estaba tan excitada y encendida que solo se concentro en la deliciosa sensación de tener a Ichigo dentro de ella—¡Maldita sea Inoue, se siente tan bien!—gruño el chico mientras la embestía, en un parpadear, con un rápido movimiento la situación se invirtió, ahora la chica era la que llevaba el ritmo situándose sobre el candente chico, ambos estaban al borde del clímax— ¡Oh, Ichigo!—decía una y otra vez en vuelta en gemidos y gritos de placer, para ese momento habían olvidado donde estaban, ya no les importaba despertar a los otros miembros de la familia Kurosaki, solo eran ellos dos, únicamente Ichigo y Orihime-¡Ah Orihime, me ven-vengo!—grito loco de placer…

-¡Ichigo!—grito la chica, pero su voz se tono extraña— ¡Ichigo!—otra vez, cada letra parecía sonar en un tono más grave— ¡Oi Ichigo!—y esta vez reacciono completamente extrañado, abriendo sus ojos, quería saber si Orihime estaba bien pero…

-¡Maldita sea viejo! ¿Qué demonios haces?—dijo completamente mojado, su padre le había lanzado una cubeta de agua helada, su padre le miraba con el ceño fruncido y las mejillas un poco sonrosadas, estaba parado a un lado de su cama—Vete a duchar hijo idiota—le exigió sin gritar, su mirada se desvió hacia la pared de la habitación.

Ichigo le miro completamente perdido, miró su reloj, apenas marcaban las 5:30 de la mañana, faltaba mucho para que se fuera a la escuela— ¡¿De que hablas?—exclamo furioso, su padre golpeo su cabeza con fuerza, fue tan preciso el golpe que ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de esquivarlo.

-Mírate—le dijo señalando entre sus piernas, Ichigo dirigió sus ojos hasta donde le indico su padre y su rostro se puso casi morado de la vergüenza, sus sabanas se abultaban precisamente en su entrepierna, era bastante obvio a lo que quería llegar su padre ordenándole que se duchara—Tendrá que ser una muy fría hijo—dijo burlón mientras caminaba fuera de la habitación pero antes de irse agrego el ultimo y más angustiante comentario que pudo haber hecho—Deja de soñar cosas sucias con Orihime-chan—termino de decir, los gritos de su hijo llamando a la chica le habían quitado el sueño, con un siseo lleno de burla cerró la puerta tras de si, dejando a un totalmente avergonzado Ichigo sobre la cama.

"Maldita sea… todo fue un sueño" pensó con una mirada completamente decepcionado-¡Maldición ahora soy igual que él!—dijo refiriéndose al pervertido de su padre, rápidamente se levanto y se dirigió al baño, como bien había dicho su padre necesitaba una ducha.

Una muy fría… ;D****  
><strong>  
><strong>


	15. ¿Dulce o Truco?

**Notas y avisos:**

-Los personajes aqui mencionados son propiedad de** Tite Kubo**.

-Todo lo sucedido en este capitulo son **coincidencias.**

_**-Lo siento muchisismo, de verdad trate de terminarlo rapido pero empece examenes y nada más no pude :( ojala les guste y de nuevo una disculpa.**_

* * *

><p><strong>XV. ¿Dulce o Truco?<strong>

Día de brujas al fin había llegado, la preparatoria Karakura les había brindado el día libre de clases a sus alumnos para poder disfrutar del gran festival que se haría dentro de la misma escuela, además de que así podrían ensayar una vez más los miembros del club de baile y los del club de teatro para las presentaciones que llevarían acabo en el auditorio escolar por la noche, este año el instituto realmente se había lúcido había desde pesca de premios en la enorme piscina hasta juegos mecánicos como una pequeña montaña rusa, tazas locas, ruedas de la fortuna, etc. No había ni una sola alma que no estuviera sonriendo, todos en realidad la estaban pasando bien, incluso cierto peli naranja antipático se divertía con sus amigos.

Hoy Kurosaki Ichigo lucía especialmente guapo, su cabello estaba más arreglado de lo normal (o sea estaba arreglado ya que la cabellera de Ichigo y los cepillos no se llevaban nada bien) unos jeans entallados hacían juego con una playera blanca en cuello "v" dándole un look bastante casual pero la chaqueta negra de cuero que lo cubría del aire tenuemente frío lo hacia lucir sumamente sensual, las chicas de primero no paraban de hablar de lo guapo que era cada que pasaba cerca de ellas, pero extrañamente todas se preguntaban lo mismo ¿Por qué Ichigo estaba tan arreglado? ¿Habrá una razón o alguien especial?

Conforme pasaban las horas del día la diversión aumentaba, era como si todo en ese día fuera perfecto para solo pasar un buen rato— ¡Oi Kurosaki, tenemos que irnos!—le dijo Ishida mientras observaba a un divertido Ichigo jugando vencidas con Sado para comprobar quien tenía el mejor brazo del instituto Karakura, era extraño ver a los dos chicos más serios y gruñones del grupo comportarse tan absurdamente, claro no era que la pasaran riendo, en realidad se miraban fijamente con el ceño fruncido más en sus ojos brillaba con fuerza lo divertidos que se sentían pero no eran dados a expresarse riendo estruendosamente o con sonrisas gigantescas en sus labios— ¡Oi Kurosaki!—volvió a intentar tratando de llamar la atención del susodicho.

-¿Ah?—dijo distrayéndose de lo que hacía, entonces un destello astuto salpico las pupilas de Sado, era el momento perfecto… ¡Bam! El brazo de Ichigo colapso ante la monstruosa fuerza de Sado— ¡Te gane!—dijo con seriedad aunque un cierto orgullo se podía distinguir en sus palabras, Ichigo lo miró atónito— ¡Maldita sea Chad! Hiciste trampa además—se detuvo un poco tratando de encontrarle un punto agradable a lo que diría en los próximos segundos—No se trataba de que te aguantaras las ganas de vencerme haciéndome creer que estabas usando toda su fuerza cuando claramente no lo hacía—terminó de decir frunciendo el ceño algo irritado, su enorme amigo lo había subestimado y eso no le agradaba nada pero no haría un drama, ese no era su estilo.

-Lo siento, la próxima vez te venceré más rápido—respondió mientras se ponía de pie, Ichigo sintió como una vena en su frente estaba a punto de estallar, le había dado en el ego y bastante feo— ¡Cállate!—le grito completamente frustrado, se juro internamente que la siguiente vez vencería al mexicano gigante aunque le costara su mismo brazo pero lo haría.

-¡KUROSAKI!—grito exasperado Ishida de ser ignorado por tanto tiempo _"Tras de que le estoy haciendo un favor…" _pensó completamente irritado, el peli naranja se volvió hacia el mientras se levantaba.

-¡Oi Ishida, relájate no tienes que gritar!—le dijo con un tono bastante tranquilo, dio unos cuantos pasos para acercarse a él—Nos vemos luego chicos—les dijo a sus amigos mientras el Quincy le seguía mientras comenzaban a alejarse, los tres chicos se miraron extrañados pero no dijeron nada, Asano no sentía ganas de hacer enfadar a Ichigo hostigándolo, Mizuiro realmente intuía que era un asunto que pronto descubriría así que no tenia prisa en acechar a sus dos amigos con preguntas y Chad, bueno, digamos que él no era del tipo que se inmiscuía en asuntos que no le correspondían, el trío se puso en marcha en dirección contraria al par de chicos rumbo a los juegos mecánicos tenían ganas de subirse de una buena vez porque a pesar del miedo a las alturas que padecían, la adrenalina les pesaba más y no querían seguir aplazándolo.

-O-

Chizuru no paraba de observar con lujuria a Orihime, lucía tan sensual con su disfraz de hechicera que parecía cada vez más lejana la idea de que pudiera cumplir su promesa de buscar el amor con un chico como había dicho cuando regresaron de la playa— ¡Hime-chan luces tan hermosa!—decía una y otra vez, ocasionando que a cierta karateca la sangre le ardiera en ira, odiaba como se le acercaba esa pervertida a su inocente mejor amiga— ¡Oi Chizuru déjala en paz!—le grito golpeándole con fuerza la cabeza a la peli roja, incluso un tenue humo se desprendió del cráneo de la chica amante de Orihime, el golpe había sido verdaderamente duro, y como de costumbre contrataco ocasionando una típica y rutinaria pelea contra Tatsuki, pero ella tenía un punto, Orihime realmente lucía preciosa, un largo vestido color negro entallado marcaba a la perfección la curvilínea y atractiva silueta de Orihime, los tacones altos y el escote en "v" sobre su pecho solo podían describirse de una forma: Tentadores.

-Orihime-chan, recuérdame ¿De que tratara tu obra?—dijo Ayame mientras miraba un poco hastiada la pelea de Chizuru con Tatsuki, Orihime dirigió su mirada a la linda chica castaña para responderle—Pues veras Ayame-chan se trata de un terrorífico amor entre una hechicera que asiste a la Academia de monstruos y seres mágicos que encuentra el amor en un temible zombie que es sumamente guapo pero el parece no interesarse en ella aunque al final se da cuenta de sus sentimientos y la be…—decidió callar antes de arruinarle el ansiado y expectante final a su querida amiga— ¡Pero es todo lo que puedo decirte!—puntualizo nerviosísima.

Ayame solo sonrió al notar a su linda amiga moviéndose de un lado a otro, Tatsuki y Chizuru se acercaron a ella algo curiosas por lo que habían escuchado— ¡¿Te besaras con el zombie?—exclamaron al unísono, Chizuru podría defender que su sorpresa era porque su amada princesa jamás había sido besada y escucharla medio decir que se besaría con alguien en una obra desperdiciando así su primer beso era digno incluso de su irritación, pero la que más derecho para sorprenderse e incluso enfurecerse era Tatsuki— ¡¿Te besaras con Uryuu?—le grito mirándola completamente desconcertada, en automático Orihime la miro totalmente asustada— ¡No, no, no… Tatsuki-chan yo jamás me besaría con tu novio!—dijo tratando de explicarse con su temible amiga, Tatsuki la miro en busca de pedirle sin palabras que le diera una explicación más entendible ya que ella estaba segura de que Orihime había "casi dicho" algo sobre un beso, y estaba muy al tanto de que Ishida era el protagonista de esa obra al igual que su mejor amiga.

-¡Cuando la escena del be-beso llegue yo tapare nuestros rostros con ese sombrero!—Dijo señalando a un enorme y negro sombrero de bruja en la mesa del cambiador del auditorio— ¡En-entonces daremos a pensar que nos be-besamos pero en realidad solo nos miraremos hasta contar a 30 para luego quitar el sombrero!—termino de decir completamente asustada de la futura reacción de su mejor amiga.

Tatsuki sonrió complacida y acerco su mano hasta tocar la cabeza de Orihime y sacudir un poco la hermosa y rizada cabellera naranja de la chica—Tranquila Hime, solo bromeaba, Uryuu ya me lo había dicho—le explico tiernamente, Inoue la miro casi molesta, si que le había sacado un buen susto-¡Eso no fue lindo Tatsuki-chan!—le reclama haciendo un puchero en sus labios, su mejor amiga se echo a reír con la cara de Orihime, a ella más que ternura le causaba gracia lo mimada que a veces podía ser su amiga comportándose como una niña chiquita—Lo siento Orihime, ¿me perdonas?—la susodicha solo asintió y se sentó en una silla que estaba por ahí.

Ayame se acercó a ella y tomo una bolsa con distintos materiales para maquillar—Vamos, apresurémonos a maquillarte porque la obra no tarda en empezar—le dijo mientras con una brocha con polvo compacto acariciaba el rostro de Orihime, ya tenía su hermoso cabello rizado, su vestuario luciéndole hermoso, así que solo faltaba alistarle el maquillaje, un poco de delineador para darle una mirada más provocativa, mascara para levantar sus largas pestañas aun más, rubor en sus mejillas para hacerla lucir tierna y un poco de labial rojo para volver incitantes a sus carnosos labios, entonces la Ídolo de la preparatoria Karakura ahora si demostraría porque era considerada una Diosa entre los estudiantes de su escuela.

-O-

La obra ya iba por la mitad, Uryuu se veía bastante gracioso disfrazado de un muerto andante, tenia muchas líneas negras hechas por hilos que simulaban puntos como los que utilizan los médicos cuando cosen una herida, su torso estaba pintando en distintos tonos verdes y estaba completamente descubierto ya que solo llevaba un par de jeans rotos y descocidos por todos lados y unos tenis estropeados dándole una apariencia algo descuidad al igual que un zombie, claro quitándole la parte aterradora y grotesca que conllevaba realmente un muerto viviente, como la sangre, pedazos sin piel que mostraban sus huesos y la necesidad de comer carne fresca no eran parte de su personaje.

Para hacer un resumen, los primeros 3 actos básicamente se trataron de la introducción y familiarización de los personajes de Orihime y Uryuu con la audiencia, se describían sus personalidades la hechicera que personificaba Inoue se llamaba Amelia mientras que el muerto viviente que personificaba Uryuu llevaba el nombre de Richard, ambos personajes tenían similitudes y diferencias con las personalidades de sus respectivos actores, Amelia tenia en común la inocencia y el gran corazón de Inoue mientras que se diferenciaban en su carácter pues Amelia era más impulsiva, ligeramente más irritable y seria de lo que Orihime era, Uryuu por su parte tenia en común con Richard le amor por la lectura pues en una que otra escena apareció leyendo una novela de Oscar Wilde, pero las diferencias eran mas que las similitudes, pues Richard era impulsivo, grosero, bastante irritable, irresponsable en el colegio y un tanto agresivo con sus compañeros cosas que no eran en absoluto parecidas a la personalidad amable y educada de Ishida, si lo pensaba bien realmente su personaje era una encarnación de Kurosaki Ichigo, en fin, los actos 4, y 5 se trataron sobre distintas ocasiones en las que Richard y Amelia habían tenido oportunidad de convivir pero a causa de el arrogante comportamiento de él hacia ella solo ocasionaba hacerla enfadar y alejarla de él pero cada escena mantuvo un toque de humor que provoco más de una risa por parte de la audiencia, el acto 6 fue un tanto dramático pues una gran pelea surgió entre los protagonistas debido a los celos Amelia que al ver a Richard abrazando a Cleopatra la chica/momia más popular del colegio la había llevado a separarlos y hacer un tremendo drama ocasionando la rabia de Richard y las burlas de la chica, el acto número 7 básicamente fue sobre la tierna disculpa de Amelia a Richard mediante una carta que ocasiono la primera sonrisa en el protagonista mientras la leía en voz alta a todo el publico, por ultimo y hasta ahora el acto número 8 fue uno de los más lindos dentro de la obra pues fue la escena en la que el zombie se arma de valor y torpemente invita en un momento inoportuno a la hechicera a ser su acompañante en el baile de primavera a lo cual ella acepto casi lloviendo en sudor por lo nerviosa que se había puesto lo cual le gano más de un grito enternecido del publico.

El acto número 9 había al fin comenzado y los espectadores aguardaban ansiosos que sorpresa se llevarían ahora pues al fin había llegado la escena del baile— ¡Amelia!—le llamo una chica con colmillos y larga cabellera negra a la protagonista— ¿Qué sucede Rachel-chan?—dijo Orihime en su papel, estaba sentada en una de las sillas que rodeaban a las distintas mesas que rodeaban el escenario simulando un inocente baile de preparatoria en el gimnasio escolar

-¡Vaya luces hermosa!—le dijo la chica que interpretaba a la vampiresa obligando a la hechicera a ponerse de pie para darse una vuelta completa para mostrar lo hermosa que lucia en ese divino vestido strapless color negro, sus pies calzaban un par de tacones que eran cubiertos por el largo del vestido, sus ojos vestían un antifaz que combinaba con el atuendo—Aunque me temo decirte querida amiga que deberías agregar más color a tu guardarropa, siempre usas ropa negra—le dijo mirándola sonriente, mostrando lo orgullosa que se sentía por lo bella que lucia su amiga.

-Gracias Rachel-chan—le dijo sonrosando sus mejillas—Oye Rachel-chan ¿has visto a Richard-san por aquí?—le dijo mirando de un lado a otro tratando de encontrar a su amado zombie, Rachel sonrió como si supiera a la perfección lo que su amiga sentía por ese chico (no por alabar pero el club de teatro tenia verdaderos actores realmente se comprometían con su papel) la chica de cabellera negra miro para todos lados hasta que sus ojos se toparon con cierto muerto viviente, pero fuera de papel, realmente la chica se había sorprendido de lo que había dicho—C-creo que esta… ¿eh?—dijo la vampiresa, Orihime se volvió hacia donde su compañera miraba, en busca de entender porque el drástico cambio en el guion, se suponía que la escena marchaba de un modo distinto a como estaba marchando, pero al igual que la vampiresa, la fingida hechicera casi se va al suelo de la sorpresa.

_"¿Kurosaki-kun?"_ pensó con la boca completamente abierta al mirar al peculiar chico de llamativa y clara cabellera se dirigía a ella, ¿acaso era su imaginación? ¿Realmente el apuesto zombie vistiendo un lindo traje sastre negro era Kurosaki Ichigo?, un suave pisotón por la chica a su lado la despertó de sus pensamientos, y tratando de reincorporarse sin que la audiencia lo notara se animo a decir— ¡Vaya si que se ve bien, yo tampoco lo reconocí Rachel-chan, no te preocupes!

-Bueno Amelia creo que te dejo, no quiero interrumpir tu romántica noche—le dijo sonriendo mientras desaparecía entre el resto de estudiantes que interpretaban a diversos monstruos bailando en la pista como miembros de la Academia de monstruos y seres mágicos.

-¿Tan atractivo me veo que no me saludaras Amelia?—dijo la voz grave de Ichigo que se encontraba frente a frente con Orihime, sus mejillas extrañamente estaban rojas y su típico ceño fruncido (que gracias a Dios era parte de su personaje sino, no hubiera sabido como deshacerse de él) temblaba un poco por lo nervioso que se sentía, Inoue estaba que se moría, sus piernas le comenzaban a temblar y su corazón latía desbocado, de verdad no creía lo que sus ojos le decían pero tenia que concentrarse y mantener su papel a la perfección—Etto… Nada de eso Ri-richard—dijo tratando de encubrir en su totalidad lo desconcertada que se sentía.

Ichigo sin titubear la tomo por la cintura y la guio hasta el centro de la pista de baile perfectamente simulada, realmente nadie sabia lo que estaba pasando, ni el mismo Ichigo lo sabia, solo se sentía completamente fuera de lugar, incluso cuando sus amigos y el resto de la audiencia (incluyendo al padre y las hermanas de Ichigo) notaron el repentino cambio entre Ishida y Kurosaki se impactaron de la misma forma que Orihime, Keigo y Tatsuki escupieron sus bebidas de la sorpresa, Chad solo abrió la boca dé la impresión, Chizuru y Ayame casi se caen del impacto y Mizuiro simplemente sonrió en calma, no se lo esperaba más no le sorprendía como al resto del publico, la familia Kurosaki gritaron al unísono en sus individuales formas de llamar a Ichigo por la sorpresa, realmente jamás hubieran imaginado al hijo mayor haciendo semejante cosa como actuar en una obra del colegio.

-Dime Amelia ¿Estas disfrutando el baile?—dijo Ichigo mientras se movía de un lado a otro en un lento vals, para sorpresa de todos el asesino de la escuela realmente sabia bailar (claro gracias a los diversos ensayos y enseñanzas que Ishida le había otorgado) Orihime solo lo miraba completamente fuera de lugar, sus ojos solo reflejaban duda y sorpresa-¿Amelia?—la llamo en busca de hacer despertar a su compañera—¡Oi tonta despierta!—improviso un poco algo desesperado el silencio de Orihime lo ponía completamente nervioso.

La chica sacudió la cabeza un par de veces para obligarse a reaccionar— ¡No me llames tonta, tonto!—exclamo fingiendo enfado, al fin había entrado al 100% en su papel, Ichigo sonrió aliviado de que su amiga al fin reaccionara, aunque su corazón latía desbocado ansioso por estar ahí haciendo semejante ridículo pero… _"¡Maldito Ishida! ¡Más te vale que funcione!"_ pensó entre irritado y nervioso, el susodicho estornudo entre risas en camerinos, si que se había volado la barda al obligar a Kurosaki a salir en esa obra convenciéndole que seria la única forma de que Inoue lo perdonaría, pero quería darle una lección por haber tratado mal a su adorada amiga y de paso lograr que al fin se diera lo que todos habían esperado, que al fin Orihime fuera a estar con Ichigo—¡Luces bastante bien Amelia!—la felicito mientras se movían a la par de la suave música.

-Tu también Richard—le dijo sonriendo genuinamente, más allá de actuar lo hacia de corazón, algo en lo profundo del alma de Orihime le hacia sentir llena de felicidad, como si estuviera vivido su historia de amor de ensueño, su estomago hormigueaba emocionado, y su mano derecha temblaba ligeramente al sentir la calidez de la masculina mano de Ichigo entrelazada con la suya mientras la otra reposaba sobre su cintura haciéndole sentir cosquillas.

Luego de más diálogos, giros y pasos a la par de la música el fin de la bellísima y algo extraña obra teatral se aproximó, de pronto el escenario se vacío dejando solos a Ichigo y a Orihime, el lugar se obscureció y una única luz de un tono opaco se focalizo en la pareja que yacía en el centro del escenario, ambos se miraban fijamente, sus mejillas sonrosadas delataban lo fuera de lugar que se sentían, Ichigo atrajo a Orihime hacia él ya que el guion que Ishida le había dado decía que así debía de ser, la chica se puso casi morada pero sin olvidarse de su papel se puso atenta para recibir pronto el sombrero negro que le lanzaría uno de sus compañeros de manera sigilosa para evitar que la audiencia se diera cuenta y creyera que fue un acto mágico de Orihime al chasquear sus dedos.

-Amelia… yo—dijo Ichigo cuando su corazón fue atacado por un despiadado palpitar, Inoue abrió los ojos, estaban ya tan cerca el uno del otro que incluso podía escuchar el estruendoso ruido que se escuchaba atreves del pecho de Ichigo _"¿Acaso esta nervioso… como yo?" _pensó, la chica noto la hipnotizada mirada que Ichigo le dedicaba a sus rojos labios, de pronto el suave tintineo de una campanita le llamo la atención, esa era la señal para chasquear los dedos y atrapar en el aire su sombrero de hechicera, Ichigo se comenzó a acercar más y más pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo Orihime atrapo la prenda y la interpuso entre ellos y la vista de los espectadores—Kuro…—quería indicarle que tenían que contar hasta 30 pero su impulsivo amigo no la dejo ni siquiera llamarlo, los tembloroso labios de Ichigo se estamparon contra los de la princesa, fue un roce tímido en un principio, pero solo fue así mientras ambos se olvidaban de la sorpresa uno de notar lo que pasaba y el otro de notar lo que estúpidamente hacia.

Eran tan suaves, tan deliciosos, eran más de lo que esperaban que fuera, los labios de Orihime eran adictivos, su estomago hormigueaba de la emoción que sentía, su corazón latía desbocado a punto de ocasionarle un infarto pero no le importaba, lo único que estaba en su mente en ese instante era la sensación de los deliciosos labios sabor chocolate de su preciada Diosa, conforme pasaban los segundos aquel suave roce se fue convirtiendo en uno más feroz y apasionado, la espalda de la bella chica se arqueo sobre el fuerte brazo de Ichigo que la sostenía mientras él se inclinaba disfrutando ese exquisito beso, sin darse cuenta su mano dejo caer el sombrero que los mantenía en privado y fue ahí cuando, luego de un par de minutos, tuvieron que separarse, pues al escuchar los semejantes gritos del publico al sorprenderse ante semejante escena (gritos que reflejaban desde entusiasmo hasta celos, incluso unas decenas de aplausos acompañaron a semejantes reacciones) sus cuerpos se congelaron…

¡¿Pero que habían hecho? :O


	16. Palabras confusas

**NOTAS:**

-BLEACH y sus personajes son pertenencia de** Tite Kubo**

-Todo lo que pasa aqui son **puras coincidencias**

**-Ojala les guste :D**

* * *

><p><strong>XVI. Palabras confusas.<strong>

Orihime estaba recostada en su acolchonada cama, no podía conciliar en sueño, ya iban casi tres noches así, sin poder dormir, dando vueltas en la cama una y otra vez sin poder lograr que sus tercos ojos pudieran cerrar los ojos, y a unos pocos kilómetros de distancia Ichigo estaba en las mismas condiciones, las jóvenes mentes de los dos peli naranjas no podían dejar de pensar en lo que había sucedido hacia ya varios días, desde aquel día no habían ni siquiera cruzado miradas, ninguno de los dos sabia que hacer o que decir en presencia de ambos, sus pensamientos solo recurrían al recuerdo de aquella noche…

_"Los telones al fin se habían cerrado, ambos chicos estaban más rojos que la sangre, sus corazones seguían acelerados y sus labios permanecían hormigueantes por la sensación que hacia unos instantes habían probado, ¿de verdad se habían besado? Realmente ninguno de los dos podía creerlo _"Maldita sea Kurosaki… lo arruinaste todo, ahora ella no te perdonara jamás" _pensaba Ichigo se sentía inmerso en una mar de confusas sensaciones que lo mantenían aturdido, por otro lado Orihime a penas y podía moverse_"¿Me beso? ¿Kurosaki-kun me beso? Pero yo… creí… que… yo… él… ¿Kurosaki-kun me beso?"_ luego de ensimismarse por unos instantes la voz grave del peli naranja la despertó, ella sacudió su cabeza un par de veces, sus compañeros se acercaron y todo el elenco se preparo para hacer la típica reverencia a su preciado publico, los telones se abrieron permitiendo que toda la audiencia les recibiera con aplausos, silbidos y montones de halagos, Ichigo podía percibir lo nerviosa que estaba Orihime mientras le sujetaba la mano durante la reverencia, el telón se cerro una vez más pero antes de que Ichigo o alguno de sus compañeros le pudieran decir algo o felicitarla al menos Orihime salió corriendo, desesperada por huir de ahí, lejos de él, en ese momento estaba tan aturdida que no estaba dispuesta a escuchar ningún tipo de comentario fuera de quien fuera, Ichigo la miro impactado, lo había arruinado"_

Luego de ese beso, ese delicioso roce entre sus labios Ichigo solo se preguntaba la razón de su estupidez, sentía que había arruinado todo y que el silencio de ella era debido a que ahora lo odiaba aun más que antes, se sentía mal por sentirse tan bien cuando la beso, por saborear cada centímetro de sus deliciosos labios, por recordar aquel momento tan perfecto con una sonrisa en los labios, jamás, ni en sus mas locos sueños se habría imaginado lo exquisito que podría ser un beso y mucho menos que aquel beso fuera con Inoue, la chica más bella de toda su preparatoria, si en la secundaria había dado su primer beso pero fue uno tan rápido y molesto que no había ni siquiera tenido tiempo de disfrutarlo solo recuerda como los labios de una chica odiosa y bastante fastidiosa habían golpeado los suyos sin su permiso, a él le parecía realmente irritante que alguien hiciera ese tipo de cosas sin el consentimiento de la otra persona, y era también otra de las cosas que lo hacían sentir el peor chico del mundo, él había cometido lo mismo que ese chica hizo con el, había besado los labios de Orihime sin su consentimiento _"Diablos si que eres imbécil"_ se regaño internamente.

Por otro lado, Orihime solo se preguntaba el porqué de ese beso, ¿Porque Kurosaki-kun había hecho eso? ¿Acaso ese beso significaba lo mismo para Ichigo que para ella? Se sentía perdida en como sentirse, no sabia si sentirse bien o mal, una parte de ella se había sentido un poco molesta por la forma tan impulsiva con la que Ichigo le había robado su primer beso, para ella ese beso significaba todo, era algo muy especial para ella y él lo tomo sin siquiera consultárselo pero la otra parte, y la más grande de ambas, se sentía eufórica, feliz de que Ichigo fuera quien le diera su primer beso, a fin de cuentas era Ichigo, su Ichigo, el chico que tanto le gustaba y a quien tanto amor le profesaba, al recordar aquella electrizante caricia su piel se erizaba y su corazón se agitaba _"¡Kurosaki-kun me beso!"_ pensó llena de emoción, una enorme sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios mientras sus mejillas se sonrosaban, necesitaba hablar con el, necesitaba saber la verdad, necesitaba anclarlo todo con él pero… ¿Cómo? ¿Cómo acercarse a él cuando sentía tanta timidez y nerviosísimo?

Algo en el aire o tal vez en la luna, ¿Quién sabe? Pero algo decía con claridad que esa noche seria una muy larga para un par de jóvenes con corazones enamorados.

-O-

Un nuevo día daba inicio en la pueblo de Karakura, en la preparatoria Karakura brillaba el sol con fuerza, todos los estudiantes esperaban con ansias el almuerzo para poder convivir con sus amigos en los grandes patios de la escuela.

-¡Oi Orihime!—la llamo Tatsuki, la susodicha sacudió su cabeza despertando de su ensimismamiento, se sentía tan cansada que ni siquiera había escuchado la campana para el almuerzo, en el primer descanso tuvo que ir a dormir a la enfermería para poder aumentar sus energías, aunque se sentía aliviada de que su vecino de atrás en el salón no hubiese asistido los primeros dos periodos de clases, no tenia que sentirse nerviosa ni tensa por el peso de la mirada de Ichigo sobre su espalda como todos los días.

-¿Qué sucede Tatsuki-chan?—dijo volviéndose hacia donde estaba su mejor amiga, Tatsuki la miraba desde la puerta del salón tomada de la mano con un peculiar chico de nombre Uryuu, ambos la miraban algo preocupados, tenia unas suaves líneas bajo sus ojos mostrando la falta de noche que la había atacado los últimos días

—No te preocupes Hime, mejor quédate a descansar aquí, ¿no dormiste bien?—le dijo con un voz tierno la chica de cabello purpura, Orihime solo asintió y recostó su cabeza en el escritorio frente a ella.—Descansa, Uryuu y yo estaremos en el techo cualquier cosa solo llámame al celular—dijo a lo cual la princesa solo respondió asintiendo de nuevo, Tatsuki cerró con cuidado la puerta, como no había nadie cerca de su salón sabia que no habría ningún peligro en dejarla descansar, además Mino-sensei estaba en su oficina a unos cuantos salones de donde estaba Orihime entonces cualquier problema ella iría en auxilio de su mejor amiga.

-¿Estas segura de dejarla aquí sola?—pregunto un tanto pregunto el Quincy, no le llamaba mucho la idea de dejar a su pequeña e indefensa amiga sola, sabia que si alguno de sus admiradores se daba cuenta que estaba sola y dormida la razón de sus suspiros, iría tras ella sin titubear, sus ojos se cruzaron con los de su amada novia—Tranquilo, estará bien además… no tarda en llegar—dijo mientras se ponía en marcha lejos de ahí, arrastrando a Ishida consigo.

Ichigo caminaba a paso lento, no tenia ánimos de alcanzar a sus amigos en la azotea para almorzar, de por si ya se le había hecho tarde por haberse quedado dormido y ni siquiera así había compensado las horas de sueño que le debía su mente por tocar ciertos temas justamente antes de dormir, con calma se aproximó hasta su salón, la única razón por la que se había decidido a venir a clases era porque deseaba ver a Inoue, aunque se quería engañar diciéndose así mismo que solo era porque no quería romper su record de no faltas que había logrado desde que perdió sus poderes, pero su corazón y en lo inconsciente de su mente sabia bien que Inoue era su única motivación.

Sin cuidado abrió de un tirón la puerta de su salón pero en cuanto sus ojos observaron al objeto de su insomnio la detuvo antes de que impactara con fuerza y ocasionara un escandalo tremendo, se dio cuenta que estaba dormida por los extraños pero tiernos ruidos que hacia, el haber dormido con ella durante 4 días en el viaje a la playa le habían brindado el suficiente conocimiento para poder distinguir si su querida amiga dormía o no, miro hacia los lados en busca de encontrar a alguien más pero nada, eran solo ella y él, absolutamente solos, incluso le sorprendió que Tatsuki la hubiera dejado a su suerte y más tan vulnerable durmiendo _"Ya me escuchara esa idiota"_ pensó algo molesto por el descuido de su amiga, ella la pasaba regañando a cada miembro del grupo y recordándoles cuanto cuidado debían tener con Inoue y lo primero que hace es lo que ella predica no hacer, con cautela cerro la puerta y sigilosamente se acercó a su sitio, acomodo su mochila sobre su escritorio, iba a sentarse pero el rostro de cierta chica se veía tan hermoso iluminado por el sol que no pudo contener el deseo de quedarse mirándola por horas, se acomodó de cuclillas y se dispuso a disfrutar tan bella vista, serian unos cortos pero perfectos 45 minutos, al fin un receso que valdría la pena tener.

Ichigo no podía evitar sentirse completamente enamorado de lo que veía, esta vez ni siquiera se quería molestar en contradecirse, se sentía tan feliz mirándola, memorizando cada rasgo, cada gesto, su aroma, el sonido de su respiración que simplemente no podía negarse un placer así ni los sentimientos que conllevaban _"Son fresas con chocolate, insisto que es eso a lo que ella huele ¿Qué perfume usara?"_ se preguntaba internamente, de pronto la nariz de Inoue comenzó a moverse extrañamente _"¿Qué le pasara?... ¿Tendrá comezón?"_ su intuición le decía que si, con cuidado acerco su mano y rasco con suavidad la punto de la fina y pequeña nariz de Inoue, pero para su fortuna o no la chica sintió aquel roce y abrió los ojos lentamente, no había sido tan rudo como para que se asustara, parpadeo un par de veces antes de aclarar la imagen que sus ojos veían y cuando al fin pudo observar con claridad dio un salto sobre su lugar algo espantada.

-¡¿Kurosaki-kun que haces aquí?—dijo casi gritando, Ichigo perdió el equilibrio y de un sentón termino en el suelo, eso si no se lo esperaba, no esperaba que despertara, mucho menos que sus primeras palabras dirigidas hacia el fueran de esa forma y menos en esa situación.

-¡Inoue!—exclamo aturdido, realmente no sabia como reaccionar, ambos se miraron completamente desconcertados y pronto el silencio inundo la atmosfera, ella se sentó de tal forma que sus piernas apuntaban hacia las de Ichigo, mientras el solo se acomodó para quedar recargado contra la pared, como si estuvieran en una especie de sincronía, a la para esclarecieron sus gargantas, acomodaron sus ropas y sonrojaron sus mejillas absolutamente nerviosos, desde el incidente en día de brujas no habían tenido ni querido tener la oportunidad de estar completamente solos, además evitaba estar en el mismo lugar para evitar preguntas o soportar burlas por parte de sus amigos.

Luego de un rato completamente callados al fin uno de ellos se animo a romper el silencio— ¿Qué hacías aquí, Inoue?—se animo a decir Ichigo, la chica sonroso aun mas sus preguntas mientras que su estomago bailaba al ritmo del aleteo de miles de mariposas, tardo un poco en procesar la pregunta por lo nerviosa que se sentía—Dor-dormía—dijo con la voz muy bajita pero perceptible para los oídos de Ichigo—Es que no pude dormir anoche porque me la pase pensando en todo lo que ha pasado y entonces hoy me sentía demasiado cansada y Tatsuki-chan me sugirió descansar un rato, y mi escritorio lucia bastante cómodo y no pude evitar acurrucarme en el, entonces me dormí casi de inmediato y entonces apareciste tu y pues me despertaste y pues aquí estamos hablando—se explico con la velocidad de un auto de carreras, Ichigo sonrió suavemente enternecido por el comportamiento de la chica, debía admitir que lucia bastante linda cuando se ponía así de nerviosa—Lo siento, no quería despertarte—fue lo único que dijo Ichigo.

Al ver esa tenue sonrisa dibujada en los labios del chico, Orihime pudo encontrar un poco de calma aunque sus mejillas seguían igual de rojas y su estomago aun bailaba a causa de las mariposas dentro de él, de pronto el ambiente tenso de hacia unos minutos se desvaneció—Kurosaki-kun ¿Tu que haces aquí?—dijo sonriendo, el chico no pudo evitar sentirse aliviado, parecía que no estaba enojada con el como él pensaba—Tampoco pude dormir anoche y me desperté muy tarde así que acabo de llegar a la escuela—el si podía hablar sin tartamudear ni imitar a un automóvil de la NASCAR, pero si sentía que el estomago le hormigueaba, una parte de el agradecía por estar justamente ahí con Orihime, solos, así podrían hablar, hablar de aquella noche—Inoue—la llamo, la chica cruzo sus grises ojos con los chocolatosos de su amado exshinigami—¿Qué sucede Kurosaki-kun?—respondió tranquilizándose progresivamente.

-Yo… bueno… quería… etto—estaba totalmente perdido sobre como tocar el tema del beso, tal vez lo mejor seria por empezar pidiendo una disculpa—Quería, bueno, mira… discúlpame por haberte be-be-besado ¿si?—dijo tartamudeando y luego de ese instante las palabras salieron como loco de su boca—No era mi intención, yo solo quería disculparme por lo de tu competencia sorprendiéndote en la obra, porque tu no me querías escuchar e Ishida dijo que si te tomaba desprevenida tendrías que hacerlo pero en cuanto te vi, ¡Dios! Lucias tan hermosa que olvide todo lo que tenia que decir, con trabajos recordé los diálogos, y luego esa escena, Ishida ya me había dicho lo que tenia que hacer pero no me resistí y te bese tan instintivamente, no me pude controlar pero de verdad no quería hacerlo, no quería, tu eres mi amiga y de verdad no se que me paso y yo… yo—sus palabras se vieron interrumpidas cuando la voz de la chica se escucho en susurros.

-¿N-no querías hacerlo?—dijo con una mirada llena de dolor, su corazón sintió que se rompía en pedacitos, ese beso para ella lo era todo y para el simplemente significaba un acto de instinto, ¡Vaya! Si que el mundo jugaba malas tretas con sus sentimientos, tantas ilusiones e ideas que se había generado por aquel roce y resulta ser todo lo contrario _"¡Que tristeza!"_ pensó pero antes de que su mente divagara en pensamientos deprimentes la masculina voz de Ichigo resonó en la habitación.

-¡Claro que quería!—dijo casi gritando, al ver la desilusión en los ojos de la preciosa chica sintió la urgencia de decir lo que el mismo se negaba, impulsivamente se acercó a ella quedando a pocos centímetros de distancia, estaba inclinado frente a la chica, sus rostros estaban tan cerca que sus respiraciones se sentían contra la piel de cada uno, ella se sonroso tanto que asemejo su rostro a un tomate, quería hablar pero las palabras no salían de su boca así que el chico se tomo la atribución de seguir hablando— ¡Inoue claro que quería, a lo que yo quería llegar era que no quería que nuestro primer beso fuera así ¿sabes?—se perturbo tanto al escucharse hablar que sintió la necesidad de que un hoyo apareciera y se lo tragara hasta llegar al mismo infierno.

-¡¿Un-nuestro? ¡¿De que hablas Kurosaki-kun?—su cuerpo salto de emoción, no era posible lo que acaba de escuchar, ¿acaso Ichigo le había dado a entender que el piensa en ellos dos juntos al igual que ella? Ok, todo estaba dando un giro completamente distinto al que ella se había esperado.

-No… digo ¡Maldita sea! ¿Dónde hay un maldito hollow cuando lo necesitas?—exclamo poniéndose de pie, su cabeza giraba de un lado a otro en busca de toparse a un monstruo que en ese momento le era imposible ver, pero ¡Dios! Necesitaba algo que lo sacara de ahí—Es solo que…—el sonido de la campana había timbrado salvándolo de una explicación incomoda, aun no estaba listo para decirle como se sentía respecto a ella, pero su corazón se estremeció al ver los bellos ojos de Orihime en espera de una respuesta, algo en él le dijo que no iba a escapar tan fácilmente además ella se merecía una explicación, suspiro desesperado antes de decir—¿Te parece que luego de clases hablemos? Conozco un café cerca de aquí—dijo mirando hacia la puerta con las mejillas rojas.

-E-esta bien—dijo tartamudeando Orihime, en ese momento todos sus compañeros junto con la maestra regresaron al salón, una parte de ellos se sintió aliviada de que fueran interrumpidos, necesitaban pensar que se dirían, que hablarían, como se explicarían los sucesos de hace tres días, necesitaban tiempo para repasar en su mente sus propios planes.

Ichigo se coloco en su asiento y Orihime le dio la espalda, poniendo ambos una fingida atención a la nueva lección de la maestra, sus mentes estaban en todo menos en lo que la maestra explicaba, lo que quedaba de clases parecía sería una eternidad, los dos populares peli naranjas de la escuela no veían la hora de que las clases terminaran.

¿Qué sucederá ahora? ¿Acaso Ichigo le declarara sus sentimientos a Orihime y ella le confesara su amor? :O


	17. Finalmente

**NOTAS:**

-BLEACH y sus personajes son pertenencia de** Tite Kubo**

-Todo lo que pasa aqui son **puras coincidencias**

**-Lo prometido es deuda, ya por fin el sábado fui libre al fin de la escuela y pude comenzar a escribir... de verdad lamento la tardanza, espero con todo el corazón que les guste, déjenmelo saber en sus reviews :D**

**-**Por cierto... creo que me fue bien en todos mis exámenes XD

* * *

><p><strong>XVII. Finalmente…<strong>

Las manecillas del reloj parecían ir más lento que una tortuga, los segundos parecían horas, los minutos días y las horas meses, Ichigo no podía evitar sentirse ansioso, era la ultima clase, la ultima maldita hora del día y parecía que el señor tiempo había decidido hacérselo eterno, no paraba de reprocharse lo estúpido que había sido por haberse apresurado tanto al hablar con Orihime, por su impulsividad ahora no tenía escapatoria, en cuanto la campana resonara y la clase llegara a su fin la cruel realidad vendría para que la afrontara, si tal vez había enfrentado cosas más intensas, batallo con más de un enemigo que le hizo ver su suerte, había muerto dos veces, salvo al mundo de un hombre atroz, perdió sus poderes, estuvo en coma por más de 1 semana, sí, había enfrentado todas esas cosas tan locas y peligrosas a la vez pero todas ellas no se comparaban al miedo que sentía en esos instantes, ¿confesarle sus sentimientos a una chica? ¡Va! Eso ni en sus mas locos sueños, pero ahora… estaba a punto de volverse realidad y lo peor era que ni siquiera sabia como decírselo, con trabajos lo aceptaba en sus adentros, tener que externarlo era ya mucho pedir.

Orihime temblaba de pies a cabeza, no sabia que esperar, estaba completamente nerviosa, en verdad no sabia que hacer, para ella los minutos corrían demasiado rápido, no se sentía preparada para lo que venía, todo había cambiado, no entendía absolutamente NADA, de un tiempo acá lo que había sucedido en su vida era completamente lo opuesto a lo que ella creía que pasaría, sobre todo, las cosas que había vivido con Ichigo desde el viaje de la playa, ¡Por Dios que jamás llego a siquiera imaginar todo lo que sucedió entre ellos!

-¡Muy bien!—exclamo Mino-sensei, las tizas blancas las llevo a una bolsita de plástico junto con el borrador—Espero tengan un buen fin de semana, Arisawa, Asano, por favor dejen perfectamente limpio el salón, la limpieza les toca hoy—los susodichos asintieron entre la multitud desesperada de sus demás compañeros que huían despavoridos como si estuviera por suceder una catástrofe, Orihime se volvió para buscar a Ichigo pero para su sorpresa él había desaparecido, la pobre había estado tan perdida entre sus nervios y las instrucciones para la tarea del lunes que ni siquiera noto cuando Ichigo paso a su lado al sonar la campana, había sido el primero en salir del salón, con una mirada desilusionada se despidió de Tatsuki y Keigo, camino sin ánimos hasta llegar a la planta baja del edificio, una parte de ella se había sentido más allá de la euforia al escuchar la invitación de Ichigo para hablar con ella, se sintió esperanzada de por fin entender que había ocurrido en aquella obra, sus pasos eran lentos pero en cuanto sus delicados pies dieron un paso fuera del edificio sus ojos se anegaron ante lo que se encontró.

Un guapo chico de cabellera naranja brillante estaba recargado en la pared, muy cerca de la puerta del gran edificio de la preparatoria, sus ojos se ocultaban tras su cabello, estaba serio, muy serio para ser verdad— ¿Kurosaki-kun?—le llamo en un susurro, su corazón se estremeció al observar como unos ojos color chocolate se dirigían hacia ella— ¿Estas lista, Inoue?—respondió con una voz ronca y demasiado varonil, ella sonrojo sus mejillas, como de costumbre, y asintió con rapidez, Ichigo se puso en marcha indicándole con una mirada que lo siguiera, ella en silencio camino a la par de él, ambos callados y completamente sumergidos en sus pensamientos, aparentemente todo el camino sería así.

-O-

Ambos chicos se sentían completamente fuera de lugar, el mesero los miró algo extrañado, realmente el aura que envolvía la atmosfera sobre la mesa del par de peli naranjas era uno muy, pero muy incomodo, era como si no quisieran estar ahí— ¿Qué ordenaran chicos?—les dijo con amabilidad un anciano bastante simpático, ambos dirigieron sus miradas al viejo mesero, sintiéndose aliviados de que al fin se desvaneciera el silencio—Me gu-gustaría un té de Kiwi, por favor señor—dijo Orihime casi tartamudeando, Ichigo sonrió esporádicamente, le parecía tan tierna y dulce cuando se ponía así de nerviosa que no podía evitar sentirse fascinado con ella—Yo quiero un chocolate frío, por favor—dijo Ichigo con simpleza y le paso las cartas de menú al señor, este desapareció luego de avisarles que en seguida traería sus ordenes, pero esta vez los chicos no estaban dispuestos a mantenerse en silencio.

-Etto… Inoue, yo—comenzó hablar Ichigo con un intenso nerviosísimo reflejado en su voz, su corazón latía agitado, no sabia por donde comenzar, _"Estoy estúpida y locamente enamorado de ti"_ no sonaba bien, en realidad sonaba brutalmente mal para él, no sabia mucho de ese tipo de cosas pero gritarle semejante confesión no era la mejor forma de hacerlo, _"Vamos Kurosaki puedes hacerlo mejor"_ pensó animándose un poco.

-Kurosaki-kun ¿Por qué querías hablar conmigo?—dijo sonriendo ansiosamente, no quería seguir con evasivas, quería salir de su incertidumbre, estaba algo, digamos, impaciente por saber que era lo que estaba verdaderamente sucediendo entre ella y su amado Ichigo.

El peli naranja sintió una corriente eléctrica erizar su piel al notar la mirada fija de los perfectos ojos grises de la bella chica, sintió como su voluntad flaqueaba, solo quería gritar lo que sentía pero sabia que tenia que dar muchas explicaciones antes de llegar a ese punto, que básicamente era el primordial y la verdadera razón por la que impulsivamente la había invitado a venir ahí, sus bebidas llegaron y rápidamente el mesero desapareció, permitiendo que el chico se animara a hablar—Inoue… —suspiro profundamente antes de continuar—Quería explicarte lo que sucedió el otro día, la verdad es que yo no planeaba besarte y menos en frente de todas esas personas, únicamente quería pedirte una disculpa, de verdad entenderé si no quieres que sigamos siendo amigos pero…—no pudo terminar de hablar cuando la chica salto casi molesta de su asiento.

-¡Como puedes decir eso tonto!—su voz sonó algo indignada, Ichigo sacudió su cabeza un poco, ya conocía esa faceta de Orihime, esa actitud arrebatada que de repente dejaba salir, y aunque sentía un poco de miedo al sentir que se enfadaba si bien fuera un poco, realmente le gustaba que fuera así, que fuera una chica amable y dulce pero a la vez con un carácter tan impulsivo como el de él— ¡No digas boberías, yo no dejare de ser tu amiga solo por eso, si me molesto un poco que las cosas sucedieran de esa forma pero no es algo que me alejara de ti!—termino de decir.

-¿Tonto?—dijo burlón, de pronto el ambiente pesado que les rodeaba se había aligerado y comenzaban a sentirse cómodos el uno con el otro, Inoue sintió arder sus mejillas, ¡Que horror! Ya lo había golpeado y ahora lo insultaba _"¡Bien Orihime, sigue así y si te dejara de hablar con justa razón!"_ pensó totalmente apenada—Lo-lo siento Kurosaki-kun, no quería decirlo así… Perdón, perdón, es solo que me molesta que digas cosas como esas, es todo—se explico mientras bebía con nerviosísimo de su tasa, el té estaba delicioso.

-No te preocupes, no me enfade—dijo riendo un poco—Solo me sorprendió que me llamaras así, es raro escuchártelo decir, es más probable que Tatsuki o Rukia dijeran algo como eso a que tu lo dijeras, tú eres la chica dulce Inoue—la chica hizo un puchero al escucharlo decir eso, no era que no le agradara que la llamara dulce pero era algo molesto que pensara que ella no podía llegar a ser igual de ruda y fuerte como sus dos mejores amigas— ¿Por qué pones esa cara?—dijo antes de darle un trago a su chocolate frío.

-Porque yo también puedo ser como Tatsuki-chan o Kuchiki-san ¿sabes? Soy una chica fuerte, además Tatsuki-chan me ha enseñado a usar palabras como esa—dijo muy orgullosa de si misma, Ichigo soltó una carcajada en forma de burla, de verdad que sin querer hacerlo Orihime podía ser muy graciosa, ¿Quién podía ser tan extraño como para sentirse orgulloso por saber decir Tonto? Para él era un insulto que era común en los niños de Kínder— ¡Que malo eres Kurosaki-kun, deja de reírte de mí!—exclamo emberrinchada.

-¡No lo puedo evitar, eres muy graciosa Inoue!—exclamo entre risas, su mano se dirigió hasta la cabeza de la chica y con ternura sacudió su larga y hermosa cabellera, gesto con el cual derritió el corazón de la chica una vez más, su puchero fue remplazado por una gran sonrisa, el verlo reír y ser tan cálido con ella la hizo sentir la chica más afortunada del mundo—Aun así… discúlpame ¿esta bien? No debí besarte—dijo calmándose.

-No—le respondió la chica poniéndose completamente roja del rostro, Ichigo solo dejo salir un sonido indicando su interrogativa ante lo que la chica respondió, Orihime tomo aire, esta era su oportunidad—N-no te disculpes, no es como que no me gustó—dijo entre susurros y nervios, debía hacerle saber que le había gustado, y mucho, si, tal vez el hecho de que cientos de personas los observaran le había enfadado y avergonzado un poco, ese beso había sido más que delicioso.

Un tenue rubor se dibujo sobre las mejillas de Ichigo, su estomago hormigueo emocionado—Eso es bueno—dijo mirando hacia otro lado, la chica inclino a un lado su cabeza algo dudosa con lo que había querido decir Ichigo pero sus mejillas seguían igual de rojas, el chico podía mirar de reojo su reacción por lo que prosiguió a hablar—Es bueno que no solo yo lo disfrutara—admitió avergonzado pero si ella lo había hecho lo correcto era responderle de la misma forma valiente y honesta.

-E-entonces… yo… eh… bueno… Kurosaki-kun ¿Por qué me besaste?... por-por favor dime la verdad—pidió con su dulce y tierno tono de voz, ya que estaban siendo honestos era hora de aprovechar un poco y obtener la respuesta a todas sus preguntas.

De nuevo el corazón de Ichigo se aceleró, ya no podía aplazarlo más, su mente trabajo a mil por hora para encontrar la respuesta correcta, una que no sonora muy apresurada ni muy reveladora—Por…porque… pues… veras… tu… yo… Porque me, bueno, me gu.. gu… gus..tas—dijo se sintió satisfecho con su respuesta, no era como que había abierto su corazón al cien por ciento pero al menos había sido sincero aunque su corazón no dejaba de latir con rapidez.

Inoue no se puso blanca solo porque el calor en sus mejillas no se disponía a cesar pero realmente se había quedado sin habla, ¿Su mente la engañaba? Podía jurar que escucho decir a Ichigo, su Ichigo, que a él le gustaba ella, ¿de verdad había sucedido eso? el chico que le robaba el sueño, el chico que tanto quería, del cual dijo se enamoraría durante 5 vidas, ese chico que tanto admiraba y adoraba sentía algo más que amistad por ella—Eh… ¿Qué?—fue lo único que sus labios pudieron decir.

-¡Me gustas Inoue! ¡¿Es tan difícil creerlo? Tch…—dijo casi gritando con las mejillas ya de color purpura, le irritaba un poco tener que repetir algo que le ocasionaba mucha vergüenza, algo que con trabajos podía aceptar, sus ojos brillaban nerviosos, dio un gran respiro antes de fijar su mirada en los ojos grises de Orihime.

La chica frente a él parecía haberse olvidado del significado de respirar, su corazón se detuvo por instantes mientras lo escuchaba hablar, una parte de ella sufría pensando que tal vez era un sueño, sus dedos discretamente se deslizaron sobre su brazo y lo pellizcaron rápidamente _"¡Eso dolió… no es un sueño!"_ pensó sonriente, de pronto todo su cuerpo regreso a la normalidad, funcionando como debería, sin olvidarse de latir o respirar, su estomago se sacudía por las millones de mariposas que revoloteaban dentro, su concentración se focalizo en los ojos chocolate de su amado Kurosaki-kun.

Ambos se miraron fijamente por unos instantes, Ichigo se preguntaba cuanto más había arruinado las cosas, mientras que Orihime buscaba las palabras correctas para responder a esa soñada declaración—Inoue—la llamó el exshinigami, harto del silencio había decidido deshacerse de él y tratar de corregir al menos un poco las cosas, se regañaba internamente por lo impulsivo e idiota que era—Yo… escucha, no tienes que corresponderme o algo por el estilo… solo quiero que sigamos siendo amigos, de verdad no tienes que—su voz se apagó en cuanto la chica soltó un enorme suspiro, ¿Qué le pasaba?.

-Yo no—se animo a decir luego de unos segundos, su voz temblaba a la par que su cuerpo, se sentía en una burbuja, una burbuja rosa y brillante, todo lo que su corazón había añorado desde que había conocido a Ichigo se estaba volviendo realidad—¿Huh?—dijo Ichigo algo confundido.

-Yo no… yo no quiero seguir siendo tu amiga Kurosaki-kun—dijo y una lagrima se deslizo por su mejilla, no podía contener tantas emociones, de pronto un gruñido por parte de el exshinigami la tomo por sorpresa, sus ojos, que hasta hacia un momento se enfocaban en el pecho del chico, al que no miraba por timidez, se dirigieron rápidamente al chico de cabello naranja, su mandíbula estaba apretada a causa de la presión, sus manos que yacían sobre la mesa se transformaron en puños que se aferraban con fuerza al lindo mantel blanco sobre el mueble— ¿Kurosaki-kun?—le llamó Orihime.

-Lo siento—dijo en susurros frívolos y rabiosos, _"¡Maldita sea Kurosaki… eres un imbécil de mierda!"_ pensó, su corazón sintió un fuerte dolor de pronto, después de escuchar lo que había dicho Inoue, estaba seguro que había echado todo a perder por no haberse callado sus estúpidos sentimientos—No quería que sucediera esto… Maldición Inoue… discúlpame, de verdad que soy un estúpido—la chica lo miraba completamente perdida, no entendía ni una sola palabra de lo que estaba diciendo pero el continuaba hablando—Pensar que creí que me aceptarías, soy un idiota, un maldito idiota, no quería arruinar nuestra amistad, ¡Ah maldito Ishida! No debí escucharlo… no debí decirte nada de esto pero es que luego de todo lo que ha sucedido no pude evitarlo.

-Kurosaki-kun—dijo la chica sorprendida, pero el la miro tímido—Por favor déjame explicarte todo, después te prometo que me iré y no te molestare más—la detuvo, sabía muy bien, o al menos así lo creía, que su amiga quería irse de ahí en ese mismo instante pero si su amistad había terminado por su estupidez al menos quería dejarle saber todo—Pero…—volvió a tratar la chica—Por favor Inoue… déjame terminar—le pidió con una mirada tan conmovedora que la sensible princesa solo asintió mordiéndose la lengua para ya no decir nada.

-No sé como sucedió, solo sé que desde que regresamos a la escuela este semestre no he podido dejar de pensar en ti, luego del viaje de la playa ¡Dios! De verdad que no sabía que hacer con todo lo que sentía, entre mis celos ocasionados por Kimura y las cosas que habían sucedido entre nosotros… aquel beso ¡Maldita sea! Lo juro… jamás me había sentido tan confundido—Orihime abrió los labios _"¿Aquel beso?"_ pensó algo enredada pero no quiso interrumpirlo, luego le preguntaría a que se refería con eso—Entonces paso lo de tu competencia y las cosas se complicaron tanto que no supe que hacer, luego el idiota de Kimura se te declara… me sentí tan desesperado que recurrí al bueno para nada de Ishida, yo estúpidamente lo escuche y luego ¡Bam! Te beso impulsivamente y lo arruino todo… TODO… y ahora heme aquí diciéndote esta mierda tratando de que me perdones y sigamos siendo amigos pero sé muy bien que metí la pata hasta el fondo esta vez… ¡Demonios Inoue! Discúlpame… lamento haberte besado, lamento haberte dicho lo que dije, lamento ser tan imbécil para estas cosas, pero…. De verdad perdóname… sé que no debí enamorarme de ti—la chica no pudo más, y menos con lo que había dicho al ultimo, como poder soportar más permanecer en silencio cuando el chico que amaba le acababa de decir que estaba enamorado de ella, no solo le gustaba sino que estaba enamorado de ella, ¡Enamorado!

Sin pensarlo dos veces la chica se lanzo sobre él, tirando la taza de té con el poco liquido que quedaba, no le importo nada, ni siquiera si las demás personas a su alrededor los miraban o si había hecho todo un desastre al subirse casi completamente sobre la mesa, en ese momento solo importaba el delicioso sabor de los labios de Ichigo sobre los de ella, solo eso, esa divina caricia sabor a vainilla, la calidez de su piel, el aroma de su loción, el sonido de sus corazones vueltos locos, las grandes manos de Ichigo sosteniéndola para que no rompiera la mesa por su peso, cada instante que pasaba aumentaba más el calor entre sus labios, un beso que había comenzado como uno suave y lindo se estaba convirtiendo en uno feroz y apasionado pero no lo podían evitar, ¿Cómo evitar algo tan maravilloso? Algo que ambos ansiaban desde lo más profundo de su alma.

Cuando al fin se separaron, sus ojos se cruzaron tímidos mientras se alejaban, Orihime se reincorporo a su silla completamente roja, temblando de la emoción, mientras que Ichigo a pesar del intenso rubor en sus mejillas y el hormigueo en sus labios se preguntaba que era lo que había sucedido—…¿Inoue?...—dijo con voz ronca.

La chica mordió sus labios para armarse de valor y decir—Kurosaki-kun, yo… yo también… yo también estoy enamorada de ti—dijo nerviosa pero con seguridad en sus ojos, Ichigo la miro intrigado pero no dijo ni una sola palabra para evitar interrumpirla—Yo dije que no quería ser tu amiga porque yo quiero ser más que eso para ti, yo quiero ser la mujer que ames, quiero ser la chica que robe tu corazón y se lo quede para siempre… yo… yo… yo te quiero muchísimo y no se que haría sin ti, por eso calle mis sentimientos por tanto tiempo, desde que te conocí te quise, desde que te vi me enamore de ti, para mi eres el hombre más maravilloso de este mundo ¿sabes? Y por eso no te dije nada, porque no te quería perder a causa de lo que sentía por ti pero ahora que me has dicho que también te sientes como yo entonces no tengo porque esconderlo más—dijo sonriendo y con los ojos cristalinos, no podía evitar llorar de felicidad— ¿Qué dices?—soltó sin querer Ichigo.

-Kurosaki-kun… Yo estoy absoluta y perdidamente enamorada de ti—dijo cubriendo su rostro en lagrimas, Ichigo se puso de pie, se acercó hasta ella y extendió su mano, la chica la tomo con suavidad y se paro de su silla, el exshinigami puso sobre la mesa unos cuantos billetes que cubrirían completamente la cuenta e incluso la propina del mesero y para sorpresa de todos los presentes y de Orihime misma ambos salieron rápidamente del café.

Caminaron con velocidad por las calles de la ciudad hasta llegar al parque central, el sol comenzaba a ocultarse en el horizonte, Ichigo se detuvo frente a un enorme roble en el centro del parque, Orihime no sabia que sucedía pero algo en su interior le dijo que podía permanecer tranquila, conocía a Ichigo lo suficiente como para saber lo impulsivo y atolondrado que era pero también sabia muy bien que no corría peligro, porque a donde fuera con él, Kurosaki Ichigo siempre la protegería.

El peli naranja dio media vuelta parándose frente a la bella chica con mejillas rosas, respiro profundamente—Inoue… se mi novia—dijo sin más, su ceño fruncido acompañaba a su profunda mirada que se clavaba en la chica—Por favor… se mi novia—repitió una vez más y reposo su frente sobre la de la chica mientras sus manos se entrelazaban con las de ella.

-Si—susurro eufórica, el chico sonrió con discreción, sus ojos se cerraron y sus manos soltaron las de ella para poder abrazarla.

-Gracias.


	18. Nuestra primera cita

**NOTAS:**

-BLEACH y sus personajes son pertenencia de** Tite Kubo**

-Todo lo que pasa aqui son **puras coincidencias**

-MIL Y UN DISCULPAS A TODOS POR HABERME TARDADO TANTO PERO DE VERDAD MI INSPIRACIÓN ME FALLO MUCHISISMO PERO TODO GRACIAS A MI PRECIADA _**GuiltyIchihime** _ Y SU INCREIBLE HISTORIA LOGRE ENCONTRAR INSPIRACIÓN, ADEMÁS DE QUE ELLA ME SUGIRIO LA IDEA DE HACER ESTE CAPI, OJALA LES GUSTE_** DISFRUTENLO.**_

-_**Por cierto debo advertir que esta historia ya esta a tres capitulos de ser finalizada (incluyendo este como parte de los tres capítulos que faltan), y me encantaría que me dijeran que les gustaria que sucediera en los siguientes capis, amaría poder complacerlos, es mi forma de compensarles la tardanza, además ya estoy trabajando en una nueva historia Ichihime, por favor en sus reviews (si es que merezco un review) me encantaria leer sus ideas, deseos y sugerencias, por favor, por favor... se los ruego XD.**_

* * *

><p><strong>XVIII. Nuestra primera cita<strong>

Desde aquel romántico día las cosas se habían tornado extrañas, sus amigos se enteraron luego de dos días que Ichigo y Orihime eran pareja oficialmente, pero en si las cosas seguían de la misma forma (lo cual resultaba extraño) Orihime seguía manteniéndose formal llamando a Ichigo por su apellido, al igual que él a ella, jamás se tomaban de las manos o siquiera se besaban, lo único que había cambiado es que ahora quien recogía a Inoue cada mañana antes de ir a la escuela era Ichigo y no Tatsuki pero de ahí en más todo seguía igual, tal vez porque ambos peli naranjas eran totalmente inexpertos en lo que se trataba una relación o tal vez sus miedos a arruinar las cosas por su inexperiencia era lo que mantenía esa barrera rara entre ambos.

Una tarde en la casa de Orihime, Tatsuki no lo soporto más y exploto, comenzó a regañarla y reclamarle lo mal que llevaban su relación sus dos mejores amigos— ¡Niña tonta! Se supone que los novios tienen citas, se besan, se toman de la mano y sobretodo se llaman por sus nombres—le dijo Tatsuki, dándole un fuerte golpe en la cabeza, a lo cual Orihime respondió con un estruendoso quejido— ¡Eso dolió Tatsuki-chan!—le reclamo Inoue mientras sobaba su cabeza.

-Pues me alegra, haber si con eso ya despiertas y te aplicas—le dijo, Orihime la miro algo perdida en cuanto al significado de sus palabras—Si, Ichigo es demasiado idiota y muy, muy denso de la cabeza así que si realmente quieren comenzar a actuar como novios tendrás que ser tú quien de el primer paso en esto de la relación que tienen—termino de decir.

-¿Pero como hago eso Tatsuki-chan?—pregunto sumamente preocupada, su mejor amiga tenia razón, además quien sabe si ella no se aplicaba tal vez Kurosaki-kun se terminaría por hartar y rompería su noviazgo _"No, no, no, no puedo permitir eso"_ pensó algo asustada por ese hecho—Ayúdame Tatsuki-chan, no quiero perder a Kurosaki-kun—suplico con ojos de perrito.

La chica de cabellos purpuras la miro un poco irritada pero mientras más brillaban los tiernos ojos de su amiga suplicando su ayuda, ella menos se podía negar y dando un suspiro muy largo, asintió con la cabeza—Esta bien, pero para eso necesitaremos la ayuda de alguien primordial—dijo antes de sacar su celular y escribir rápidamente un mensaje.

**Para: Isshin Kurosaki**

**Kurosaki-dono creo que llego la hora de que el idiota de Ichigo y nuestra Orihime tengan su cita, por favor encárguese de persuadir a Ichigo de que salga con ella este sábado, Orihime y yo nos haremos cargo del resto, usted solo asegúrese que no tenga ningún plan para ese día.**

**Gracias.**

_Enviado_

Orihime no entendía muy bien la razón de que Tatsuki buscara al papa de Ichigo (ahora su suegro) pero no pudo decir ni pio, ya que su mejor amiga le advirtió (más bien amenazo de muerte) que si la escuchaba decir una sola palabra antes de que ella le explicara todo el plan le retiraría de inmediato su ayuda y no le hablaría más, la dulce Orihime solo asintió y resignada guardo silencio— ¡Muy buen Hime, este será el plan!—exclamo feliz y entusiasmada—Hay un nuevo centro comercial al norte de la ciudad que inauguraran este sábado, habrá muchas cosas que hacer pues las tiendas y los restaurantes que abrirán ahí son completamente nuevos traídos desde Tokio así que habrá mil y un cosas que hacer, además hay un restaurante en especial de comida italiana que de seguro Ichigo amara así que te sugiero que vayan ahí—ambas chicas sonrieron entusiasmadas de solo imaginar la diversión que habría, incluso Tatsuki considero la idea de invitar a Uryuu a ir pero eso lo dejaría para más tarde.

-Mañana cuando el venga por ti para ir a la escuela deberás sugerirle que vayan pero sin verte muy obvia ¿de acuerdo?—dijo a lo que Orihime solo respondió asintiendo—Bien, luego de esto y con la ayuda de su padre estoy segura de que en ese instante Ichigo te invitara, tu aceptaras de inmediato sin hacer ninguno de tus comentarios tipo "si no es una molestia para ti" o cosas como esas—la miro un poco enfadada, no le gradaba que su mejor amiga fuera así—El sábado por la mañana yo vendré para ayudarte a arreglar así que dile que venga por ti como a la 3 de la tarde ¿ok?—termino de decir.

-Muy bien Tatsuki-chan—exclamo completamente feliz Orihime, estaba segura que con la ayuda de su mejor amiga su primera cita con Kurosaki-kun seria todo un éxito, e incluso una parte de ella esperaba que siguiendo los consejos de Tatsuki tal vez volvería a probar los deliciosos labios de Ichigo una vez más.

-O-

Cierto peli naranja yacía recostado en su cama, observando los últimos hilos de luz del sol por su ventana, pensaba en muchas cosas pero la más recurrente era Orihime _"No puedo creer que ya lleve dos semanas siendo novio de Inoue" _pensó con una sonrisa en su rostro pero de pronto se desvaneció _"Pero… desde hace dos semanas no la he vuelto a besar, sé que no debo forzarla pero tal vez ella no me ha querido dar un beso porque no se siente lista, ¡ah! Maldita sea no quiero presionarla ni nada pero ¡Dios mio! Como desearía volver a sentir su piel, sus labios, decirle que la quiero, ¡Imbécil! ¿Por qué no puedo ser normal y simplemente decírselo sin que me de pena? ¡Carajo! Soy un novio patético" _ de verdad que tenia una dualidad en sus emociones, no sabia si sentirse feliz o enojado, triste o alegre, etc.

De pronto la puerta de su habitación se abrió estruendosamente y volvió a cerrarse dejando a un Ichigo completamente perturbado y a un Isshin sonriente— ¡Ichigo!—grito con su característica voz.

-¡¿Qué te pasa viejo? Lárgate de mi habitación!—le grito irritado el exshinigami mientras se sentaba sobre su colchón-¡¿Por qué nunca te comportas como un padre normal, que no te han enseñado a tocar?

-¡Cállate hijo idiota! Solo vengo a decirte un par de cosas rápido y me voy—le reclamo Isshin acercándose hasta quedar frente a frente— ¡¿Qué coño quieres?—le replico Ichigo con una vena palpitante en su frente.

-Primero que nada—le soltó un golpe en la cabeza a Ichigo pero Isshin antes de que su hijo pudiera gritarle o reclamarle algo le tapo la boca—Escucha atentamente a los siguientes consejos que te daré, porque como vas hijo mio pronto terminaras perdiendo a mi hermosa Orihime-chan y créeme no estoy dispuesto a perder a semejante chica como futura madre de mis nietos tan fácilmente—Ichigo se logro zafar de la mano de su padre y se levanto obligando a su padre a retroceder unos cuantos metros de él.

-¡Maldito viejo, en primera no tienes por qué taparme la boca para hacer que te escuche, en segunda no voy a perder a Inoue tan fácil, no esta en mis planes, y en tercera si solo querías que te escuchara, tan fácil como pedírmelo!—le grito furioso, pero cuando termino de desahogar su molestia respiro profundamente y regreso a su lugar sobre su cama— ¡Ahora apresúrate a hablar que tengo cosas que hacer!—dijo mirando a su padre, Isshin solo sonrió, sabia bien que era la forma de su hijo de decirle "Te escucho papá".

-Muy bien hijo seré breve—le dijo con tranquilidad—Creo que no solo basta como actividad de pareja que Orihime-chan y tú solo vayan juntos por las mañanas a la escuela, hijo, en una relación es muy importante tener citas, ser afectuosos y tenerse confianza, créeme que sé lo que te digo—dijo recordando sus épocas doradas con su adorada y difunta esposa— ¡Huh! ¿De que hablas viejo?—dijo un tanto curioso Ichigo.

-Cuando tu madre y yo comenzamos a salir las cosas eran bastante raras, recuerdo que con trabajos y hablábamos de algo, tardamos casi 1 mes en decirnos te quiero, pero un día, luego de que mi mejor amigo me hiciera ver que estaba haciendo las cosas mal decidí hablar con ella y ambos prometimos que las cosas mejorarían, entonces fue cuando realmente comenzamos a ser novios—relato rápidamente—Pero bueno, lo único que yo te aconsejo es que comiences a tratarla más como tu novia y menos como una extraña, deberías salir con ella y hablar acerca de como se sienten y que es lo que quieren de esta relación ¿vale?—termino de decir con una sonrisa muy paternal dedicada a su atento hijo mientras se dirigía a la salida.

Ichigo quedo algo impactado, las pocas y resplandecientes veces que su padre se comportaba como un verdadero padre le resultaban fascinantes y de mucha ayuda—Gracias papá—dijo mientras su viejo desaparecía tras la puerta de su habitación.

El exshinigami se quedo pensando en las palabras de su padre hasta que el sueño lo venció mañana le propondría a Orihime salir y hablaría con ella, tal como su papá le dijo.

-O-

7:45 am marcaba el despertador de Orihime, la chica yacía sentada en su sofá en espera de su novio, se había despertado muy temprano para tomar un baño, alistarse y desayunar, se sentía ansiosa porque hoy llevaría acabo el plan que ella y Tatsuki habían armado la noche anterior, no sabia como iba a reaccionar su amado chico pero esperaba con todo su corazón que las cosas salieran a pedir de boca, el timbre de su puerta resonó ocasionando que el corazón de Orihime latiera a mil por hora _"No lo arruines Hime"_ pensó antes de tomar su mochila y dirigirse a la puerta— ¡Buenos días Kurosaki-kun!—exclamo cuando los profundos ojos chocolate de Ichigo se cruzaron con los de ella.

-Días Inoue… ¿nos vamos?—dijo mientras se hacia a un lado para que ella pudiera salir y cerrar su apartamento con llave, ambos peli naranjas se encaminaron escaleras abajo con destino a su preparatoria, por unos cuantos minutos ambos permanecían en silencio tratando de disimular sus nervios y lo rojo de sus mejillas.

-Inoue.

-Kurosaki-kun.

Dijeron ambos al unísono, sorprendidos de su coordinación se miraron perplejos por unos instantes, pero como buen caballero, Ichigo le cedió la palabra a su linda novia que le sonrió gustosa del gesto—Veras Kurosaki-kun este sábado pues…yo, etto… bueno—sentía como mil mariposas revoloteaban en su interior pero no permitiría que los nervios la traicionaran—Este sábado es la inauguración del centro comercial que esta en el norte de la ciudad y me han recomendado un restaurante italiano al que me gustaría ir ¿Qué opinas?—dijo sintiéndose muy tonta por hablar con semejante temblor en la voz.

Ichigo la miro un tanto sorprendido, Orihime le había facilitado todo sin darse cuenta, ahora sabia a donde quería llevarla— ¡Bien entonces ahí iremos!—exclamo entusiasmado, la chica a su lado dio un saltito de sorpresa, esto no iba de acuerdo al plan de Tatsuki, pero no dijo nada solo le miro intrigada, el chico al entender la reacción de su novia se dispuso a ser un poco mas explicito—Veras Inoue este sábado yo tenia ganas de salir contigo pero no sabia a donde ir pero gracias a ti ahora ya se adonde iremos… eres genial Inoue—dijo regalándole una de esas tímidas pero autenticas sonrisas que pocas veces tenia oportunidad de ver en el rostro de Ichigo Kurosaki.

Orihime sonrió ampliamente con sus mejillas completamente rojas pero no de pena sino de emoción— ¿es una cita?—dijo alegremente a lo cual Ichigo solo respondió con un suave movimiento en la cabeza, luego de eso ambos chicos caminaron en silencio a la escuela pero con una sonrisa en los rostros que nadie les podría quitar, ambos tenían la sensación de que el sábado seria el día mas increíble de sus vidas.

-O-

Por fin había llegado el tan ansiado día de un par de chicos que conformaban una de las parejas más hermosas de todo Karakura, Ichigo había despertado temprano para alistarse y tener todo listo para que este día saliera a pedir de boca, incluso su padre le había prestado su preciada camioneta para que su hijo llevara a su adorada nuera a ese restaurante, Ichigo había elegido sus mejores prendas para vestir lo cual consistía en unos jeans negros con una playera de manga larga blanca junto con una chaqueta de cuero gris, le pidió a Yuzu que recortara un poco su cabello para dejárselo presentable, e incluso utilizo su perfume favorito para oler bien para su novia, Karin le había hecho favor de comprarle un pequeño ramo de rosas rojas mientras él se preparaba, y cuando el reloj marco las 3 de la tarde se dispuso a ir por Orihime.

Por su parte Inoue, con la ayuda de Tatsuki, había dedicado toda su mañana a elegir el outfit perfecto para su cita, su cabello lo había ondulado de las puntas dejándolo suelto, su mejor amiga había elegido para ella un vestido de manga larga y cuello redondo color beige que llegaba un poco arriba de sus rodillas, unos leggings color café obscuro y unas botas del mismo color pero en un tono muy claro, llevaba un collar como accesorio y una chaqueta de mezclilla obscura, llevaba un poco de delineador y rizador, lucia bastante linda, para cuando el reloj marco las 3, Tatsuki ya se había ido a su casa pues ella iría al cine con su novio y también debía arreglarse, Orihime esperaba ansiosa a su adorado Ichigo.

Cuando escucho el motor de la camioneta del padre de Ichigo salió disparada de su apartamento escaleras abajo, sin esperar más corrió hacia donde estaba Ichigo, el peli naranja apenas estaba bajando de su camioneta cuando percibió el intenso pero delicioso aroma a fresas de Orihime— ¿Inoue?—dijo sorprendido de verla, no esperaba encontrársela ahí.

-Hola Kurosaki-kun—lo saludo sonriente con sus mejillas rojas como los tomates, se había sentido tan emocionada por que lo vería que no pensó un momento las cosas y decidió apresurarse para verlo— ¿Tu padre te presto la camioneta?—se apresuró a decir.

Ichigo asintió sonriente y le acerco el pequeño ramo de rosas que llevaba en las manos a la chica—Etto… son para ti—dijo completamente nervioso, la chica sonrió ampliamente y las recibió totalmente encantada, era el primer ramo de rosas que había recibido en toda su vida, y además nadie lo sabia pero esas flores eran de sus favoritas—Gracias Kurosaki-kun ¿nos vamos?

-Claro—respondió el chico y muy caballerosamente la guio hasta la puerta del copiloto, ella subió feliz mientras el cerraba su puerta, el chico se apresuró y cuando al fin encendió su vehículo se pusieron en marcha al restaurante.

Luego de un largo viaje hasta la parte norte de la ciudad y un muy ajetreado recorrido entre el mar de gente que estaba en el centro comercial y los extensos pasillos al fin la pareja de peli naranjas se adentro al hermoso restaurante italiano (bastante elegante y romántico a decir verdad), tomaron asiento en una mesa para dos, en el centro del mueble había una linda vela roja que la iluminaba, expidiendo un delicioso aroma a manzana con canela, un mesero se acercó de inmediato a ellos para ofrecerles el menú y tomar su orden, de los dos, Ichigo era el que tenia más experiencia en lo que era comida italiana (a su padre le encantaba entonces era habitual para el comer una que otra vez en restaurante de ese tipo) así que se atrevió a pedir para ambos un par de lasañas y una pizza margarita, el mesero desapareció inmediatamente prometiéndoles que pronto estaría lista su orden.

-¡Increíble! Jamás pensé que conocieras de este tipo de cocina Kurosaki-kun—exclamo completamente admirada Orihime—Es que al viejo le gusta mucho este tipo de comida y vamos una que otra vez a la pizzería que esta en el centro de Karakura y el dueño es italiano entonces nos platica mucho sobre su país y cosas como estas—se explico restándole importancia a su conocimiento acerca de la cultura italiana—Genial—dijo Orihime sonriéndole a Ichigo ocasionando un sonrojo en el joven, hasta ese punto noto lo linda y perfecta que se veía Orihime en su atuendo y lo bonito que llevaba el cabello _"¡Vaya! Tengo mucha suerte" _dijo en sus adentros al notar lo afortunado que era de que la hermosa chica fuera su novia, SUYA.

-Inoue… etto—la llamo y la chica que hacia unos segundos se había distraído con el rustico diseño del restaurante, enfoco toda su atención en el joven frente a ella—Dime Kurosaki-kun, ¿Qué sucede?—le dijo con un tono de voz tan cálido que el interior de Ichigo sintió derretirse.

-Bueno yo quería que habláramos de… pues bueno, quería que habláramos de nuestra re-re-relación—dijo nervioso, no era bueno para estas cosas pero si quería que Orihime se mantuviera a su lado y lo siguiera queriendo debía hacerlo—quisiera saber que esperas de mi, que te gustaría que cambiara entre nosotros, no sé… quisiera saber como te sientes sobre ser mi novia, yo sé que no he sido el mejor de los novios estas dos semanas pero es solo que… que_… ._—dijo la ultima parte tan rápido que Orihime con mucho esfuerzo pudo comprenderla pero realmente le daba muchísima pena admitir eso.

La chica frente a él lo miro llena de ternura, le parecía algo tan lindo que Ichigo se esmerara por llevar una mejor relación novio-novia con ella que no podía evitar sentirse un poco más enamorada de él, así que muy animosa se dispuso a responder cada una de las cosas que su novio le había preguntado—Realmente solo espero ser feliz contigo Kurosaki-kun, me siento muy contenta por ser tu novia, y realmente no creo que hayas sido mal novio porque para serte sincera yo tampoco me he comportado como una novia normal porque realmente no sé como actuar en una relación—le sonrió ocasionando que por inercia o contagio Ichigo sonriera, ella era en verdad muy comprensiva y sincera, de pronto sintió como si un peso se fuera de su cuerpo, sinceramente se había sentido muy presionado pensando que era el único que no sabia que hacer o que decir, y también la tonta idea de que Orihime tal vez esperaba a un príncipe azul como las películas románticas lo estresaba al grado de enfadarlo porque siendo sinceros Kurosaki Ichigo estaba muy lejos de ser el príncipe encantador—¿Estas segura de lo que dices Inoue?—dijo un tanto nervioso pero más que nada feliz por la respuesta de su novia.

-Completamente, pero debo admitir que si me gustaría que ciertas cosas cambiaran—Ichigo trago saliva mientras que Orihime sintió su corazón acelerarse y sus mejillas enrojecerse, no estaba muy segura de donde estaba viniendo todo eso pero se empezaba a sentir muy cómoda hablando de sus sentimientos y deseos con Ichigo—Quisiera que… bueno… que me llamaras por mi nombre, Kurosaki-kun—dijo desviando su mirada a la mesa, Ichigo tardo en procesar esas palabras un momento, estaba seguro que ella diría algo al respecto de su actitud o alguna cosa de su carácter pero en cambio la chica lo había sorprendido con una petición tan sencilla como esa—Esta bien Ori-orihime—dijo con la voz algo temblorosa, era la primera vez que lo hacia pero quería complacer con todas sus fuerzas a Inoue.

La chica sintió que los ángeles cantaban y fuegos artificiales llenaban el lugar, se había escuchado tan bien su nombre en la voz de Ichigo que no pudo evitar reír llena de emoción pero antes de que pudiera decir algo, Ichigo se le adelanto—Pero tu deberás llamarme Ichigo—le advirtió, la chica asintió eufórica, eso era un gran paso para ellos—De acuerdo Ichigo-kun—dijo sonriente, de pronto el lazo que ya los unía extrañamente se sintió más fuerte, más cercano, más intimo.

Sus platillos llegaron a la mesa, pero antes de poner un cubierto encima para devorarlos por lo bien que olían Ichigo se aproximó a Orihime—A mi me gustaría poder hacer esto más seguido—y sin esperar respuesta de su novia se atrevió a sellar sus labios con los de ella en un beso suave pero lleno de amor y deseo.

-Te quiero—ambos dijeron cuando sus labios se separaron por unos instantes.

Si esta cita seria todo un éxito.


	19. Meses amándote

**Notas y avisos:**

-Los personajes aqui mencionados son propiedad de** Tite Kubo**.

-Todo lo sucedido en este capitulo son **coincidencias.**

_-Espero que les guste, yo creo (sin temor a equivocarme) que **es el cap. más romántico** que he escrito hasta ahora :D** diganme que opinan** :)._

* * *

><p><strong>XIX. Meses amándote.<strong>

Julio comenzaba y las cosas en la vida de Ichigo habían mejorado en un 100%, hacia un mes que había recuperado sus poderes de Shinigami, al fin se sentía seguro de poder proteger a todos su seres amados, al fin había recuperado la capacidad de ver a su querida Rukia y al resto de sus amigos en la sociedad de almas, todo estaba tomando su curso normal.

Otra cosa que había cambiado para bien era que él y Orihime ya estaban por cumplir 8 meses de ser pareja, las cosas habían empezado como algo torpe pero ahora su relación había madurado y ya no era necesaria la intervención de nadie para lograr que ambos tuvieran una cita, se llamaran por sus nombres, o simplemente fueran cariñosos mutuamente en publico, compartían casi todo su día juntos, de vez en cuando Orihime salía por los domingos con Ichigo y toda su familia lo que inconscientemente llevo a su relación a un grado más elevado que un simple noviazgo adolescente, el lazo que los unía ya era más fuerte, mucho más fuerte, sin quererlo en sus mentes de repente se aparecía esporádicamente la idea de permanecer juntos por más de una eternidad, ambos se sentían completos estando en compañía del otro.

Una tarde en casa de los Kurosaki, la familia disfrutaba de una deliciosa comida acompañados por la preciosa Orihime—Te ha quedado exquisita la comida Yuzu-chan—exclamo completamente satisfecha la peli naranja, el yakimeshi que había preparado su pequeña cuñada superaba por mucho a los que había llegado a probar cocinados por chefs reconocidos en Japón .

-Me alegra que te gustara Orihime-chan—exclamo Yuzu mientras recogía los platos, y adelantándosele a su querida hermana mayor advirtió—No Hime-chan, esta vez no me ayudaras, Ichi-nii me dijo que hoy se irían temprano porque irán al cine así que por favor ni se te ocurra acércate a la cocina—termino de decir la pequeña ocasionando un gesto de ternura en el rostro de Orihime.

-Si Orihime-chan, mejor ya váyanse para que alcancen a llegar a tiempo a la función—agrego Karin con amabilidad mientras llevaba algunos trastos sucios a la cocina.

-Gracias Karin-chan, Yuzu-chan… es muy lindo de su parte—dijo conmovida por el bonito gesto por parte de las gemelas, Isshin e Ichigo asintieron aprobando lo que había sucedido, era muy gracioso pero desde que Orihime había entrado en la familia, era como si el lugar que había dejado abandonado su madre de pronto se sintiera de nuevo ocupado, para las niñas Orihime representaba la compañía femenina que tanto les hacia falta, era como su modelo a seguir, y para Isshin no había mayor satisfacción que ver a sus pequeñas crecer con el ejemplo de una chica como ella, para él Orihime era una versión joven de su amada Mazaki, igual de amable y cariñosa, dadivoso con todos y fuerte a la vez, sentía un gran alivio de saber que el denso de su hijo al fin había logrado capturar el bello corazón de una mujer como ella, Isshin simplemente la veía ya como una hija más, una hija de la cual Mazaki estaría mas que encantada de tener.

Ichigo se sentía pleno, lleno de felicidad al ver como era la relación de su amada familia con su adorada novia, no había cosa que lo hiciera más feliz que ver que las 4 personas más importantes de su vida se llevaran tan bien y estaba seguro que si su madre siguiera con vida adoraría a Orihime al igual que su padre y sus hermanas.

Ella, su amada Orihime, era la personificación de la magnificencia, era todo lo que buscaba y pensó jamás encontraría, era cálida como las noches de verano, bondadosa como la diosa más pura, inocente como el alma de una niña pequeña, bella y sublime como una obra de arte, simplemente era todo lo que el deseaba en una mujer, en verdad había sido afortunado por haber sido aceptado por ella, tras lo tonto que llego a ser, era el hombre más feliz por saberse enamorado y correspondido por una mujer como ella… ¿enamorado? No, Ichigo ya no estaba simplemente enamorado de ella, los sentimientos que su corazón profesaba a Orihime iban más allá que simple cariño o enamoramiento, eran más profundos, más fuertes, más… eran más parecidos al amor, a un amor incondicional, fuerte, solido y lleno de vida, si, él la amaba… la amaba con toda sus fuerzas y haría todo lo posible por jamás perderla, por protegerla _"Es mi tesoro"_ pensó.

-¿Nos vamos mi amor?—lo despertó de sus pensamientos, Orihime le miraba en espera de su respuesta, la película no tardaba en empezar y tenia que apurarse para que las cosas salieran de acuerdo a lo planeado pues este día seria uno muy especial.

-E-eh… claro princesa—soltó Ichigo con las mejillas levemente sonrosadas, sus sentimientos encontrados le resultaban algo totalmente nuevo, pero de alguna forma el sentía que el amor que sentía por ella llevaba existiendo en su corazón mucho antes de ser novios, tal vez desde el momento en que ella fue llevada a hueco mundo fue cuando noto lo mucho que la presencia de Inoue le hacia falta, cuando lucho contra Grimmjow noto la rabia que le ocasionaba ver miedo en los ojos de Orihime y la necesidad extrema que tenia por sentirse aprobado por ella, cuando enfrento a Ulquiorra se dio cuenta que para él, la razón de su fuerza estaba en su voluntad por protegerla, cuando derrotó a Aizen y sus poderes de shinigami desaparecieron se dio por enterado que el único sostén que el necesitaba para seguir adelante era verla sonreír cada mañana y escucharla decir "Buenos días Kurosaki-kun", cuando beso sus labios, aquellos suaves labios, supo que ella era la dueña de su corazón y cuando se enfrento a Tsukishima y Ginjo fue cuando al fin cayo en cuenta de que ella era su razón de vivir, ella era la gravedad de su mundo, ella era SU mundo.

Ambos se pusieron en marcha para llegar a tiempo al cine, estaban ansiosos por ver la nueva película de su anime favorito, así que no perdieron más el tiempo y apresuraron el paso para ser los primeros en entrar a la sala y elegir los mejores asientos.

-O-

La película había superado sus expectativas, desde la animación hasta la musicalización se habían llevado unos bien merecidos aplausos, el par de peli naranjas salieron muy abrazados de la sala, comentando lo buena que había sido la película hasta que cierto chico observó a Orihime descaradamente, tan descaradamente que incluso la hizo sentir invadida… digamos "violada" lo cual ocasiono la rabia de Ichigo, puesto que a pesar de ser el novio más perfecto del mundo, Orihime reconocía que uno de sus grandes defectos era lo celoso y posesivo que era.

-¡Atrévete a verla así una vez más y regresaras a tu casa siendo niña! ¡¿Me escuchaste imbécil de mierda?—le grito al hombre que había osado hacer sentir tan mal a su novia mientras lo sujetaba por el cuello de la camisa y lo mantenía acorralado contra la pared.

-¡Ichigo basta! ¡Las personas de seguridad se están acercando!—le suplico Orihime mientras trataba de separar las manos de su novio de él pobre sujeto, luego de unos intentos más, rogándole al grado de llorar, Ichigo al fin escucho las peticiones de su novia—Agradece que esta llorando porque de otra forma en este instante estarías muerto—musito tan siniestramente como pudo, logrando que el pobre chico huyera asustado hasta los huesos de ahí.

La linda pareja salió corriendo de ahí, huyendo de los guardias, en espera de que no les hicieran nada, ya cuando estaban lo suficientemente lejos del centro comercial, el par de peli naranjas pudo relajarse y ambos se soltaron a reír— ¡Ichi-kun en verdad fuiste muy rudo con el pobrecillo!—exclamo entre risas Orihime, no era la primera vez que vivían situaciones así, en especial porque ella era famosa dentro del genero masculino lo cual sacaba con más frecuencia a relucir los monstruosos celos de Ichigo.

-Eso se gana por meterse con lo que es mio—dijo parando de reír mientras rodeaba la cintura de Orihime con sus fuertes brazos—Por que tu eres mía ¿Verdad, Hime?—susurro cerca del oído de la chica, ocasionando que sus mejillas se sonrosaran al grado de asemejarse a los tomates, pero como no iba a sucederle eso cuando su novio, el chico más apuesto en el universo, le hablaba de esa forma tan varonil y seductora.

-_Por siempre tuya, Ichigo_—dijo mientras ocultaba su rostro en el firme pecho del peli naranja.

-_Por siempre tuyo, Orihime_—respondió abrazándola con más fuerza mientras el crepúsculo presenciaba lo que se podría considerar un amor verdadero, los labios de Ichigo se encontraron con los de Orihime luego de un momento, la hermosa chica se perdió en aquel beso, dejándola sin aliento y con un incesante mariposeo en su vientre, se sentía tan afortunada por al fin estar a lado de Ichigo, por poder besarlo, abrazarlo, disfrutarlo sin temor y sin pena.

-Feliz 8° aniversario… si se le puede decir así—dijo Ichigo luego de ese hermoso beso, Orihime soltó una risita tierna, el chico solo la miro algo confundido mientras su ceño se mantenía fruncido.

-¿Qué te parece si lo llamamos mes-versario?—sugirió Orihime regalándole una dulce sonrisa de oreja a oreja, Ichigo soltó una suave y ronca risa, a veces su novia lo sorprendía por lo creativa y sugerente que podía llegar a ser.

-Mes-versario suena bien Hime—dijo mientras revolvía la sedosa cabellera de Orihime, de pronto su celular timbró.

**De: Arisawa Tatsuki**

**Todo esta listo idiota, espero no lo arruines nos costó bastante trabajo hacerlo, dice Uryuu que te apresures si no quieres que se incendie este lugar, salúdame a Hime, nos vemos.**

**P.D: Sado dice "Suerte"**

-¿Quién era?—pregunto Orihime mientras daba unos cuantos brincos lejos de Ichigo.

-Tatsuki, te manda saludar—dijo acercándose a ella—Andando, quiero mostrarte algo y debemos apresurarnos—exclamo mientras atrapo la pequeña y frágil mano de Orihime en la suya, guiándola hacia su siguiente destino.

-O-

Luego de 20 minutos caminando muy aprisa, el par de peli naranjas se detuvieron frente al edifico donde estaba el nuevo departamento de Inoue, Ichigo le pidió que cerrara los ojos mientras la cargaba al estilo "recién casados"—No quiero trampas mi amor—pidió Ichigo a sabiendas de que su novia tendía a ser algo impaciente en cuanto a descubrir las sorpresas.

-Lo prometo—dijo mientras tapaba con una de sus manos sus grandes ojos grises.

El joven se encamino hacia el departamento 403, con suavidad y rapidez llevo a su preciada chica hacia su destino, cuando se encontraron frente a la puerta la puso sobre el suelo e Ichigo abrió con cuidado la puerta asegurándose de que ella mantuviera los ojos completamente cerrados durante todo ese tiempo.

-Sorpresa princesa—dijo haciéndolo parecer una tierna rima, fue entonces cuando la chica abrió los ojos y por un momento se olvido de respirar.

Su apartamento estaba iluminado por un sinfín de velas acomodadas en cada rincón, el suelo estaba lleno de pétalos de sakuras, en la mesa del centro se encontraba una caja con muchos hoyos en ella y a un lado estaba un pequeño sobre rojo junto a una bolsita con los chocolates favoritos de Orihime—Sera mejor que vayas a ver lo que hay ahí—dijo Ichigo señalando la caja, la chica no dudo ni un segundo, corrió ansiosa por averiguar que había dentro de ese objeto cubico y en cuanto lo destapo sus ojos brillaron emocionados.

Un hermoso perrito de raza Beagle salto juguetón, moviendo su colita y ladrando con emoción a su nueva dueña, llevaba un enorme laso rojo en forma de moño— ¡Dios mio! ¡Que hermoso eres perrito-kun!—dijo sonriente mientras cargaba al cachorrito y permitía que lamiera sus mejillas.

-¿Perrito-kun?—pregunto Ichigo mientras se aproximaba hacia su hermosa novia y el tierno perrito, Orihime negó con la cabeza un par de veces—No, se llamara Berry-kun—dijo sonriente, Ichigo rio por la nueva ocurrencia de su novia—Muy bien, llámalo como quieras mientras lo ames y lo cuides—el shinigami sustituto se aproximó aun más atrapándola en un tierno abrazo.

-Muchas gracias Ichigo-kun, es el mejor regalo del universo—dijo sonriendo llena de felicidad, el perrito comenzó a luchar por salir de sus brazos así que Orihime se alejó de Ichigo y camino rápidamente a la cocina donde sorpresivamente ya estaban un par de platitos con agua y croquetas más una camita, Inoue libero a Berry-kun en la cocina y el comenzó a correr por ahí mientras su dueña cerraba la puerta en busca de evitar que hiciera un destrozo con tanta vela en el departamento.

-Pensaste en todo ¿no?—le dijo a Ichigo mientras se acercaba a él en busca de un nuevo abrazo.

-Lo dices por la cama y la comida ¿cierto?—Orihime asintió suavemente con la cabeza mientras se aferraba a la gran espalda de Ichigo—Fue idea de Ishida para serte sincero, yo solo pensé en el cachorrito, Tatsuki fue la que dijo que el lugar ideal seria en la cocina—se explico con brevedad.

-¡Oh vaya! Tendré que agradecerles a ellos también pero por ahora…—dijo antes de besar con pasión los labios de Ichigo, fundiéndose el uno con el otro, disfrutando cada centímetro de su boca, de la única forma que podía expresarle su amor a Ichigo en ese momento era así, besándolo, disfrutándolo en la intimidad de su hogar.

Luego de un largo rato besándose, acariciándose, disfrutándose el uno al otro, Ichigo la cargo y la llevo hasta su habitación, mientras la recostaba con delicadeza saboreo sus labios una vez mas, era el momento perfecto, la luna llena, el cielo despejado, la brisa fresca y la pasión invadiendo sus cuerpos, lentamente las prendas cayeron y por primera vez ambos se volvieron uno con el otro, las caricias de las manos de Orihime dejaban hormigueando la piel de Ichigo por donde fuera que pasaran mientras que las manos de Ichigo hacían hervir la sangre de Orihime en deleite y goce hasta que ambos se colmaron de placer y cayeron rendidos cubiertos solo por unas sabanas blancas.

Orihime se acurruco entre los brazos de Ichigo mientras que el la mantenía sujeta con firmeza contra su pecho, mirando el techo, sintiéndose el hombre más feliz del mundo, el silencio reinaba entre ambos, Orihime solo pensaba en lo dichosa que era, se sentía tan plena, tan completa a lado de Ichigo, no le faltaba nada, todo lo que ella necesitaba para ser feliz era él, lo amaba tanto, TANTO, que realmente no se imaginaba la vida sin él, él era su razón de amar, era su todo y no permitiría que eso cambiase, se esmeraría por hacerlo feliz, por conquistarlo un poco cada día más, simplemente no quería que el ser que mas había amado en toda su vida se fuera de su vida.

Ichigo reflexiono unos minutos antes de abrir la boca, sabia que era el momento indicado y sin más, se animo a hablar—Orihime… mi amor… yo…—dijo en susurros, la chica fue capaz de percibir los estruendosos y veloces latidos del corazón de Ichigo— ¿Qué pasa mi amor?—lo animo a seguir hablando sabia que por alguna extraña razón Ichigo se sentía nervioso.

-Princesa… yo… yo… ¡Yo te amo Orihime!—exclamo dejando que las palabras fluyeran por si solas, sabia que si las forzaba solo lograría que no salieran como él quería— ¡Yo te amo! Te amo como un loco, creo que te he amado desde siempre ¿sabes? Eres mi mundo, mi sol, mi luna, mis estrellas, lo eres todo para mi, hermosa—termino de decir con las mejillas rojas como una luz roja en el semáforo.

Las lagrimas tímidas de Orihime humedecieron la piel de Ichigo pero antes de que él pudiera decir algo al respecto Orihime se le adelanto—No sabes cuanto tiempo espere por escucharte decir eso Ichigo—dijo sonriendo entre lagrimas—Siempre desee escucharte dirigirme esas dulce palabras y debo confesarte algo.

-Lo que quieras—dijo sonriendo enternecido.

-Yo también te amo, ¡TE AMO! Con todo mi corazón, con toda mi alma, te he amado desde siempre y por siempre lo hare… ¡Te amo Ichigo Kurosaki!—exclamo eufórica.

-¡Te amo Orihime Inoue!

Ambos se miraron un par de minutos, fijamente y en silencio, hasta que no pudieron más y unieron sus labios en un beso lleno de calidez, amor, ternura y pasión, esta noche había sdo ¡Magnifica!


	20. Epílogo

**Notas & Avisos:**

**-**Todo lo sucedido aqui son coincidencias,** Bleach **pertenece a** Tite Kubo.**

-Lamento la demora, es mi primer día libre y al fin pude escribir el final para esta historia, es un tanto corto pero me pareció el adecuado, espero les guste, en verdad apreciaría un ultimo _review_ para esta historia, si es que les gusto :D

-Muchisimas gracias a: GuiltyIchihime, Mariel Solemi15 , Annyelyca, crismoster, nypsy, Solcito93, samihimee & a todos los demás que se mantuvieron presentes con sus reviews, fueron un gran apoyo!

-_Por siempre tuya, siguiente capitulo sera subido el viernes sin falta ;)_

* * *

><p><strong>XX. Epílogo <strong>

_…Las palabras no alcanzan para demostrarte lo mucho que te amo…_

A pesar de que era sábado y la alarma del despertador no resonaría con fuerza, al parecer cierto hombre estaba destinado a sufrir las consecuencias de ser papá, antes de que el reloj marcara las 9 de la mañana, un par de diablillos se lanzaron con fuerza sobre un aun dormido Ichigo.

— ¡Felidz compleaños Papá!—exclamaron al unísono el par de gemelos.

Ichigo dio un respingo de sorpresa antes de sentarse sobre la cama completamente aturdido por lo que acababa de suceder, parpadeo un par de veces para poder visualizar a las dos pequeñas replicas de él saltando emocionados alrededor de él.

— ¡Daisuke, Takeshi se van a lastimar!—dijo atrapando los cuerpecillos de sus pequeños hijos de tan solo 3 años de edad, el par de chiquillos rieron creyendo que la preocupación de su joven padre era un simple juego— ¡Buenos días mis monstruitos!—les dijo mientras el par de niños se acomodaban a su costado, metiendo sus piecitos dentro del acolchonado cobertor de la cama de su padre.

Ichigo los miro enternecido, los enormes ojos grises de los gemelos se clavaban llenos de ilusión sobre su padre, le fascinaba que hubieran heredado ese peculiar color de su madre, espera, hasta hacia un momento no lo había notado pero… ¿Dónde estaba Orihime? Por lo general ella amanecía diariamente a un lado de él—Niños, ¿Dónde esta mamá?—les pregunto algo confundido.

El par de chiquillos se miraron sonrientes antes de responderle— ¡Mamá edta haciéndote una sospresa papá!—dijeron al unísono antes de soltarse a reír, ocasionándole aun más ternura a su padre, era de por si extraño que Ichigo sintiera ese tipo de emociones pero sus hijos lograban sorprenderlo haciéndolo sentir así, cada vez que creía que no podía sentir mas ternura por lo que sus gemelos hacían, ellos se empeñaban en demostrarle lo mucho que se equivocaba, sus grandes manos se dirigieron a el par de clones de su cabellera naranja, Daisuke y Takeshi le sonrieron ampliamente a su padre pero antes de que Ichigo pudiera comentarles lo lindos que se veían sonriendo, la mujer más hermosa del universo a los ojos de Ichigo apareció con una bandeja de plata que portaba su desayuno favorito: Omelette de huevo.

-¡Feliz cumpleaños número 29 mi amor!—exclamo mientras se acercaba a donde estaban sus 3 hombres favoritos en el mundo— ¿Cómo amanecieron mis tres amores?—pregunto sonriente, el trio de hombres se sonroso ante la dulce voz de la mujer frente a ellos, los gemelos tintaron sus mejillas de rojo porque para ellos su madre era la mujer más preciosa del mundo y sin lugar a dudas su súper heroína pero la razón de las mejillas rojas de Ichigo era todo menos inocente como la de sus hijos.

Orihime lucia como una diosa con el camisón de satín negro con encaje en el escote y en la parte de abajo, cubriendo su cuerpo desde el pecho hasta la mitad de sus muslos, sobre sus hombros reposaba una bata del mismo material y color que llegaba más abajo que el largo del camisón— ¡Bien!—exclamaron el trio de cabellera rebelde y naranja.

La peli naranja les regalo una dulce sonrisa y se acercó hasta ellos dejando sobre el buro la enorme charola con su "regalo sorpresa", se recostó sobre la cama a un lado de Ichigo y le dio un suave beso en los labios, no era muy afecta a ser pasional con su marido frente a su par de pequeñines, los gemelos hicieron cara de asco y golpearon la cara de su padre— ¡¿Por qué bedsas a mamá?—exclamaron el par de niños al unísono, estaban en la etapa donde creían que las mujeres tenían microbios raros que te infectaban cuando las besabas en la boca, Ichigo los miro desconcertado mientras Orihime rompía en carcajadas.

-Porqué la amo—les respondió y bajo a ambos pequeños de la cama—Ahora vayan a su cuarto—les ordeno pero el par de diablillos le miraron refunfuñados sin obedecer— ¿Qué creen que hacen Diasuke y Takeshi?—los reto su padre, pero antes de que hirviera en rabia porque sus hijos eran aun más rebeldes que él, Orihime intervino.

-Mis pequeños su caricatura esta por comenzar, porque no van a verla mientras su papá desayuna y en seguida iremos con ustedes—les dijo con tanta ternura que los hizo sonrojar, adoraban a su madre por sobre cualquier cosa y no les gustaba disgustarla así que obedecieron inmediatamente y salieron corriendo de la habitación para encerrarse en la suya.

-Deberías enseñarme como haces eso—dijo Ichigo mientras la colocaba sobre el, Orihime se sentó tímidamente sobre las piernas de Ichigo, luego de casi 7 años de casados y todas las aventuras que han vivido juntos seguía sintiéndose nerviosa al estar tan cerca de él—Y ahora dime ¿Cuál es mi verdadero regalo?—pregunto Ichigo sonriendo pícaramente ocasionando que su adorada esposa se sonrojara al grado de parecer un tomate hirviendo.

La bella mujer carraspeo un poco, ¡Dios! ¿Cómo era posible que con tan solo una mirada Ichigo pudiera generar tantas cosas en ella?—Tú papá dijo que se haría cargo de los gemelos—le dijo al fin, Ichigo la miro con sospecha antes de decirle— ¿Qué te tramas mujer?

Las mejillas de Orihime se inflaron y sus labios se torcieron en un tierno e infantil puchero— ¿No quieres que sea una sorpresa—Ichigo negó con la cabeza, Orihime dio un gran suspiro resignada, era su cumpleaños así que el trato era complacerlo en todo lo que quisiera—Nuestro vuelo sale a las 12, iremos a Okinawa este fin de semana—dijo un tanto triste de haber arruinado su sorpresa pero al ver como los ojos chocolate de Ichigo brillaron con extrema felicidad, olvido el arrepentimiento por haberle dicho.

-Por eso te amo tanto—le susurro antes de robarle un apasionado y sensual beso que robo el aliento de ambos, comenzaron a disfrutarse, acariciarse y demás pero antes de que las cosas se salieran de control, las voces de ciertos duendecitos los interrumpieron a lo lejos.

-¡Mamá Daisuke me edsta pegando!—grito Takeshi angustiado.

-Solo espera, en unas horas podrás hacer eso y más—susurro Orihime al oído de Ichigo, utilizando el tono más coqueto que tenia en su voz, antes de apartarse e ir en auxilio del pequeño.

Ichigo la miro encantado mientras se iba, si que era el hombre más afortunado del mundo.

**FIN**


End file.
